humanity's dark secrets
by KillingTheShadows101
Summary: (AU) In a land where man is feared Finn must hide the fact that he is the last known human or face the consequences of being human in a land that mostly hates them or worships them as gods. Leave a review, let me know what you think.
1. prologue

**Update**

Prologue

In this version of OOO humans are feared or in other cases they are borderline worship as gods even when they have long been dead. Stories are told to the little children all across OOO about the destructive nature of humanity on how they burnt the world in nuclear fire and that even the darkest of demons cower in fear of the mere sight of human baby. Even after well over 2000 years nobody knows for sure why humanity killed itself many believed it was a struggle of power and dominance. Others simply believed they did it because they simply could do it and some believe there was something more to it. Only one thing is proven about the human race is that they had grate magical and technological achievements that puts to shame those that came before and after them. Many of the inhabitants that dot the lands and seas of OOO search for the lost relics that had given the human race power by venturing in one of the many great cities built by the humans only to lose their life in those cursed ruins.

There are some tells of beings that have been claimed to have lived before, during and after the events of the mushroom war but those people are few and far between. Some were surviving humans, mutants and other entities of questionable origins. Those that were remembered spoke of warnings of past mistakes and past glories. Those of them that were human were said to have been hunted down by the new newer inhabitants and the old. Like the vampire and demon that hid themselves in pocket dimensions. As they were going into a frenzy over the last few remaining humans that they could get their hands on. The ones that slipped through the cracks went into hiding in the once shining citys where they alone could be safe until they presumably died off over the years.

Even with the high chance of death many still try to find the relics left behind and those that are found are horded away or are used to create some of the most powerful kingdoms in OOO like the Fire kingdoms fire golems, the Candy kingdoms data stash and Gumball guardians, the Vampire kingdoms blood ingots (made from very old human blood), the Ice kingdoms enchanted crown and magical items all of which were made by human hands but all the kingdoms keep them secret in order to maintain their power. They also do this to make sure that the other kingdoms don't find out about the artifacts they have and try to steal it and weaken their kingdom. After over 800 years of kingdoms fighting over lost relic's peace has come to the many kingdoms that doted all over OOO. A golden age if you would where love and trade flourish even with the bandits and dark wizards that seem to plague the land life could not be better.

Heroes rise and heroes fall and so the cycle continues over again and again. Even in the 200 years of peace darkness is growing slowly but surely growing ever stronger. Very few people see this problem and they do try to fix it the best way they can like Billy one of OOO's greatest champion Who slayed an Evil Ocean, cast the Lich King down!, defeated the evil Fire Count who Captured a damsel fair and let's not forget he fought a bear….. That could fly!

Others included Joshua and Margaret of Joshua and Margaret's investigations a very noir couple that solved mysteries faster than a coin flip or so Joshua claims. Along with their two young sons Jake the magical dog that can starch and shape shift and Jermaine the prodigy of the two but he is also the weakest even if Jake didn't use his powers. This two were to be the next generation of heroes but fait had other plans at work.

Not far away in the distends in one of the many mountains of Boom Boom Mt something had awoken over a few millennia that was not supposed to awaken yet from its long slumber and began to wonder into the woods early in the night, the fate of OOO would be changed forever from this day onwards.

(Notes)

Just so you know the other chapters will be longer then this I promise.

Please review and tell me what you think I'm striving to improve my fan fiction

OC's are welcomed so submit one and I may use them and I'll give you a shout out in the chapters they are used in


	2. Ch 1 a hero is found

Ch 1 A hero is found

It was early in the morning Joshua and Margaret were walking the kids outside in the forest right next to Boom Boom Mt to give them some fresh air and maybe prates fighting monsters if they could find any. Margaret being the overly protective mother that she was panicked over all the little things that the kids were doing like playing with sticks and bugs. It got so bad that Joshua had to drag her away and told the kids to explore the forest and beat up some bad guys so that they can toughen up.

"Well they're gone now Jermaine what do you think we should do"

"Well I think" Jermaine didn't get to finishes what he was saying before Jake shoved his hand into his mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh be quite I think I hear someone crying out in the distance it could be someone in danger and maybe needs our help we need to now"

"Jake we need to prosed with caution like what mum taught us to"

"Screw that Jermaine look what I can do" as Jake starched into the direction of the crying leaving Jermaine behind alone by himself he sighed and called himself a fool under his breath for trying to convince Jake to do things the safe way for a change knowing full well that his brother will never do things the "Safe way!" just like dad. After a few minutes of thinking to himself he started to follow the sounds of crying when he reached his destination he could see Jake in a clearing holding what looked like a small polar bear. Jake could hear his brother approaching from behind and turn to face his brother and began to walk towards his brother with excitement in his eyes.

"Hey bro look what I found a baby polar bear!" he said with a big grin on his face and stares in his eyes "but what is a polar bear doing so far away from the ice kingdom they never leave that part of OOO?" he asked hoping his brother with the big brain could answer his question.

Jermaine looked at the baby cube for a few seconds until he had realized that was not a baby polar bear he tried to think what it was but he has never seen such a creature before now.

"Jake that's not a polar bear"

"Then what is it oh Mr. I know everything tell me" he said in a sarcastic voice

"I don't know Jake"

"How do you not know you are supposed to be the smartest out of the two of us?"

"Jake, we are only 10 years old and for your information just because I am the smartest does not mean I know every creature in OOO, but I may know someone who can tell us what he is"

"Who?"

"Our parents dummy they have fought and or save every creature known throughout OOO so I'm pretty sure that they will know what that thing is" as he pointed to the child

"Hey he has a name you know it's Finn Mertens" Jake said defensively.

Please tell me you did not just name him like that right on the spot" as Jermaine crossed his arms and stared intensely at his brother.

"What! No it says it right here on this tag on the back of the beanie" Jake pointed out to his brother.

"Oh? Sorry, we should probably head back home to mum and dad now and tell them what we found so they can tell us what it is"

"Okay bro lets go back home, hold on tight here go" as Jake begins to starch his arm and wrap it around his brother who then began to panicked and struggled against the hold.

"WAIT STOP PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! YOU KNOW I GET MOTION SICKNESS WHEN WE DO THIS!" Jermaine screamed as loud as he could but Jake was just so excited to show his parents the creature he had found in the forest.

A few minutes later

Joshua and Margaret were at home doing what every family of talking dogs do Joshua as reading the paper to see if anything was happen in OOO he was reading an article that told Billy the grate hero of OOO was going to retire in a few years. This was bad news to Joshua he was remembering all the good adventures he had with Billy as his sidekick before he had meet Margaret and they became a duo "hmmmm maybe I should go visit Billy I haven't seen him in years what do you think doll face"

"I think that's a splendid idea honey we should and bring the kids they haven't seen Billy they were four year old, speaking of the kid's diner is almost ready when do think they will be" before she could finish her sentence she heard the sound of the door kick down "Well guess that answers my question"

"Mum dad look what I found in the forest can we keep it can we please!?" Jake begging his parents with is big wide puppy eyes.

Joshua and Margaret were confused was to what Jake was talking about so they turn their heads to see Jermaine walk into the house looking to be a shade of sickly green holding is stomach just when they were going to ask what happen Jermaine vomited all over the floor after that he wiped his face of the excess vomited and began to speak "why did you not stop when you know full well riding on you makes me get motion sickness?"

"Sorry bro but look Finn looks like he had a great time riding on me look" as Jake stretched arms with Finn in hand towards Jermaine. He could see indeed the baby was having a good time by the way he was giggling and for some strange reason his made Jermaine less sick and even put a small smile on his face but then it disappeared when he remembered when he overheard Jake asking their parents if he could keep Finn.

"Jake we are not going to keep him he may have a family he may need to go ….." (Barf) that vomit had caught him off guard and then he proceeded to fall on the ground and passing out from a lack of fluids.

"Oh glob honey you take care of Jermaine I'll take care of this one right here all right sweet pea"

"Okay Joshua just be sure to call me if you need me and also explain to me what the situation is okay darling"

"You can count on it doll face" as Margaret headed her way to Jermaine to pick him up and take him to the bath room to be cleaned of all the vomit that covered Jermaine and to give him some water as well to hydrate him. Joshua looked back down on Jake and waited for an explanation "so care to explain why my front is busted down or why there is vomit on the flood and…. what is that you are holding their boy?"

"Oh this is what I want to keep I found him in the forest but I don't know what it is neither does Jermaine but he said you would know right dad"

Joshua looked down at the baby and it only toke him a second to figure it out "Jake old boy that is a hyooman aka fish man"

"He don't look like a fish"

"That's because you just have to remove the hat that's where they keeps its gills and fins" Joshua want and reached for the hat and grabbed it by the left ear and slowly pulled it off only to revel a full head of short golden blond hair that seemed to shine and sparkle in the light. Joshua's eyes widen three times its normal size at the sudden realization that this was no hyooman but a human baby boy. Joshua's mind was racing with many different questions like how did Jake find a human? Are humans coming back? Are they going to destroy us? Or do they come in peace now? Or, or, or Joshua's mind began to slow down when a sad thought came to mind 'or could he may be the last of his kind' Joshua said in a soft sad voice

"What was that dad I could not hear what you said?"

"What? Oh never mind boy go to the dinner table and eat and the go to sleep well talk about it in the morning" as Joshua took the baby away from Jake he could see the baby was tired and already half asleep.

"So we're keeping him?!"

"Maybe dear boy maybe" as soon as he said that he saw Jakes expressions turn sad.

"That always means no" as he walk walked into the kitchen to eat.

As Joshua saw his son leave he began to smell something foul it did not take long to find the source of the smell "oh my glob you are one smelly baby I need to hand you over to Margaret to get you cleaned up"

After a long talk about the human baby which they found out was named Finn from Jake they decided to adopt the human as their own child simply because of Margaret mother's intuition saying he would be something great in time. They told the boys that they had to keep Finn being a human a secret or else they run the risk of people wanting to kill him, experiment on him, worship him or glob forbid use him in some sick dark ritual. The boys understood this and vowed to protect him and for many years to come the family saw the human grow from a baby to a soon to be hero OOO. And when that time comes they hoped Finn would be able to reveal himself to the people as a human and accept him for it.


	3. Ch 2 a new hero is needed

Ch 3 a new hero is needed

7 years later

Much time has passed and now Billy the hero of OOO has retired from being the hero of OOO, Leaving the position vacant. That's was why many of the kings, queens, princes and princesses of OOO had gathered to discuss a replacement and many brought with them the best worriers or wizards of their lands. In hopes of them being the next great Hero of OOO.

The candy kingdom had brought their best candy knights with them. They were big strong, clad in heavy candy steel plating and were a lot smarter than they looked, although that fact was not surprising considering who their leaders were. The Jungle Kingdom brought their best hunters they were all tall and lean with had many symbols painted on his body each one was that of a great beast he alone had slain in combat. The vampire kingdom had no one with them believing they don't need to bring a hero either did the werewolf kingdom. The wizard kingdom brought their most powerful mage they had. she was short and a little chubby five feet tall wore a simple blue robe and welded a white staff with a dark red orb on top. The breakfast kingdom had their egg white assassins that wore long white cloaks with yellow hoods that held many hidden weapons inside. Like daggers, needles, throwing knives, caltrops and smoke bombs all of which are coated in poison.

Worst of all the lumpy space kingdom had brought their best gossiper who could latterly annoy anyone into killing them self's just to get away from her even by lumpy space standers. She had to be brought in wearing a restaurant-vest to stop her from texting and had her mouth duck taped shut to stop her talking and the worst thing about her was she would be the future queen of lumpy space.

As the royal meeting was about to start princess bubblegum cleared her throat and began to speak in a clear voice for all the royals to hear "alright as you all know Billy the hero has retired because of old age and none of us can blame him for that so what we need to do is find a replacement for him that is why you were all asked to bring your best champion or champions"

As she began to look around she was impressed with the turn out that of people that wanted to be the next hero of OOO. From people of the more powerful kingdoms like the Engagement Ring kingdom all the way down to the weaker kingdoms like the Hotdog kingdom. A little giggle escaped her mouth when she saw the hotdog kingdoms champions in her eyes. Were in short pathetic! And she swore to glob that one of them just exploded for no good reason when he simply tripped over.

Sadly, she saw that other kingdoms didn't bring anyone like the Goblin kingdom, the Fire kingdom, the Lemon kingdom, the Thief kingdom and the Vampire and Werewolf kingdoms. She understood that most of this kingdoms were evil or not that well liked but the Werewolf kingdom was a land filled with honorable worriers. Did none of them wish to be a great hero she questioned to herself? Just then the Werewolf queen Luna stood up from her seat everyone then turned their attention to the queen. She was considered one of the oldest and most beautiful beings on OOO being over 2000 years old, allegedly, but she looked like she was in her early twenty's her hair was long and pure white as well as her tail, her skin was a slightly tanned, she wore some pre-mushroom combat armor and a white beanie white wolf ears that she rarely took off for unknown reasons other than saying it was a gift from a long dead hero that has been forgotten.

"This is a joke right" she said in an ice cold voice "you want to just replace Billy like this, this is not how a hero is made you can't just expect people to become a hero like this. This is both disgraceful and dishonorable! To the title of hero"

"You know she is right Bonnibel, that's not how it works that's why I didn't bring anyone, that and I'm kind of suppose to be evil. And that and I've seen how this song and dance is supposed to go" interjected Marceline the Vampire queen who as well is said to be just as old as the werewolf queen

"Then pray tell how you make a hero?" Princess Bubblegum asked really desiring to know how.

"You don't, they are just born and when they are needed they will arise and show themselves in time and prove themselves worthy of the title of hero" as she spoke those words a figure entered the royal meeting hall. Everyone could hear the doors opening and turned their heads and gasped at what they had seen.

"Billy!" many of the royals said simultaneously

As Billy walked down the meeting hall he just seemed to ooze both power and respect with each of his steeps. As he reached his destination he stood in front of Princess Bubblegum's podium as she gave way to Billy he then looked over the crowd to see the others kings and queens and even princes and princesses and the champion of the representative kingdoms. "hello everyone" Billy said in a joy full tone "I know many of you are bummed out that I retired but you have to understand. I'm old and there really not that mush evil for me to slay and while I'm up here I might as well say this I kind of find this whole thing kind of insulting to the hero's way"

"What do you mean Billy?" asked bubblegum

"Like what Luna and Marceline said is right this is not how a hero is made, I wasn't chosen like this and the hero before he wasn't chosen like this" he said in a disappointed tone "but I will not stop you if you chose to go along with it but please know that a hero cannot pledge them self's to one kingdom like all that are here will unknowingly favor one over the others"

As Billy voiced his concerns many people agreed with him, some of the champions even felt a bit ashamed for what they were about to do "wait then who will be the next hero of OOO if none of them can be" Jungle Queen asked.

"No one will, none of you really need a hero right now and if you do need one he will show up in time to save you" explained Billy

"But what if one doesn't come up we would be hero-less what then?" bubblegum added

"Oh, my glob! Bonnibel this is why you are single, you always need to question things and then 'fix' them all the glob damn time can't you just take a chill pill and relaxes. Billy knows what he is saying, right Billy?" Marceline interjected.

"No Marceline she does have the right to worry but fear not I have already have seen the next likely hero of OOO for myself and I can tell you myself you are all in good hands in due time" Billy assured the worried princess "all he needs is to grow up a bit more" Billy added.

"Thank you, Billy, for the re... Wait needs to grow up a bit more" bubblegum repeated to herself as to put the pieces of the puzzle together "how old is he!?"

(Elsewhere)

It has been 7 years to this day that Finn was found by Jake in the boom boom forest as he and his adopted family were celebrating his eight birthday (they think) Joshua gave Finn a golden copper sword, Margaret gave him new cloths she had made a white long sleeve polo shirts with a light blue sleeveless sweater vest and long black cargo pants she even turned his little polar bear hat into a hood to help hide his long golden hair which many people think it is made of pure gold. Jermaine got Finn books on 'how to be an adventurer volumes 1-3' and Jake got Finn a black and white bandana and a pair of black tinted leather goggles to help hide his face and eyes for when he leaves the house to go on adventures. Or just regularly go out and meet people and in general have a life outside of the house.

As Margaret was bringing out the ice cream cake with eight candles on it Joshua had a camera in hand to capture the moment as soon as Finn blow out the candles a click from the camera could be heard along with a white blinding flash.

"So kid what did you wish for" Joshua ask already knowing what he wished for already.

"I want to go on an adventure" Finn said raising his new sword in the air.

"Okay tomorrow Jake and Jermaine will take you to your very first dungeon"

"Will there be dragons for me to slay?"

"Oh no dear dragons are for older adventure your still to young" Margaret interjected.

"But there will be lots of undead and maybe an evil wizard or two"

"And don't forget treasure and loot dad"

"Awe yes good thinking Jake I nearly forgot about that"

"Alright boys eat your cake before it melts and go to bed we got a big day tomorrow"

"Okay mom" they all said in unison.

As the boys finished eating the cake they washed up and all went to bed, to Finn today was perfect he had just turned 8 and was going on his very first adventure with his brothers and he was going to make mom and dad proud of what he has become and what he will become.

As Finn drifted off into sleep he hoped that he would hear his mom sing to him in his dreams again, not his adopted mom but his real mom, he thinks? The one he sees in his dreams that he believes is a memory of when he was still a baby. He could remember her only vividly he remembered that she had long flowing gold hair and eyes that felt like you were just staring at the ocean and the most defining feature is that of her singing voice which sounded sweet and pure that it would make even the darkest of places seem as bright as the sun.

The gods may have been smiling at Finn for he got the dream he had wished for, the same dream he's had ever since he could remember to replay in his dreams again. He was a baby wrapped up in a light blue blanket as his mom stroked his head gently and began to sing to him.

Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down  
When you finally find it  
You'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around

Everything stays  
Right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays

Ladadadadadum, dadadadadado, ooh, dadoodadoodoo, dadadum, dadum (2x)

Everything stays  
Right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays

Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays

As the song finished this was when the dream was usually supposed to end but it did not. Instead when his mother stopped singing Finn could hear people screaming and loud booming sounds past him as the world around him started turning dark. Finn starts to cry and tears begin to roll off his face he tries to gain his mother's attention but she doesn't respond to him. A quick look towards her face, he saw his mother bleeding in the forehead and three drops of blood landed on his face.

Things were getting worse. It had started out all sunshine and rainbows now it was all death and decay all around and before the nightmare ended the last thing Finn saw was a hand as black as the night itself reached out to grab Finn and take him away. Finn resisted with all his might he held onto the sleeves of his dead mother and cried even louder but it was all in vain as Finn got reaped way easily without effort as he look up to see the offender he saw a black mask with a dark blue skull glowing on it staring him down.

After seeing the face Finn shoot up from his bed in a cooled sweet and was breathing heavily he looked around his room and saw both of his brothers sleeping soundly as if nothing really happened. He could see the sun rising outside his window and just thought that it was just a bad dream and won't happen again but he could not help but feel that what he saw was more than a nightmare.

Jake begins to wake up and sees Finn sweating and he could hear him breathing heavily for air "bro you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost" Jake asked worriedly

"No! I'm fine I just had a bad dream, we should probably get ready after all we have my fist adventure today" Finn smiled to ensures his brother that everything was fine

"Okay if you say so"

Just so you know what the figure really looked like in Finn's dream look up **''Frontier buccaneers by johnsonting-d8ctukd''** it looks badass


	4. Ch 3 battle of death

Ch 3 battle of death

As promised Finn was going on his first dungeon crawl with Jake and Jermaine wearing his new cloths his mom made him. As they approached the area the dungeon was near the area grow dark and dreary as though this place was a hot spot for the undead.

"Oh my glob guys this place is creepy. I LOVE IT! It's everything I dreamed about" cheered Finn

"This is creepy?" Jake said with a confused look on his face "I'd give it a 3 out of 10 in the creep-o-meter"

"Really you're not remotely scared?" Jermaine asked Jake questionably.

"You bet, nothing scars me"

"JAKE LOOK OUT BHIND YOU A VAMPIER" as Jermaine pointed out to nothing knowing Jake's fear of vampires would get him nice and scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (high pitched girly scream)

"Nothing scars you right Mr. big and fearless guard dog" Jermaine sarcastically said

"Nice one" Finn complemented as he high fived Jermaine.

"That was not funny! If there was a real vampire it would have snatched you Finn and kept you as a blood bank until you were dead and dry Finn" Jake argued

"Speaking of the dead I think I see the entrance to the dungeon" Jermaine pointed out "looks like it's guarded by three skeleton worriers. A quick lightning spell will deal with then" as Jermaine charged the spell he was soon stopped by Finn.

"Wait let me deal with them. After all it's my adventure" Jermaine nodded in agreement and so did Jake.

Finn crept behind one of the three skeleton worriers and raised his sword to slash its back, the other skeleton worriers heard their comrade fall and saw Finn standing beside him they charge at Finn but Finn picks up the rusty sword on the ground and throws it as hard as he can at one of the skeletons and kills it. The third skeleton swings his sword at him but Finn bobs down and swipes his legs with his sword and when the skeleton hits the ground he chops its head off ending the quick battle.

"Finn that was globing awesome! Dad must have trained you well" Jake complemented Finn

"No not really it was mostly mum that trained me to fight" Finn answered honestly

"Wooooooow mom was the one to train you now I know that was some serious training stuff their" Jake said dumbfounded

"If you two ladies are done talking about who has the prettiest hair we should really get moving" exclaimed Jermaine.

"Ppfft like we all know that I have the prettiest hair of all" Finn said in a girly voice which earned him a few giggles from his two brothers before heading inside.

"That is true, you do have the prettiest hair in all of OOO, hell most guys and girls would be forgiven if they thought you to be a princess, hehehehe AWW!" Jermaine stopped laughing as Finn punched him in the arm. Not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to give him a warning.

As they proceeded into the dungeon they encountered more restrains the further they journeyed deeper into the dungeon they even managed to find some silver coins on the monsters they slayed. They soon entered a massive room and on the other side they could see an orc necromancer casting spells at a big metal door.

"RRRRRaaaaaaa" roared the Orc "cures! This blasted door! Those humans really knew how to keep people out and away from their stuff!"

Finn's eyes widen as he said that this door was made by humans. In fact, this was the first time Finn ever saw anything that was made by his people in person. Even if it was just a large metal door, it was a lest something rather than nothing at all. And maybe just maybe there could be something else behind the door. The possibilities were truly endless in Finn's overly imaginative mind.

"Hay guys I think I know that guy, I think his name Hagu wait let me check" As Jake looked in his bag he pulled out a few wanted poster and began to flip through them in hopes of finding the right one "ah here it is Hagu Shulhug B rank criminal, no known associates wanted dead or alive for the crimes of grave robing, use of dark and forbidden magic, murder and rape"

"Okay that settles it we have to stop him if he gets that door open and finds out whatever's inside he may cause untold chaos thought OOO" Finn declared as he drew his sword and move towards the criminal but was stopped by his brother Jermaine.

"Finn wait, that guy is a B rank criminal you are just a novice adventurer and you will be killed. That and he has control of all the monsters in this dungeon" Jermaine pointed out to Finn.

"Yeah but I have you guys to help be out with that and besides those are only low level monsters here for him to control and we killed all if not most of them already"

"Yes you are right there are only low level monsters here for him to control but look at his wanted poster again it says he's a grave robber and by the looks of him he is obviously an necromancer which means that he probably means he brought strong undead with him to guard him personally like any half decent necromancer would" as if on cue three undead monsters entered the room.

One was a knight with badly rusted armor so bad was the damage there were holes all over and half of his helmet was missing reveling a mummified face. Perhaps once in his time among the living he was once a noble knight of some high society of nobles cast.

The second was female and looked like she came from the jungle kingdom. Her appearance showed that she was not dead for long before becoming undead with a part of her lower right jaw missing showing the bone and cuts and bruises all over her body she would of been considers quit beautiful when she was alive. Both Jake and Jermaine couldn't help but think that she may have been one of Hagu's supposed rape victims that he killed and resurrected.

The last monster was by far the most monetarist of all. It was a large hulking beast of a creature with four arms and it looked to be an amalgamation of different corpses of both monster and people all stitched together and kept in place with foul dark sorcery.

"See I was right, Finn we have to leave now no way we can fight those guys and come out unscratched"

"I know that now but you heard what he said that door was made by my people and it just feels wrong to leave it here with him to open it, no I will fight and stop him from whatever evil plan he has. With or without your help and protect my heritage from scum like him"

"Welp I'm sticking with Finn. We can take them but we stand a better chance of taking them down if you join us Jermaine and if you don't you don't get to share in the treasure that's behind that door"

"Jake how do you plan on opening the door if he couldn't get it to open"

"So what if I can't get the door open? Have you seen the bounty on his head 250 gold coins bro"

"250 gold coins!? That seems a bit high for someone of B ranked to have on their head. Coin like that is usually reserved for an A ranked criminal not B ranked. They're usually around about 100 or at most 150 gold, what's with the unusually high amount?"

"I don't really know, but if I had to guess maybe it's because he's probable just pissed off some high class noble. I mean just look bro, one of the undead monsters does look like he was a noble"

"That is a good point"

After much deliberating in Jermaine's head he reluctantly agreed to fight them. They played it smart, by just waiting for the orc necromancer to tier himself out by letting him rage at the door with his constant barrage of combat magic which would leave him weaken and therefor venerable to an attack. The only real danger was the three undead that guarded him. They decided that Finn would fight the knight because Finn called dibs. While Jake will do battle the big one, for obvious reasons really. And lastly Jermaine would take on the jungle fighter.

"Alright everyone ready" Finn asked his brothers

"Yes" they both replied

"Alright let's CHARGE!" Finn and Jake screamed but not Jermaine feeling it to be idiotic and not wanting his enemy to think he's an idiot like his two brothers.

Hearing the screams of two idiots Hagu turned around to see three assailants charging at him, Hagu immediately commanded what little undead he still had under control to protect him.

As all three come out of their hiding place to fight the selected undead Finn swung his sword at the undead knight but he blocked the blow with his shield and then counter by swinging his mace across. Finn saw the attack coming and dodged but to only see he was being kneed in the gut. Finn dropped down to one knee on the floor by the knight, luckily Finn managed to roll away before the knight could take another swing with his mace. Finn realized he can't win with brute force like the other undead so he would need to relay on his speed and size so he formulated a plan of action. Finn charged at the knight again but this time he slid in between his legs and slash at one of his knee caps causing the knight to kneel down giving Finn an opening as he stabbed one of the holes in the armor rapidly ending the fight before it could get out of hand.

Jake had a much easier time with his opponent for his opponent relied solely on his size and strength to win all of his battles. Nothing really special at all, all Jake needed to do was grow bigger in size and beat the monster at his own game. Jake grow almost twice as big to overpower the monster and crush him leaving him the victor, as he looked to see how the others were doing Jake saw Finn defeat the knight and couldn't help but feel proud of his little brother but his twin was having more trouble with his fight.

Jermaine was stuck with the worst kind of opponent for someone like him, one that can close the distance between them, for an undead Jermaine had to admit she was pretty fast for a stiff corps getting right in his face, punching and kicking him before he could chant a spell to counter with.

"A little help guys" Jermaine screamed knowing that his brothers have won their fight already.

Finn was the first to intervene stopping the jungle brawler from pounding his brother's face in by swinging his sword wildly in hopes of landing a hit but she avoided all his strikes and back away. Jake stretched out his hand to grab and restrain her but she quickly caught his arm and wiped him into the ceiling and into the ground. The fight was heating up and soon the orc would recover to full power, he was both angry and pleased how things were turning out, anger that two out of three of his most powerful undead were defeated easily but pleased to know that he would soon have three new more stronger undead servants soon.

Finn and Jake were duking it out with the jungle brawler surprisingly she held out very well countering all their attacks and throwing them around but this gave Jermaine the breathing room he needed to cast a binding spell on the brawler. Finn and Jake kept her distracted so when Jermaine used the binding spell she would not have the time to avoid it, Jermaine unleashed his spell that illuminated the room in dark blue light that constricted her in place allowing Finn and Jake to finisher her off.

Things were not looking good for the orc he had still not fully recovered from the earlier outburst he had with the door, however his monsters did a good job buying him time but he just still needed a little more time.

"Wait! You have no idea who you are messing with, do you even know who I am the people I know! Walk away now and I'll forget this even happened" he had hoped this may convince them fighting him was not good for them but his hope was for not.

"It says her on your wanted poster your name is Hagu Shulhug and that you have no big name connections" Jake pointing to the poster

"So you lot are bounty hunters, then you thee must have been tracking me for weeks then" Hagu Shulhug snarled at himself for being foolish enough to live a trail

"Nope we just …" faster than anyone could react Jake had been squished in-between two stone tablets "OUCH that really hurt but I'm fine"

Finn and Jermaine looked at Jake to see that he was fine, slowly stretching out of the stone slabs, then looking back to Hagu Shulhug seeing him with a big evil grin, both brothers realizing that Hagu was just distracting them to buy time to replenish enough of his mana to fight with and he succeeded in doing so. Luckily for the boys they know that Hagu has not completely recovered all of his mana so the battle could go either way.

Hagu begins the battle by shooting a ball of dark energy at the team, Finn and Jermaine managed to doge just in time but Jake was still stuck in the stone slabs and was blasted to the other side of the room knocking him out cold.

"Did you really think that you lot could stand a chance against me! Two mutts and a… and a…" Hagu stuttered not knowing what was under the hood, goggles and bandana that covered Finns face "I'm sorry but what are you child? You're obviously not one of those mutts" he asked.

"I'm your end" replied Finn as he charged at Hagu but was repelled back by a torrent of flames.

Being denied identification picked Hagu's interests a little "I'm sure I'll find out when I kill you" he taunted, he then began to cast an array of fire balls Finn ducked into cover while Jermaine casted a ward around him, sadly the fire balls where to powerful for him to hold at bay and was blown to a wall with a few burn marks and a concussion.

Finn seeing this, Finn rushed to pull his brother out of the open and into cover but was blasted off to the side by another fire ball. Hagu stopped his spell seeing that he has won he walks over to Finn and kicks away his sword from his hand and picks him up by the throat.

"You and your friends were very good and I really mean it truly I do, you'll make find additions to my retinue in your un-life. but in the end you were nothing more than a mere childe but now let's see what's under the mask" as Hagu removed Finn's goggles and bandana his eyes widen in shock for he was staring into the eyes of a real live human being.

He was amazed at what he had found, forget about the door he has a living human in his hands and he knows many wizards and witches that would pay a pretty penny for him, but a new thought entered his mind he could sell him to one of the kingdoms. They would pay him more than a king's ransom and if he played his cards just right he might become the court mage and be set for life.

As Hagu was distracted with the prospects of striking it rich Finn used this opportunity to reached for his knife that he had strapped to his leg and stabbed Hagu right in the throat watching him bleed out effectively killing him. Finn wiped off the blood his blade and picked up his sword and then went to check on his bothers. Seeing as they were both okay they walk over to the metal door except for Jake who went to Hagu's corps to check for any valuables and to cut his head off for proof of the bounty and then rejoined his brothers.


	5. ch 4 the first damsel in distress

**Updated**

 **If mistakes are found just PM me and I'll try and fix it**

"Any ideas on how to open it" asked Jermaine the group.

"I have an idea" proclaimed Jake as he enlarged his hands and then tried to pry the large metal door open. However after a few minutes of failed attempts to pry the door open Jake simply give-up "okay my idea failed what about you Finn your people built this thing, so goy any thoughts" huffed Jake

"I have no idea" Finn answered "maybe there is a hidden panel" Finn guessed as he extended his hand to examine the door. But the moment he touched it, it began to glow upon the surface his hand was touching and the door just opens.

"WOW! Guess it just needed a little human touch to open. Though I am very surprised that search complex circuitry such as this has survived for this long and still maintains its function for this long" exclaimed Jermaine.

"Well what could I say my people build stuff to last"

As the doors fully opened they could see that the room was filled with NOTHING AT ALL IT WAS COMPLITLY EMPTY!, out of the three bothers Jake took this the hardest he starched all around the room hoping to find another door for Finn to open but no luck this room was just a dead end. Finn and Jermaine were seeing Jake frantically looking around they moved in to stop him but as soon as Finn's foot touches the metal floor the whole room lights up and everyone stops in their tracks, from the center of the room a horizontal rectangle container raises from the floor menacingly.

All three brothers look towards it in amazement and walk to the center of the room thinking that this is the treasure of the room as they reached the container the two bothers pushed Finn towards it.

"Hey what in globs name was that for"

"Finn the door opened for you! The chest reveled its self to you! And I and Jake think. Nay, we believe you are the only person left on OOO that can open that chest! You know, without activating the failsafe or the security measures or possibly the self-destruct sequence" Jermaine explained with Jake nodding his head up and down in agreement.

"Yes, what he said"

Not even bothered to argue Finn walks closer to the chest and taps it on the surface with his finger tip and hears a sharp hissing sound and then the chest pops open to revel a sword. The sword was still in its sheath, the sheath was as black as night and had some wired golden runes running cross it. Finn grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. Finns eyes widen at the beautiful broadsword, it was a one sided blade with light blue energy highlighting its edge and with more wired light blue runes on it.

"It's perfect" Finn whispered to himself "from now on you will be my new sword"

"I don't know Finn that sword looks a bit big for your age to carry and wield around"

"Yay Finn you're too young and small to wield a sword that big"

"What! This sword weighs as much as a feather to me"

"Wait let me test that" Jermaine asks and Finn hands him the sword "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MY GLOOOOB!" Jermaine screams and drops the sword "that sword is so cursed, it weighs a fucking ton"

"Baby, move aside for Jake the strong" Jake shoves his brother aside as he shape shifts into a big and burly muscular man and picks up the sword, he didn't even get the sword two inches off the ground before the weight beard down on him. Jake increased his size in order to compensate for the weight and it was working until light blue veins began to appear on his arms.

Jake felt himself getting weaker and weaker the longer he held the sword and soon found himself letting go as he dose the blue veins disappear the moment his fingers let go of the handle. Jake shrinks back down to his normal size and drops down to the floor, both brothers rush to his side to see if anything is wrong.

"JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!"

"HOW… COME… EVERYTHING… HERE… ONLY… WORKS… FOR… YOU!" Jake huffed

"Bro you're alright"

"Yes I'm fine I just feel like I was just drained of all my energy to do anything"

"I was right it is cursed and much like the room Finn you are the only person to wield the sword"

"That is so mathematical but I think when we get back home I'll just put it away until I'm a bit older to wield such power, that and it almost killed you sooooo yeah going to fell weird using the sword hahaha" Finn nervously laughed.

"Finn that is a very mature choice you just made and I'm proud of you but for now lets go home. It's getting late we need to get out of here and cash-in that 250 gold coin bounty go home to mom and dad" the moment Jermaine finished his sentence Jake shoot out of his slump and was rejuvenated with the mention of money.

"Holy shite I almost forgot about that! Quick, the jungle kingdom is the closest place we can turn in the bounty" Jake rushed out making a Beeline for the exit leaving his brothers behind.

Finn gave Jermaine a knowing smile "you knew that would work"

"Finn I've known Jake for my inter life and I know there is only three things that get him motivated to do anything one is money, the second is woman, and third is food"

"What do women have to do with motivating Jake Jermaine?"

Jermaine mentally slapped himself for mentioning things Finn was not old enough to understand "I'll tell you when you're older Finn, now hurry up we need to catch-up with Jake" Jermaine said hoping to avoid going further into this conversation.

 **Elsewhere**

A small little green girl with antlers on her head is running through the forest trying to get away from an assault droid that is hunting her down for reasons yet known. She is panicking as she was trying to use what little magic she has to distract the droid long enough for her to lose him, she uses the roots and vines of the nearby trees to bind him in place and hopefully crush him.

Sadly the droid is not easily held in place as half as long as she hoped for when the roots and vines caught him blades sprung out of his forearms and cut them off him and he continued his chase. She now knows her only hope is to get to the jungle kingdom and hope that the city guard can deal with the droid, that or she runs into some adventures that are strong enough to help her out.

As she begins to regret going in the human ruins to steal an artifact knowing full well that the ruins are filled with machines patrolling the area around the clock but what choice did she have, this was her last option she had left. Tears begin to roll down her eyes as the droid closes into her believing she is going to die soon she finds a clearing in the forest and she tries to make her final stand and pray she could win.

 **Back with the boys**

"So Finn you really just going to store that sword way until your older? Seems like a waste to me"

"Yeah I understand where you're coming from but it's just too powerful and I don't know what else it could do, I mean you should understand this the most. It nearly killed you just by you holding it and pluses the sword dad gave me hasn't even seen a week of uses"

"Finn that sword dad gave you is a piece of scrap metal that is meant for novice adventures, I bet it did not cost him more than 1 silver coin"

"I know Jake it's just for sentimental value that's all I mean come on this is my first sword and the new sword is just too long it just doesn't go well with my stature"

"Still I say it's a waste of a good sword"

"Jake just drop it, it's Finn's sword and we have to respect what he chooses to do with it and I think Finn made the right course of action" Jermaine spoke as he smiles at his brother for being more mature and thoughtful then his supposedly older brother.

 **BOOOOOOM!** A loud explosion was heard and all three turn to its direction to see a flock of birds fly away.

"What in Glob's name was that?" ask Finn.

"Don't know let's check it out hold on tied guys we're going for a ride" as Jake stretched both his arms and wrapped them around his brothers.

"JAKE NOT AGAIN PLEASE LET ME DOWN I'LL RUN THERE I DON'T WANT TO GET SICK AGAIN STOP!" Jermaine pleaded with his brother but Jake did not listen as perusal instead opting to get them their as fast as possible. When both bothers were secure in his hands Jake stretched his legs high in the air and started walking where the sounds of explosions were happening.

 **Back with the little girl**

As she was blow into a tree by the force of the explosion she just felt like giving up, she was tired, in pain and was out of ideas on how to get away. The assault droid started to casually walk towards her with both of his forearm blades full extended, ready for the kill. She profusely starts to cry believing this was her end, and as the droid was about to end her life until a blue and white blur slashed at its face living a shallow cut on its face plate.

Both the droid and the girl turn to see a boy in a polar bear hoodie with his face covered by a bandana and a pair of black tinted leather goggles, he had two swords with him. The first sword was held in his hands and the other one was a long broadsword strapped to his back. The kid didn't look that much older than her maybe a year or two younger, the assault droid was about to lunge at the kid but was punched form behind by a giant fist and was sent hurtling towards the boy.

Finn used the momentum to his advantage and slashed the chest as the assault droid as it passed him by and slammed into a tree causing it to collapse as the droid passed through it. Seeing as things went well Finn ran towards to injured green girl along with this brothers.

"Are you alright you're not hurt are you"

"Yes but not that much I think I'll be fine" she sees Finn extending his hand out to her to help her stand up, she takes his hand "thanks for saving me"

"No worries"

"Hey guys, I don't think it's dead"

As they all look back to see that the assault droid was just standing there for some reason as if waiting for them to make the first move. Finn got a good look at the droid it was humanoid in shape and size light brown in color, the armor plating looked as is if it would be slick in design but was dented up pretty badly when Jake made his fist bigger and punched him though a tree, he was also now missing his left forearm blade and he had a white number 4 on the left side of his chest.

The droid glanced over Finn then over to his brothers to size them up for combat "I'll admit I'm surprised that you three manage to damage me like this but this will not happen again" Jermaine's eyes widen when he heard the machine speak, he had heard that most machine were mostly basic and incapable of speech but the ones that could speck are the most dangerous of all.

"Guys keep your guard up this one is one of the more dangerous type machines there is" Jermaine informed

"And with take little speech I can already tell that you are the smartest one of the group, it's sad really I always hated killing intellectual people but hey I really hate it more when people get in my WAY!" his voice sent shivers throughout the group all except Finn who stood at the ready which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you doing this she is just a little girl?" Finn asked

"You're really brave and you seem to have a strong sense in justices those are very good quality's to have… I'm sorry but what's your name young man"

"Finn"

"Finn do you know what she has done?"

"No that's what I asked you"

"Fair point, I guess I'll get straight too it she stole an artifact from the ruin I reside in and she was good I nearly didn't see she her"

"Then this can solved without anyone getting hurt she'll just give it back"

"I'm afraid that won't work Finn she has to die" he points his blade at her "it's just how things are but I really do like you for some strange reason so walk away now and I'll let you and your two dogs live"

"NO!" Finn replies without a hint of hesitation or fear in his voice.

"Um, spoken like a true hero I respect that. Truly I do" then he and Finn lunged at each crossing blades with one another. The droid using its free hand was about to sucker punch Finn in the gut but was stopped when Jake coiled his hand around his leg and flung him into another tree.

"You have got to kidding me, again!"

"Thanks for the save Jake"

"No worries bro"

"Alright here's what we're going to do Jake and I will take this guy head on and Jermaine you'll stay with her just in case he gets past us, alright?"

"Alright" both brothers answer

"Are you really going to fight the droid?" the girls asked with tears of joy in her eyes.

Finn turns his head around to face her and replies "Of course I will" in a soft and caring voice.

"But why, you owe me nothing why are you doing this?"

"Because the hero always rescues damsel in distress"

She then blushes a deep shade of red and quickly covers it up behind her hands not wanting Finn her savior to see her like this. Both Jake and Jermaine mentally sighed believing Finn did not know the meaning and context of what he just said to her and how she could of misinterpreted it.

Jake increases his size and turns his right hand into a hammer but before he could swing his hammer hand the droid opened up his left hand and fired energy bolts. Jake swirled his big body around in hopes of avoiding damage.

Seeing as the droid kept missing he changed targets to his brother Jermaine and the girl. Jermaine cast a ward in just of the nick of time to block the bolts but Jake got distracted thinking his brother couldn't hold out for long failing to notice that droid switched targets back to Jake catching him off guard and got two energy bolts to the chest causing Jake great pain and falling to the ground and going back to normal size.

"That was for throwing me into a tree, TWICE!"

But this gave Finn the time needed to get into melee with the droid again, but the fight wasn't going so well. Finn did manage to get a few good hits in but the metal the droid was made of was strong and only left a few scratch marks. The droid went for a roundhouse kick, seeing this Finn was ready to block it but his sword was cheap and badly damaged so when the kick hit the blade it shattered and his face was kick-in. the force of the impact knocked the lenses from his goggles and splitting his lower lip causing blood to soak into the bandana.

Seeing both his brothers beaten bloodied Jermaine was starting to lose his shite "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY TEN FOLDE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Jermaine charged a lightning spell putting everything he had into it and discharging it at the droid hitting him square in the chest, causing his armor in many areas to heat up red hot. See this Jermaine grinned thinking he had done some serious damage to the droid. Sadly however the droid did not fall over like Jermaine hoped instead he just giggled as if his attack was no more than a tickle to him.

"Hahahaha thanks for the recharge power reserves at 300%"

"Oh glob dammit" fully understanding that his attack only gave him more power.

As the droid lifts his left arm to fire an over-charged energy bolt at Jermaine and the girl of which both are frozen in fear. Just before he could fire the energy bolt he found his arm was cut clean off he turned around to see Finn standing with his new sword in hand.

The droid recovers from this setback and swings his blade at Finn, Finn also swings his blade as well to intercept the droids. But Finn's blade proved to be the better of the two as it breaks the droid's blade and with a second swing Finn cuts off the other arm.

The droid stumbles back and knows he was losing he decided to get a quick scan of Finn for reference the next time they would meet. As he scanned Finn's eye's and bloodstained bandana, the scans informed the droid that Finn was human. The race that had created him and his race it would be suffice to say that he was beyond awestruck, he and many more like him have all but lost faith that they would come back, this changes everything.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you, I'll be seeing you next time me met Finn" those were his last before Finn decapitated him. Without his arms and head to direct and control the excess energy in the droid's body he exploded sending Finn flying in the air.

Luckily Jake recovered enough to enlarge his hand and catch Finn in midair giving him a soft landing.

"Thanks for the save bro"

"No 'COUGH' 'COUGH' worries Finn I got your back" he then looks over at the smoldering crater where the droid blow up "guess we won't see him ever again" oh how wrong Jake was.

"But didn't he say he'll see Finn again next time?" Jermaine pointed out.

"Don't think about it. He was just messing with your head Jermaine now help me patch Finn up he looks hurt"

"FINN!"

"Oh brother"


	6. Ch 5 new friends

**Update**

 **If mistakes are found just PM me and I'll try and fix it**

Ch 5 new friends

 **At one of the human ruins**

A pod opens up to revel a droid the same droid that was defeated by Finn not just 5 minutes ago the only difference was that he hand the number 5 on his chest instead of 4.

"You failed you to kill the girl and bring back the original creation. Do you even compute that they are replaceable PXN4 or should call you PXN5 now?"

"I know I failed PDE3 so don't get your wiring in a knot and I do compute that they are replaceable but something grand has happened that is more important than the retrieval of an original, and yes PXN5 dose have a nice ring to it"

"What could be so grand to excuse your failure PXN5?"

"I saw a human a real live human he was named Finn and we fought and he beat me" the room became silent the only noises that could be heard was the humming of the machines around them

"You lie! You and I both know there are no more humans left on Erath"

"Oh ye of little faith" teased PXN5

"Let hypothesize what you say is true we would have to tell the others of your discovery and we would…" PDE3 was cut-off before finishing this sentence

"NO! We tell no one about this"

"But why?"

"Think about it, most of us have never even seen a human and we still view them as gods, the ones that have seem and known them are all but crazy about them. They horde whatever they can find that is closely related to them and kill anyone that even tries to have them. Now think about it for a second what will happen if they discover that there is one last human child out there on this Earth…" PXN5 waits for a response but gets none "they would send out armies to go looking for him and destroy anything in their way and when they do find him they would just put him in stasis in order to preserve him. And that is no way to treat a god of our people nor would it be a life for a child"

"Then what's your plane?"

"We simply wait"

"For what?"

"Like all of his people before him we simply wait for him to become something grate and that PDE3 is how I will find him without the others knowing"

"And then what will you do when to re-find him again"

"Simple we will help him become even greater than he could possibly be alone"

 **With Finn and the others**

"Oh thank glob! Finn I thought I all most lost you" Jermaine preached looking over Finn's injuries and patched him up the best he could.

"Hay what about me I'm the one that got shoot twice where's my, oh thank glob?" complained Jake.

"What about you?" Jermaine joked.

"Okay guys that's enough for now, I think introductions are in order" Finn looks over to the girl they had just saved to get a better look at her. She has leafs for hair and tree branch antlers, along with a tan hood and a black eye mask. She has light green eyes with dark green vertical pupils similar to those of a cat, and her skin is turquoise. She wears a lose fitting forest green tunic and she wore no shoes. And had an empty quiver and also a brown leather satchel

"H-hi my n-name is Huntress wizard but you can just call me Huntress and thanks for saving me Finn" still blushing from earlier she looks directly into Finn's now exposed eyes, to her they look like prized sapphires and she could make out that his was a nice golden color hair under his hood. However she sees that he is bleeding form in the mouth "you're bleeding her let me help you I know some healing magic" she reaches for his bandana to get a better look at his injury however she is stop by Finn when he grabs her hand.

"I'm fine but thanks for the offer anyways" she smiles as Finn is still holding her hand gently and getting lost in his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Huntress Huntress Huntress" Finn repeats trying to get her attention.

"W-wh-what is it?" she finally responds snapping out of her trance.

"I was asking what you snatched from the droid to make him want to kill you?"

Huntress thought about not telling them but they did risk their lives and she did want Finn to trust her so she reached into her satchel and pulled out a teal-blue rectangular box that had BMO on both its sides and handed it to Finn.

"I didn't get far in and this was all I could grab that wasn't bolted down or too big for me to carry so I took it"

"But why risk your life like that for this?"

Huntress begins to get teary eye "because I needed to, you see my parents are very sick and they need medicine that's really expensive and even before that we had a bit of money problems so we risk losing our home, I tried everything I could, I even went as far as becoming a info runner and even a drug mule for bad people but it was never enough and I was running out of time and I was afraid that if I didn't do this I'd lose everything" as tear drops fell from her face Finn felt bad for her and he wanted to help any way he could.

He looked over to his Jermaine and handed him the small box "how much do you think its worth?" Finn asks Jermaine.

Jermaine begins to inspect it thoroughly and tells him what he can "it's just a gaming console and I'm sorry to say it's only worth 10 to 20 silver coins" Jermaine informs "I mean if you had some game for it you could of gotten a lot more for it even then I'd only go as high as 2-4 gold then. But I'm guessing you don't"

Huntress couldn't believe what she had just heard, all her hard efforts were for nothing and she just fell to her knees and just started crying her eyes out, she was going to lose everything close to her. Jake and Jermaine both looked away not wanting to see the wreck that Huntress had become.

Finn kneeled down to her and placed his hand on her shoulders and gently pulled her in for a hug, in an effort to try and comfort her and as she cried on his shoulder she did fell nice knowing some people cared about her.

"Wait how much money do need anyway" Finn asked curiously pulling her out of the hug

Huntress stopped crying and wiped her tears away "I needed at least 200 gold coins"

Finn was thinking as to where he could get that kind of dough, then he remembered the Orc he killed, he was worth 250 gold coins. Finn got up and walked to Jake and Jake didn't like the look on Finns face.

"Jake I need it"

"What? Finn you can't be serious we worked hard for this, we can't just give it way"

"Jake to be fair Finn was the one to kill the Orc and you were the one that got knocked out first and so easily and quickly"

"Yay but Finn got the sword and what do I get"

"Jake this is Finn's adventure not yours or mine so we do what he wants"

"But but but" Jake tried to argue back but the death glares he got from his brothers and the sad and concussed puppy eyes from huntress were too much for him to handle at once. "Fine here you go just take it already" Jake hands the sake to Finn that held the head of the wanted Orc.

Finn makes his way back to huntress who is still on her knees and sulking, helps her up and whips her tears away then hands her the sake and a piece of paper.

"What is this for?"

"It's something to help you with your money problems"

Huntress first looked at the piece of paper first to see that it was a wanted poster of an Orc that had a 250 gold coin bounty then looking at the sack and saw blood dripping from it and put to and to together.

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"I asked what do you want, no one just saves someone from a killer droid and then helps them out with their financial crisis and not want anything in return, I mean that's just not normal"

"Then I'm not a normal person then" then out of nowhere Finn gets a hug and a little kiss on the check from huntress and she whispers in his ears which caused Finn to blush a little.

"Thank you doofus no one has ever been this kind to me before, I'll never forget you and I will repay you someday whether you like it or not" as she pulls away from Finn she reaches into her satchel again and pulls out a peach seed and gives it to Finn. "Here take this as a token of my gratitude and make sure you keep it with you at all times and you can also keep the gaming consoles with this bounty I don't really need it anymore" as she finished specking she ran back into the forest to claim the bounty.

Jake looks over to Finn "I can't believe she gave you a peach seed after all we done for her"

Both Finn and Jermaine tell Jake to "just get over it"

 **Back at home**

Margaret is getting worried that the boys are not back yet "OH no oh no oh no" Margaret passes back and forth "oooooohhhhhh Joshua we need to go out and go looking for them, they were supposed to be back by now"

"Stop worrying sugar lips the boys will be fine I sent them to a low level dungeon they'll be back soon"

"I can't wait any longer I'm going to…" knock knock knock Margaret and Joshua hear someone knocking at the door. Margaret rushes over to the door to see her children all covered in dirt and blood, if Margaret's mouth could stretch like Jakes it would have been half way to the underworld.

"Wow! Looks like you boys coped a shiner to your everything, must have been one hell of an adventure right Margaret? Margaret you there?" Joshua waved his hand in front of Margaret's face to grab her attention but she wasn't responding "well looks like you boys broke your mother, come inside and I'll fix you up and you can tell me all that happened"

So the boys started explaining what had happen to them, from the meeting and slaying of the Orc then finding the sword that Finn can only use and the saving of Huntress from the killer assault droid and giving the bounty to her because of her family problems and her giving Finn the seed and the console.

Joshua stares at the three items laid out before him the sword, the console and the seed. First was the sword Joshua didn't need the boys telling him it was human made he could tell with just a glance with all his experience with human artifacts, the boys also tell him the blade is cursed and that any one besides Finn who uses it the sword will becomes unbearable heavy and if for some reason you can still hold on to it glowing light blue veins appear on your arms and sap the live from you. Joshua wouldn't lie he was tempted to use it but after hearing what happen to Jake he was put off by it.

The second item did catch Joshua curiosity as to way an intelligent droid was sent to retrieve a simple gaming console instead of a mindless drones. Joshua has heard that that intelligent droids, robots, AIs and other manmade creations hardly ever leave the confines of the ruins they live in only ever leaving them to go to other ruins or to retrieve very important artifacts and he could hardly think a gaming console was that important.

And last but not lest the peach seed, Joshua was bewildered as to why anyone would give a seed as a token of gratitude unless "Finn was Huntress by any chance a woodland nymph? Or anything of a similar sort?"

"Ahh…" Finn looked confused and thinking very hard to decide if she was one or not, Joshua then looked over to Jermaine to get the answers he needed.

"Yes" he answered

"Okay that makes a lot more sense now"

"Why?" Finn asked

"You'll find out sooner or later son, okay everyone get to bed its past your bed time and I have to explain everything to your mother and unfreeze her at the sometime" as the boys were heading to bed Joshua pulled Jermaine off to the sides "almost forgot to give you this sport" he hands him a letter and states to open it and read its contents, Jermaine's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face to read as such

To Jermaine

This letter was sent to inform you of your proposed application to the university of

Magical arts and advancements

Has been excepted for next year's enrollment

You are to be also informed that you scored in to top 10%

And will be given a scholarship to pay for your tuition and subsequent fees

Jermaine couldn't believe his luck he was accepted into one of the most postages university in all of OOO he couldn't wait to tell his brothers in the morning… oh right he didn't tell his brothers that he applied to the university knowing if by some chance he would be accepted he would have to leave his brothers behind.

Joshua seeing the distress in his sons face puts his hand on his shoulder to reassure that nothing bad was going to happen "I'm sure they'll be proud of you I mean it's not like everyday someone from the family goes to college and you're not leaving forever right?"

"Yay I guess your right dad I'll go tell them right now" Jermaine proclaimed as he began walking up the stairs to his bedroom to tell his brothers the good news but he saw that they were all sound asleep. Jermaine didn't blame them for falling asleep so quickly after all they went through they deserve a nice rest, he'll just tell them in the morning.

 **Morning**

Jermaine awoke to the sounds of rustlings and clinks down stairs, he looked around and he could not see where his brothers were so he went down stairs and found them going through the kitchen draws.

"What are you two idiots doing?"

"Looking for batteries" Finn answered

"For what?"

"The game console duh!" Jake answered

"Where's mom and dad they should be up by now?"

"Dad is still asleep and mom is still frozen at the doorway" Finn emphasized by pointing at mom cross the hall.

"Well gather up I have something impotent to tell you all" Finn and Jake did stop what they were doing and Jake was thoughtful enough to move mom towards them to hear Jermaine announcement. "Okay I may not have told you all before but I applied to go to college next year and I got accepted last night"

Jermaine waited in anticipation for his family's reaction, both of his brothers smiled and cheered for him and his mother unfroze in order to congratulate him.

"I can't believe my boy is growing up so quickly it seems like only yesterday I was changing your dipper"

"Oh my glob Jermaine that's awesome I wish I was that smart"

"Yay me to plus I hear college chicks are smoking hot" as soon as Jake said that his mother slapped him right across the head. "OUCH!"

Jermaine just stood there and contemplated that dad was right they would be proud of him "Okay what are we going to do to celebrate?"

"Help us find some batteries and you get first go on the console"

"No need to look boys I know where some batteries are" as Margaret dug in her purse she pulled out two AA batteries and handed them to Finn. All three brothers ran into the living room where they last left the console and Finn placed the batteries inside and flipped it on, when the screen came on a pair of eyes and a mouth were seen and then proceeded to yawn as if it just awoke from a pleasant nap.

"Hello I'm BMO what's your name?" the little robot said with a childlike voice, all three bothers pause not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Hi BMO I'm Finn this is Jake and this over here is Jermaine how are you doing?" Finn replied

"I'm doing fine I guess, I was asleep for a very long time though, so did I miss anything?"

"How long have you dean asleep?" Jermaine asked

"Ha ha ha ha silly doggie you are not supposed to talk but that is so cool that you can"

"Hay what do you mean by that"

"I'm just saying last time I checked all dogs could only woof, bark and howl at stuff"

"How long ago was that?"

"According to my internal clock over 2000 years ago"

Everyone was stunned at what they just hear if what the little robot said was true then that would mean he was pre-mushroom wars. Jermaine ran to wake dad and fill him in on the details on the little robot named BMO. Shocked Joshua rushed out of bed and into the boy's room to see the robot taking to Jake and Finn and seemingly having a good time.

"Oh hay dad guess what BMO here can make his own video games isn't that mathematical"

Joshua walks right up to BMO and looks him dead in the eye and asks "are you really over 2000 years old?"

"Yes"

"Who created you?"

"Moe did, he created me for his son to play with but sadly he never bothered to date any woman so he let me wonder around lone hoping I'd find a family of my own and maybe even find somebody else's little boy to take care of but I ran out of power before then" BMO looks towards Finn instinctively knowing he is a human and a little boy despite the coverage on his face and looks back at Joshua and asks "Will you be my new family?" in a sweet childlike voice

It now made a lot more sense now why an intelligent android was sent to retrieve BMO, because he is an original creation. One that is made by a human and not by one of their own which there are very few left and those that are still around are the equivalent to royalty to them.

"Sure why not" Joshua answered

"Yay" Finn, Jake and BMO cheered and as they did BMO sprouted legs and arms and shouted "who wants to play video games"


	7. Ch 6 bounty hunting

**Update**

 **If mistakes are found just PM me and I'll try and fix it**

Ch 6 bounty hunting

A week after BMO became part of the family they soon discovered that the little robot had a few odd quirks about him. Like the fact he thinks that he can eat and drink, he talks to himself in the mirror and calls his reflection football and he karate chops you out of nowhere but that only added to he's cute little charm.

He is also very handy round the house he can cook and he can clean which made Margaret's job a whole lot easier than before.

"Hey Jake can I ask you something?"

"Yah what is it BMO?"

"Why do have all these wanted posters around you?"

"Because BMO a week ago Finn gave a really big score away to this girl named Huntress and I'm going to try and re-gain the money I, I mean 'WE!' lost by going bounty hunting because this week is my adventure time and we're going to do what I want"

Just outside the room Jermaine could hear everything Jake was saying to BMO, he know Jake was a bit greedy with money but it never came to hurt anybody and he felt that he need to confront his bother about this. As he walked into the room he saw a stack of at least 15 wanted poster and a whole bunch more around the room. On closer inspection on the stack the top wanted poster was a C rank criminal gang, maybe Jake learnt his lesson from the previous bounty and is only aiming for small time crooks but just to be sure he walks to Jake and see what's his plan is.

"So Jake are you really sure you want to do this, I mean you do remember what happen last time don't you, you were crushed in-between two blocks and then blasted to the other side of the room right?"

"Yes I remember but things are different now"

"How are things different?"

"Well right now Finn has the cool sword with him that can cut through anything and before you say anything all the people were going to get are all D or C racked crooks except for the last one which is a B ranked crook" Jermaine was going to say something but was stopped by Jake "and just so you know he is not wizard or magical in any way his just a big bandit boss, I learnt my lesson the first time" as Jake rubs his head pointing out his past injury that was caused by the orc necromancer.

Jermaine was completely dumbfounded it would seem Jake put a lot of thought into his planning, factoring past mistakes and learning from them. Jermaine squinted his eyes in suspension "okay who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

Insulted by that remark Jake punches Jermaine in the arm to show his displeasure "not funny bro and I'm not as stupid as you think I am" Jake frowned

"Really!? Remember the time you ran into the screen door repeatedly?"

"That was a long time ago"

"It was last night, and you still chase the mail man every time he comes to deliver our mail"

"That's not my fault! Our mail man's literally made of ice-cream! And you know how much I love ice-cream so are you in or are you out?"

"Might as well make sure you don't get yourself and Finn killed"

"Alright I'll call Finn, HAY FINN YOU WANT TO GO BOUNTY HUNTING WITH ME AND JERMAINE THERES GOING TO BE SOME PRETTY RAD FIGHTING!" Jake yield to get Finns attention

Hearing Jake's yielding Finn rushes down stairs in his full gear and cursed sword in hand 'wait up don't you dear leave without me"

"Okay but there is just one rule that you have to follow if you want to come with us"

"Okay what is it?"

"The one and only think you can't do it just give away a bounty to some random chick in the hopes of get to tier 15 with her!" as soon as Jake said that he covered his mouth and hoped to glob that Finn wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Sadly both brothers could see the confusion on Finns face meaning he was paying attention and soon he would become very inquisitive any moment now.

"What is tire 15?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM TIRE 15 FINN!" both brothers screamed at Finn

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, so are we going to hunt down some bad guys or what?"

"YES! Let's go ha ha ha… race you to the outside" Jake nervously tried to avoid having to be the one to give Finn the 'talk'.

"Smooth Jake real smooth" Jermaine taunted

"Oh shut up like you could do any better" Jermaine couldn't make eye contact with Jake and so he looked away "thought so"

"So Jake who is our first mark?" Finn asked

"Let's see…" Jake flips through wanted posters "lets state with something easy… oh here we go a D rack crook named Butterfly Pete wanted alive for steeling tarts from the Candy Kingdom what do you think?"

"Seems a bit lame to me" said Finn

"I think it's perfect for starters" said Jermaine

"Okay Butterfly Pete it is then, it says here we can find him in the badlands luckily for me I have the perfect bait for him a freshly backed tart by mum, okay let get going" as Jake stretched his arms around his brothers to carry them to their destination.

"OH GLOB NOT AGAIN" Jermaine yet, again complained about the method of traveling.

 **One hour later**

"Okay guys the trap is set all we need to do is wait for is Butterfly Pete to come and will spring the trap on him" Jake explained

"This is the greatest plan I have ever witness" Finn commented with stars in his eyes.

"You Guys have got to be kidding me this is your trap!?" Jermaine furiously pointing at the so called 'trap' (air quotes) "it's nothing more than a box held up with a stick with a piece of string attached with the tart Undernet the box and a note right next to saying, "don't steal my tart ;)" Jermaine breathed heavily in order to try and calm down "what kind of brain dead idiot would fall for a retarded plan like"

"Done"

"What?"

"Done, we captured him"

"What! When"

"When you were too busy complaining how crappy and childish my trap was and you got distracted because of it" Jake said with a shit filled grin on his face.

"Ooooooh burn Jermaine he got you there"

"Oh whatever who's next on the to hunt list"

"Well since this was far too easy I say we move up a level and go to C rank, what do you guys think" Jake asked

"Yah I think so to this was way too boring, I need some action this time or I'm just going to die of boredom" Finn commented

They then both look at Jermaine who still had a sour look had on his face from his humiliation from before, as he glares back at them then sighs "okay let's move then"

"Alright let's see… how about we go after the Candle Stick gang wanted dead or alive and can be found in or around the grass land markets"

Both brothers nod in agreement. As they were making their way to the grass land market Finn felt as if someone was watching them, in fact he had this filling the moment they left the house and it's been slowly getting stronger to the point Finn starts consistently looking over his shoulder trying to find what seems to be following him. This brothers notice Finn's twitchy state of mind and wonder if his is okay.

"Hay Finn" Jake brakes the silence "you filling okay buddy, anything wrong? Cause you can tell us you know"

"I don't know I… I just fell as if something is following and watching me, I can you know fell it in my gut that's telling me this"

"Finn we dogs have a sense of smell that is well over 1000 times better then you as well as our sense of hearing, so trust us when we say both me and Jake cannot smell of hear anything following us, it's just your paranoia acting up and believe it or not it's good to have a little bit of paranoia because it keeps people alive" Jermaine informs Finn, which did comfort him to know that his brothers were watching out for him.

Little did they know some was following them stinking to the shadows keeping out of sight waiting for the right moment to revile itself and strike and claim its ultimate prize which it has longed for, for some time now and will never stop for she is a patient hunter, and she can wait for the right opportunity.

They had now made it to the grass land market place and saw that it was bustling with business as always, so they went to the one place they always go to in the market place to get what they want and that was to go to Choose Goose who had this and that and had knowledge of just about anything that is happening in or around OOO.

"Hay Choose Goose how's it going"

"Ah for what I see, three of my most loyalist of customers are here, what can I do for you boys for I am here to serve" Choose Goose rhymed and bobbed his floppy head around.

"Were here to hunt down the Candle Stick gang you know where we can find them Choose Goose?"

"Ah finally someone with back bone, if one wishes to find the rapscallions all one would need to do is wonder over yonder" as Choose Goose points in the direction of a tent that is selling candles "to where candle sticks are made for it is the reason why they are called the Candle Stick gang" Choose Goose rhymed as well as flailing his limbs around

"Okay thanks" as Jake pulls out a gold coin and flicks it at Choose Goose.

As they were waiting for the gang to show up Jermaine thought it would be a good Idea to turn in Butterfly Pete to the nearest sheriff to collect the reward and get some shopping done with the reward money while they have time to kill. After everything was done a few hours pass and no one showed up as they were about to leave hey start to hear the crowed murmur and rush around more quickly as if to get out of the way from something.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP HERE YOU GIVE US WHAT WE WANT AND NOBODY GETS HURT CAPICHE! One of the gang member yells at the scared cowed of people, while the others were pillaging the nearby market stands as they slowly made their way to the candle tent where Finn, Jake and Jermaine where.

'This guys don't look that tough we can easily take them on.

"Jake be careful I know the wanted poster said dead or alive but those guys don't look any older the 14 or 15 at most so don't kill them okay?"

"Fine me and Finn can take them on alone you stay here and hold on to the goods we got, they don't look like they are trained to fight against people that can fight back so don't worry to much okay"

With that Finn and Jake charged into the gang with Jake enlarging his hands to swat away the gang members and Finn used his sword with his sheath still attached so that he wouldn't cut any gang member even if everyone in the gang was almost double Finn's age they were still kids and kids killing kids didn't sit well with Finn.

As the fight progressed Finn got that feeling that someone was watching him again but this time it felt more intensified, Finn wasn't wrong though the stalker's eyes were more focused on Finn hoping this fight he was in would give her the opening needed. This was very distracting for Finn causing him to go on more on the defensive and even then he was stating to slip.

Jake has having no problems knocking out many of the gang members and just like Finn Jake was not comfortable killing kids and he did not need Jermaine reminding him not to. He may not be as smart as Jermaine or pure of heart like Finn but Jake still had a basic moral compass even if that moral compass didn't always point North it was never far off, most of the time.

As Finn and Jake dealt with the majority of the gang Jermaine dealt with the stragglers that tried to escape. He managed to take them down moderately without hurting them too badly by zapping them with a spell causing them to spaz out. This also left them twitching because of residual electricity left in their bodies, which all three of the brothers found very hilarious.

After the battle was done and all the Candle Stick gang members were rounded up they got their reward the people of the grass land market haled them as heroes and gave them their thanks and rewarded them which was mostly just some fresh fruits, vegetables, meats, money and other small items.

They were pretty packed with all the things they now have but Jake still wanted to do one more bounty he wanted to get before he went home.

"Hay Jermaine I think you should head home with all our loot me and Finn can do one more ranked C bounty on our own you can take a rest"

"What why, do you want me to do this?"

"Well one our home is not that far from here, two it's my adventure time today and three I just don't want to take the loot around and slow down the hunt"

Jermaine thought about it for a second, he personally was tired and he did think carrying the loot around with them to the next bounty would just weighed them down so he agreed with it.

"All right I'll go home with all the loot but just be sure it's just one last bounty and don't get yourself or Finn killed okay"

As Jermaine walked back home the stocker had a grin on her face with one of the brothers going home meant that she would have more of an opportunity to strike for a decisive win on her part.

With Jermaine now out of sight Jake faced Finn and told him about the next bounty "alright Finn we're going after big named bandit boss named the Black Knight and I know where to find him"

Finn thought of a second about what Jake was saying this bounty sounded like he was higher than a C ranked criminal. In fact the way Jake was talking about him he sounded like a B or even an A ranked criminal.

"Jake this guy doesn't sound like he is C ranked is he?" Finn frowning at his brother.

Jake smiled knowing just what to say to his brother to make him go along with him "yes but come on bro do you really want to go after another C ranked criminal, you may only be eight but your way stronger and faster than most people that are double your age"

"I don't know, you told Jermaine this would be a C ranked"

"I know I did but come on they are boring and easy and besides you have already killed a B ranked criminal necromancer and an intelligent killer droid that could easily be a B or A ranked criminal all in one day"

Finn did think that Jake was right he did managed to defeat two very powerful beings on the same day but there was still doubt in his mind, telling him not to do this and go home and tell Jermaine what Jake was doing. The doubt Finn was feeling was showing and Jake could see it clear as crystal so he did the one think he knew Finn couldn't resist, doing the right think.

"Finn I want you to take a good look at the wanted poster and see what this man has done and tell me we should just walk away from this and go home" Jake said in a solemn tone that Finn felt that it was way off Jake's usual character

As Finn read the wanted poster he immediately saw the list of crimes his man has done was so long they needed to put the list on the back of the wanted list to fit it all in. this made Finn fell the necromancer was a saint compared to this guy. The list of crimes he had committed were arson, theft, murder, rape, wiping out an entire villages, robbery, blackmail, assassination, drug trading, drug smuggling, sex trade, slave trafficking and many more unspeakable crimes that Finn could not continue to read. Finn felt sick to his stomach and wonder why this guy was still B rack, he easily could be A ranked so way wasn't he?

Jake could see the look of determination Finn was giving off and knew that his plan to appeal to Finn's heroic nature work "okay Jake I'm in where do we find this dirt bag"

"Alright, I know where to go so I'll fill you in on the details as we go there" as Jake increases his size and lefts Finn up and walks to the next destination with the stalker hot on his heels.

As the stalker followed them she recounted the name of the next bounty they were after the Black Knight when she remembered the Black Knight was not a B ranked but he was A ranked now, how old was the wanted poster Jake had. She however smiled this would be a very big gamble but if things went right she would get her desired outcome form this coming event.

"Okay Finn what you need to know that this guy is a big bandit boss and has a lot of minions and henchmen and owns an abandoned fort near the borders of the goblin and the lemon kingdom but don't worry about that part because I can easily knock down a wall and get in"

"What if his guy has any magic what then?"

"Don't worry from the wanted poster this guy doesn't use magic he is a worrier just like you, just minus the honor and pure heart" Jake joked

"Hum… I don't know I'll still be keeping my guard up just in case"

"Good you should do that always when you go bounty hunting"

After a while traversing the landscape they could now see the fortress the Black Knight is supposedly resides in. they saw it was well guarded with archers on the top watching out for any invading forces like other bandit bosses or even if one of the royals finally had the balls to send their army's or hire an assassin to finish them off.

Finn was getting worried that this looked harder than a B rank, it looked more A ranked than anything else, I mean what is he supposed to think small army, big business in the black market and a known killer. It all just screams final boss to him.

"Jake there are way too many people there, how are we supposed to get in there without being swarmed when we enter that place because I'm guessing that there is like 30-40 people in their"

"Finn we took on a gang of 26 people not so long ago without killing them but with this guys we can kill them, and don't forget that sword can cut through anything so just be ready to fight" Finn nods in agreement "alright so here's the plan you slip in side and takeout any bad guys you see while I distract them on the outside okay"

"Okay"

With that Jake stretches his legs over the wall as arrow were being shoot at him. Before the arrows could hit him or Finn Jake formed a shield with his hand which blocked the arrows but because the shield was made from Jake's flesh it still heart like hell but the injury would only be skin deep. As soon as they got over the wall Jake let go of Finn and then proceeded to morph his body into a giant octopus like being.

With Jake distracting the guards Finn slipped past them and enter the keep, inside what he found made him sick to his stomach rows upon rows of cages filled with people some younger then him locked up in tight spaces, many had faces filled with sadness and despair. He sees that there are still guards round this room so he rushes to the side of one of the cages to hide from the guards, some of the people that are in the cage turn and look at Finn.

"Shhhhhh I'm going to get you all out of here but I need you all to be quite" Finn whispers as they all nod in agreement.

The guards begin to hear that there is some fighting going on outside so they march towards the exit to help them repeal the attacker but Finn uses this as means of a surprise attack, the moment they pass Finn he draws his sword, he then beings to slash away wildly to end the fight quickly and before he knew it all ten of the guards are dead at his feet. Finn then searched the bodies in order to find the keys to the cages but when he found them most of them where cut in half because of Finns random attacks.

Finn was stumped on what to do next, he couldn't just leave the people like this locked up in cages, then he remembered the time he fought the droid and cut of his arms with his new sword with eases. So with nothing to lose Finn slashes at the locks of one of the cages and cuts it in half.

As the cage door swings open Finn could see the hope reignited in the soon to be free slave's faces, as they step out Finn proceeded to open up the other cages and free the other occupants from their captivity.

Finn looked at the new freed slaves and stated to talk to him "hay man do you know if there are any more slaves in her"

The freed slave nodded profusely "yes there are more but they're 'with' The Black Knight and if I were 'you' I'd stay the hell away from him"

"Why?"

"Trust me kid I'm forever grateful for what you did and all but trust me when I say that you don't want to know 'you don't want to know!' there is just no use in trying to find them anymore" the free slave repeated to Finn to make sure he understood

Seeing as he could not get anything else from the slaves Finn lead them to the exit but before he let them storm out, he peaked out the crack of the door frame to see if the coast was clear. He saw that Jake was out of breath with all the bandits around him defeated, seeing that he let the people go and they ran for the hills.

"So bro how are you feeling?" Finn asked knowing the answer already

"I… NEED… TO… STOP… EATTING… BACON PANDCAKES!" Jake huffed with his hands on his knees completely excused from all the fighting "I see you found the slaves I take it" as he saw all the people in rags running away.

"I did but we still need to find the big boss"

"I wouldn't worry about that" a deep voice called out from above them, as they looked up they say a person falling from the sky.

Thinking on his feet Finn grabbed Jake and jumped out of the way before the Black Knight could land on them. The moment he landed he caused a crater to form under his feet and also cause a dust cloud to appear around the area covering both him, Finn and Jake. The dust cloud was so thick that Jake had trouble seeing and breathing but luckily for Finn he wore his goggles to help him see and his bandana to help him breathe easier.

Within the dust cloud Finn could vaguely see a figure closing in on him so he jumped out of the away but sadly didn't have enough time to grab Jake this time.

Before Jake knew what was going on around him he felt his face being punched with such force that if it wasn't for his ability to stretch his body like he can his head would of flown right off his body and into the sky. Jake was being punched over and over again, he tried to focus on increasing his size in order for the blows to spread over a larger area of his body rather than a small concentrated area but Jake was tired he couldn't even see or even breathe properly in the dust cloud so his body didn't respond well.

The Black Knight was getting bored with this fight and desired to end it here and now so he grabbed Jake by the throat lifting him up and slammed him into the ground and lifted his right leg and stomped on Jake. The sheer force of that one stomp caused the dust cloud to clear out to revel him the victor and Jake the defeated.

Seeing the dust cloud gone Finn now sees the Black Knight in all of his horrored glory with his full black plated armor that is mostly covered in spikes and his helmet that has a white skull painted on it slightly reminding Finn of his nightmare he has been having but he knows that it's not the same.

The Black Knight turns away from Jake and then looks over to Finn, seeing the boy just standing there. Meany people would just say the boy was frozen in fear given the circumstances of him beating his friend to a pulp but he knew the way the boy stood did not show any hint of fear, he didn't even need to see Finns face to feel the intense glaring he was getting from.

The Black Knight could feel the determination and dedication emanating from Finn even if he was just a child very few people have pecked his interests like this. Under his helmet a wide smile appeared on his face as if he was a child in a candy store.

"Soooo… where do we begin now boy"


	8. Ch 7 friends in shady places

**Updated**

Ch 7 friends in shady places

"Soooo… where do we begin now boy"

Finn tighten his fist prepared to go on the offensive but hesitated because of his brother was still under the Black Knight's boot and didn't want Jake to get anymore hurt then he already is.

"Helloooooo there boy, you there? How do you want to start this, do you want to start a dialog or do you want our swords to do the talking?" the Black Knight casually spook in a very friendly manner.

"What?" Finn asked in a confused voice

"I asked if you want to talk or do want to start to fight right now or are you going to run away like the slaves you freed and so many other did before you, but I highly doubt that you would run away from me like that it's not in your character to do that"

"Oh really how can you tell that about me?" Finn asked

The Black Knight paused for a seasoned and then began to giggle a little "hehehe it's really been a long time since anyone wanted to just talk to me, but let's not get off traffic here the truth is boy I've lived for a very long time and I've seen the good and bad and the ugly, so when I look at you I see the purity of your soul but when you look at me you see the scum of the world right?"

"Yes"

"But the thing is the world around us is not black and white like you think it is there are many shades of gray in between and even then they don't stay the same because people change for good or worst and when you get older you'll see I was right" he then pointed to Jake.

"take for example your friend for instance unlike you I know the only reason why he came here wasn't to make the world a better place, he came for the money that's on my head, I can tell because like me he reeks of greed, so let me do you a soled favor and erase this stain from your side" he draws his blood red saber from his side and was about to gently press it into Jake's throat but stops when he hears Finn drawing his sword from his back and readying a stance to fight him with.

"If you kill my brother I'll make sure your death is slow!" Finn threatened him

"Brother?" the Black Knight repeated as he looked down at Jake then back up to Finn and back down at Jake and then back up to Finn again "are youuuuuu aaaaa dooooog?" the Black Knight hesitated to ask the question.

"What! No I'm not a dog I was adopted" Finn at first was pissed at first but the look on the Black Knight being relived of the fact that Finn wasn't a dog was a bit funny.

It was just then the Black Knight noticed the sword that Finn had, had a light blue hue and some wired runes on it, enchanted maybe? This to him was very curious who would in their right mind gives a child a heavily enchanted sword that to him would be worth a fortune because if they did they're just begging someone to take it from the kid.

"Hey kid where did you get a sword like that?"

Finn didn't really want to answer the Black Knight but he still had his brother under his sword so he decided to play his cards and hopefully it would work. "I'll tell you but only after you let my brother go"

As the Black Knight looked down at Jake, he took his foot off of him and picked him up by the leg and tossed him to the side far away from him but sadly for Jake the Black Knight throw him a little bit too hard as he landed into the wall and was stuck on it for a total amount for three seconds until he slowly started to peel off and landed on the ground. As he laid on the ground motionless Finn could faintly hear Jake calling out in pain

"oooooowwwwwwwwwww" Jake said in a soft moan

Seeing as Jake was still alive and kicking ever so slightly gave great relief to Finn but now that the Black Knight kept his part of the bargain it was now up to him to keep his part of the deal.

"So are you going to tell me or what, I can't take the expense of hearing this?"

"Well I simply found it in a dungeon I went on a week ago"

"Is that it really?! I was expected an epic story where you fought the undead and defeated the evil and veil necromancer by the skin of your teeth! Oh hell lets also say after that you then used it to save a poor little girl down on her luck that was also being chased by a killer droid that was trying to killer her because she stole an artifact from one of the ruins that dot OOO's landscape!, that was the story I was hoping to hear not some story of some kid that got lucky and stumbled upon a weapon like the one you have now!"

Finn was shocked he actually got his story on how the sword came into his possession exactly right "wow that's actually how I came into possession of this sword"

"Wait what really?"

"Yeah every word of it"

"Who was the necromancer you killed and was there really a droid?"

"His name was Hagu Shulhug and yes there was a droid and I think his name was PXN4 from the writing on his chest"

"Oh I knew of Hagu Shulhug, he was a complete asshole I heard he died a week ago… oh I get it now nice, look kid we had a nice conversation so I'm giving you the chance drop the sword and pick up brother your brother and walk out of here"

"Really you're just going to just let me walk out of here with my brother with no hard feelings even with everything we have done to you"

"What do you mean with the things you have done to me, I don't see anything wrong with what you've done to me in fact I thank you for all the good you have done for me"

"What good have we've done for you, we killed your men freed your slaves how is that doing any good for you"

"Your young and probably don't understand how business really works so I'm going to explain it to you simply, it's only about the bottom line meaning how much money I can make, when you freed the slaves did you happen to notice that they all looked malnourished, dirty, sick and or ugly that's because they were the leftovers nobody wanted to buy them they weren't even worth a single copper coin, I would of gotten rid of them anyway if you hadn't come around here to free them and killed off my men, it just means I don't have to pay them so thank you for saving me the coin"

"I killed your men and you don't even care, you sick basted"

"I used to care kid, but life is cruel and things change for better or for worse they all shall change whether we want to or not"

"Even if I gave you this sword you wouldn't be worthy to wield it anyway not even in a thousand years would you ever be worthy"

"You know I knew you wouldn't give it to me but I just wanted to make sure, but do you want to know something I know that you don't know? It's that you won't win against someone like me!"

"Why won't I win against someone like you?"

"That's easy if you really think about it, I knew Hagu Shulhug well enough to see that he is an argent prick that likes to celebrate his victory before he has truly claimed them so I'm guessing he knocked you down and he thought he killed or knocked you out and using this to your advantage you simply waited till he got closer to you then BAM! Hidden blade to the neck or forehead"

Finn's stance tightens up showing his doubt and stress, seeing this the Black Knight knows what he said is true about his fight with Hagu Shulhug.

"I'm also willing to bet that droid you also defeated didn't really see you as its prime target but more like a secondary target to be dealt with at a later date and time meaning you were simply a detraction to him, boy did that come back to bit him in the ass, simply put it boy you just got lucky and don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with luck it's just eventually you run out of it, so last chance to drop that sword and walk away"

Finn shifts his stance from a defensive stance to an offensive stance basically telling the Black Knight the time for talk is over.

"I respect your decision I truly do" the Black Knight commented before Finn rushed him with a flurry of swings with the Black Knight blocking everyone of Finn's strikes with ease, as the sparks fly from the clashing of metal on metal the Black Knight's eyes sees something Finn's doesn't see red bits of metal falling to the ground.

Imminently the Black Knight jumps back and gains a least 15 feet of distance from Finn in order to assess the situation he is in. He looks at his crimson red blade and notices that his blade no longer has its smooth sharp edge it had before the fight but instead it had dents and cut marks all along its edge.

"What in the nightosphere, kid's sword more dangerous then I first thought, this sword wasn't cheap I paid a lot of money to enchant this sword to make it near unbreakable and here it is braking before my very eyes, hehehe this is going to be more fun than I thought" he thinks to himself

After his train of thought ended he dashed at Finn crossing each other's swords, using this chance of stillness he grabs Finns sword by the edge of the blade to hold it still making Finn unable to defend himself. Taking this opportunity the Black Knight swings his sword at Finn but because of Finns small size and his close proximity he avoids any attack sent his way.

Unable to pull his sword free from the Black Knight's grip Finn pulls out his knife and stabs him in a gape in his armor in the knee cap. Reacting solely on pain the Black Knight flings Finn cross the field thankfully Finn manages to adjust himself and slides across the ground with no harm done to him.

The Black Knight on the other hand was on his knee as he pulled out the dagger from his knee cap.

"Not so high and mighty now are we" Finn mocked.

"Hehehehe"

"Are you- are you laughing?"

"Hehehehe… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** " the Black Knight laughed maniacally as if he was falling into a pit of madness.

Up and till now Finn wasn't afraid of the Black Knight even when he was about to kill his brother he wasn't afraid of him but seeing him laugh even when he had just been stabbed mere seconds ago was making Finn scared and freaking him out.

"Hehehe… (heavy breathing) your more skilled then I thought boy for someone your age I my need to really take you seriously or I'll end up getting myself killed by you, I'm also tempted to just let you go"

"Why would you be tempted to let me go, afraid you'll lose to me?"

"No no no no it's not that it's just I haven't had a fight like this in a long time and I'm tempted to just go all out on you but I also want you to be at your peak, meaning I want you to go home and train and become stronger so that when you come back to me we'll have a fight that would be singed for the ages to come but as I said before I HAVEN'T HAD A FIGHT HIS GOOD IN SUCH A LOOOOOOOOONG TIME OH THE DILEMMA!"

After a few seconds of silence the Black Knight finally made up his mind "you know what boy, fuck it!" he said as begun to take off his heavy breast plated armor and helmet off revealing his big bulging muscles that were covered in scars from past battles "if I don't get to fight and kill you now some other person will get all the fun of fighting and killing you instead of me! So ready or not here I come!" as the Black Knight leaps towards Finn ready to strike him down when he got within range of his attack.

Finn was surprised that the Black Knight was moving so much faster than before it caught him off guard. When the Black Knight got in range to strike at Finn, Finn only had enough time to block but even when he did the force of the hit made him lose his footing causing him to fall on the ground. Taking quick action the Black Knight stopped on Finn's stomach, he could have easily stabbed Finn and have gotten it over with but he wanted the fight to last longer. After all, where's the fun in a fight if it ends so quickly.

"Come on boy is this all you've got because if it is I'm very disappointed in you, one small slip and I have already defeated you, come on boy where's you spirit!" the Black Knight said as he picked Finn up and stared him in the eyes.

"fhh- u-g"

"What was that boy?" the Black Knight asked as he lifted up the bandana to see his blood stained mouth "say that again so I can hear it"

"Fuck you" Finn whispered just barely into his ear and spat on his face.

"I see that I may have broken your body but not your spirit, good now stand up on your own two feet and fight me like there's no tomorrow, because if you don't there won't be a tomorrow for you boy" as he said this he gently tossed Finn to the ground and waited for him to get back up.

Finn with his sword in hand used it to help left himself of the ground and stand back up but this was taking too long and the Black Knight was getting a bit impatient he believed that Finn could fight harder then he already is but he needs a bit of a push in the right direction. A sadistic smile appears on his face as he had just thought of the perfect way to push Finn to new heights of combat.

"Hey boy if you don't get back up and fight harder I'll make you fight harder and trust me when I say this always works in getting people like you to fight people like me with everything they have to fight with hehehe" the Black Knight laughed as he walked away from Finn.

Finn looked up and wondered what he meant by that but panicked when he saw that the Black Knight was walking straight towards the still unconscious Jake.

"Wait no stop no no just give me a second and I'll fight harder just please just stop" Finn saw the Black Knight just ignored him and continued to casually walk towards Jake "IF YOU SO MUCH AS DARE TO LAY A HAND ON JAKE I SWARE TO GLOB YOU WILL REGRATE IT!" Finn screamed at the top of his lunges hoping to glob that it would stop him from getting near Jake.

"I highly doubt that will be the case boy but if you want me to stop then all you have to do is well… get up and stop me if you can hehehe" the Black Knight replied

Finn quickly pushed himself up and ran towards the Black Knight but fell back down after three steps. The Black knight could see that his plan was working and all he needed to do to complete it by killing his precious pet brother.

"No no no no get up Finn you can stop him you just need to get up and fight him, you can't fail now Finn you just can't fail now because if you do you will lose Jake you'll never be able to looked anyone in your family's eyes again if you fail now of all times so you must FIGHT!" Finn thought in his head as he tries to push himself to new limits.

"I won't give in I won't give out, I will not falter under pressure, I will not give up no matter how many times you throw me into the ground I will stop you, you hear me I WILL STOP YOU!" Finn screams at him but as he dose Finn notices his sword glowing more than it usually does and he begins to feel new found strength with in him.

As the Black Knight was about to reach Jake he notices that the day got brighter all of a sudden and with a blue hue instead of the regular yellow "is it just me or did it just get brighter out here… and bluer for some reason?" he then feels a chilling gust of wind blowing on his exposed skin as he stops he only now notices that Finn has stopped yelling at him. Curious about the sudden change he turns around to see the once broken boy he had left to watch him kill his brother is no longer laying on the ground and that puts the smile back on his face if only it would last for a second before it disappeared.

Finn was there standing tall and proud as if the injuries he had sustained from the fight never happened to him but he was deferent then before Finn was engulfed in this strange light blue energy that surrounded his body, his sword was glowing more brightly then before giving the Black Night the suspicion that it was the swords doing and not the boys, in the right hand that Finn was holding the sword light blue veins appeared all over his arm slowly spreading all over his body.

But the most entering new feature about the boy was his eyes, even with his black tinted goggles the Black Knight could now see for the first time his blue glowing eyes shining past the lens. They seem to be able to pear out pass the darkness of his goggles to look into your very soul. For the first time in years the Black Knight was afraid of someone, a mere child with a cursed blade scared him. A man that that had fought dragons, demons and mutants and in so doing so he had forgotten what fear felt like but after rediscovering it he could now feel the rush that had eluded him for so long it was intoxicating and he loved every moment of it.

Unable to contain his excitement for battle the Black Knight picked up a war hammer one of his dead men had and throws it as hard as he could at Finn which Finn merely swatted away with utter ease. The Black Knight was no longer surprised with the boys new found power to him it only served to make this battle more exciting.

Allowing the adrenalin to pump though his body the Black Knight once again charged at Finn prepared to deliver a powerful downwards strike but Finn side-stepped away and then backhanded the Black Knight with so much force he lost five of his teeth.

Seeing as the boy not only get stronger he also got faster than before, seeing as he could no longer rely on brute force he would instead rely on his speed, agility and experience to win him the battle. The battle raged on for a solid 7 minutes before Finn managed to get the upper hand and deliver a hard and fast kick to the Black Knights exposed stomach sending him hurtling to the stone wall.

As the Black Knight was coughing blood he saw Finn start to walk over to but before Finn could reach him he fell to his knees and started to scream as if his body was set on fire. The pain Finn was feeling was the worst he had ever felt in his life, it was as if someone was skinning him layer by layer till they finally reached the bone and started all over again. He could even start heard his bones cracking and his muscles tearing in his body.

The Black Knight looked at the boys suffering with amazement "hehehe looks like all that power comes with a heavy price attached to it" the Black Knight mocked "it must be tearing you apart to give you all that power for someone so small and young you"

"S-s-s-s-shut the fuck up!" Finn replied back

As they both got up they knew right then and there that this fight would end right here with only one coming out as the victor. They both ran at each other with the intent to finish his fight with just one strike with the Black Knight aiming of Finn's head and Finn aiming for the Black Knight's abdomen.

Finn being the faster of the two looked like he would stab the Black Night through his abdomen before he could decapitate him but a sudden wave of pain overcame him as more of his muscles began to be torn up in his body by the curse of the sword causing him to slowdown.

Seeing the boy's body turn on him showed victory was within reach all he needed to do to seal the deal was to cut his pretty little head off and claim his caused sword and victory was his but before his blade even touched a hair on him a green arrow came out of nowhere and pierced his wrist all the way through severing all the nerves in his hand losing his hold on his sword as it slipped out of his hand.

Not even hesitating to take full advantage of the situation Finn rams his sword right through the Black Knight. As the Black Knight was dying he saw his entire life flash before his eyes where he stated on his first adventure with his best friend, he sees himself as the hero and people cheering his name but all good things come to an end. His so called best friend had sold him out to bandits and left him to die, he killed the bandits and tracked down his friend and killed him without batting an eyelash. That was the moment he no longer saw himself as the hero but as the villain he would later become.

As other memories flood his mind he sees all the mistakes he has made and all the people he once knew no longer recognizing him. He starts thinking about the what ifs in his life what if he spared his friend, would he still see himself as the hero? Would he be proud of himself if he took a different path, realizing the only reason he sought after battle was on the hopes that someone he wished he could be would end his misery, so using the last of his strength he give the boy some parting words.

"Hehehe… 'Cough' 'cough' looks like even when your luck runs out you have some friends in some shady place ready to help out 'cough' 'cough' but in all seriousness kid I'm glad you're the one to have deliver the final blow, I was ones like you, you know a long time ago but along the way I seem to have lost my way in the money, death, violence and worst of all politics, like that old human saying. Better to die a hero than live long enough to see yourself become the villain. My only regret is that I died the villain and didn't live long enough to be the hero again. All I'm saying is kid don't become like me you'll regret it in the end just like me. And if you do I'll haunt your ass in the next life…"

As his final words left his mouth the Black Knight died but for some strange reason he looked like he was at peace as if a great weight hand been lifted off his shoulder. With the battle over Finn looked to where the arrow was fired and saw Huntress standing there with Jake still unconscious but wrapped in some plant like material and wondered what it was, he then remembers Huntress mention before that she knows healing magic.

"So that stuff must be healing Jake that's good to know" Finn thought to himself.

As Huntress stood there alongside Jake all she could do was stare in amazement at Finn, she could feel a very powerful energy coming from Finn and it intimidated and frightened her but not truly because she knew that Finn would never hurt her. She wanted to just walk up to Finn and talk to him but every time she tried to move forward her legs wouldn't let her and even if they did what would she even say to Finn.

"Oh hello fancy meeting you here, it's not like I spied on you for three days to try to work up the courage to talk to you but seeing as that wasn't working I decided to follow you instead hoping to help you out when you needed it and then you would talk to me instead and we would get to know each other better and such" she thought "oh glob what am I doing this is so embarrassing"

She then noticed the power that surrounded Finn began to weaken and he was losing his balance to stand up. Huntress quickly rushed to his side to catch him as she did she could tell that Finn was gravely injured a few broken bones and a lot of torn muscles. She needed to act quickly, she laid him down on the ground and placed seeds all over Finn's body and with a quick wave of her hand the seeds started to grow and cover Finn in vines and leafs just like Jake.

It will take a half a day give or take a few hours for her magic to fully heal Finn and Jake so she dragged them both into the forte because it will be dark outside soon and will also most likely rain as well. As two hours had passed it started to rain very heavily as thunder storms were raging in the distance but none of that matter to Huntress for in those two hours all she did was stare at Finn from the corner of the wall.

Here he was the boy who saved not only her life but her family was well, she owes everything to him but he wanted nothing in return, she remembers telling her mum about Finn and her telling her that he is definitely one of a kind, both kind hearted and righteous and that I have to lock him down before anyone else can sink there claws into him.

Huntress gets up and walks out of the corner she was sitting in and walks right up to Finn and kneels down right next to him and just staring over him and wondering what he looks like under his bandana. She remembers the time where she did see his captivating eyes and strands of gold hair but when she offers to heal him he instantly rejects it, not only that but when he stopped her she felt like as if there was something he was hiding from her.

She understood if he was hiding something from her, who wouldn't aftter all he only just met her that same day. She would have most likely did the same to any one that did the same to her.

But she could no longer take the suspense and mystery of the situation she was in and slowly raised her hand and inch by inch ever getting closer to the big revel. As her hand was on the bandana ready to see what was beneath the piece of fabric she was beginning to have second thoughts about this, she needed to think clearly about the cause and effects of her actions, but she pushed aside those thoughts when she randomly thought she could sneak a quick kiss in without anyone knowing.

As she finally made up her mind she stated to pull down on the bandana to see the face of her hero but as soon as she did she felt something grab her hand and wisped softly to her.

"What are you doing?"


	9. Ch 8 new team mate

**Update**

Ch 8 new team mate

"What are you doing?"

Huntress panics and looks down to the hand that has grabbed her and it was the dog's. He must have fully healed already and had caught her trying to reveal what Finn looks like underneath the bandana but thankfully this was not the case.

"Oh yeah baby keep doing that **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** dame girlif you weren't a figment of my dreams I would want to have your baby's **zzzzzzzzzzzzzz** "

Huntress was shocked the dog had indeed fully healed quicker then she had first anticipated, not only that but he was dreaming about some weird stuff and it was freaking her out.

"Yes that's right baby smother me with the bacon mmmmmmm I love you everything burrito come here and give me a kiss **zzzzzzzzzzz** "

"Okay this is becoming weirder and grosser by the second I need to get of here" she stated, she also dragged Finn not of the room to not wanting him anywhere near the dog and his weird dream.

As they entered another room she noticed Finn was as well starting to wake up but unlike the dog Finn still needed more time to heal and rest so she used a sleep spell to help him sleep better and to give him the rest he needed. Huntress too was getting tired after an entire day of following Finn and his brothers cross OOO can take a lot out of a girl her age. So she plopped Finn on the nearby bed and laid next to him thinking that she would wake up before Finn would before falling into a deep sleep.

As the morning arouse Finn was the first of the three to wake up, as he did he noticed that he was wrapped in some leafs and vines just like Jake was, he also noticed that there was a green arm around his waist he followed the arm to see that it belonged to Huntress. He then remember all the events that had transpired from the fight with the Black Knight to where Huntress saves him by shooting at his wrist and passing out from exhaustion.

"She must've been trying to heal me after I passed out but I'm now curious on how she found us? Questions for later, but first why am I sleeping next to Huntress?" Finn thought in his mind.

Finn manages to wiggles free from his leafy confides quit easily with very little resistance as if it was supposed to but in doing so causes Huntress to wake up from all the movement.

As Huntress opened her eyes she saw Finn seating up looking down on her with her arm still around him "AAHHHHHH!" she yelped and sprung up from the bed and falling to the floor but before she even touched the floor Finn had managed to catch her and puller her back up right back in the bed.

'Okay this was not supposed to happen I was supposed to wake up before him, glob I even used a sleep spell glob I'm so embarrassed' Huntress thought as she blushed a bright shade of crimson.

"Sooo where is Jake I don't see him anywhere" Finn asked hoping to brake the awkward silence in the room.

"Oh he is in the room next door"

"Why is he in another room" Finn asked suspiciously

"Well he was kind of weirding me out when he was asleep and I didn't want you or me anywhere near that level of creepy"

"Was he dreaming about food?"

"Glob I hope it was just about food, I mean he was saying stuff about having its baby's and some type of burrito and bacon"

"Yay that is the food dream and I'm glad you got me out of there, the last time he had that dream he was chewing on Jermaine's head thinking it was a sandwich"

"hehehehe glad I got you out of there if I didn't I think your brother would of mistaking you for a burrito given your current state before" Huntress joke

"So how did you find out where I lived?" Finn asked the more serious question out of no where.

"What?"

"Before me and my brothers left home I felt someone was watching me I'm guessing that was you am I right?"

"Yes"

"So I'll ask again how did you find me?"

"Do you remember the seed I gave you after our first meeting?"

"Yes"

"Well that seed I gave you helped me find you"

"What! Why would you even want to find me?"

"Because I owe you my life, I owe you everything I have"

"Well you saved me and my brother so I guess were even then right?"

"No were not, Finn when you saved me you also save my family you save our way of life you also save me again from a life of crime and you didn't want anything from me and I don't even think even if I saved you a thousand times I still wouldn't truly have truly repaid you fully, so there is only one think I can give you that could even come close to repaying you" Huntress stands up from the bed only to kneel down to him "I Huntress plague my live to serving you Finn"

Finn was shocked that she would go this far just to pay him back, he got up from the bed and looked down to Huntress and placed his hand on her shoulder causes her to look up towards Finn "why don't we just start off being friends instead of master and servant?" Finn asked in a caring and sweet tone which only reinforced Huntresses view of Finn as being the pure white knight she believed Finn to be.

"Yah that sounds nice to me" Huntress smiled

"That's good, now let's go check on Jake"

As they make their way to the room Jake was in, then they entered they saw him eating the leafs that was covering him believing he was eating a salad. Seeing this both Huntress and Finn couldn't help but laugh at him loudly, so loudly in fact Jake woke up from all the noise they were making.

"Wh-what where am I?" (Spits out the leafs in his mouth) "Oh hey Finn I had the best dream just then about an everything burrito that was able to regrow its self after every bite and it was so good I could of just… die…" Jake all of a sudden started to remember his encounter with the Black Knight and how he was brutally beaten and thrown at a wall and passed out "OH GLOB FINN WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DID YOU WIN, ARE WE DEAD?" as Jake said while jumping on Finn hugging him tightly thinking he could of lost Finn in those moments.

It is only then Jake sees that Huntress is right behind Finn "what is she doing here, is she here to take our bounty again!... wait did you defeat him right!"

"Yes Jake I defeated him but it was touch and go there for a few parts but if Huntress wasn't there to back me up at a critical moment I would have lost my head, she also took care of our injuries when we both passed out"

"Well I guess we can share the bounty this time, oh hey you didn't try and do anything to me or Finn when we were unconscious did you?"

"Wh-what no I didn't try anything to you or Finn" Huntress lied, desperate to change the subject she remembered that the wanted poster that Jake had on the Blake Knight was out of dated, showing him to be B ranked instead of A ranked "oh I just remember the wanted poster you had was out dated, the Black Knight wasn't B he was an A ranked criminal" Seeing the surprised look on Jakes face Huntress knew it worked in changing the subject.

"Finn do you know what this means?"

"That I defeated an A ranked baddy"

"Yes but no, it means that the bounty on his head is even bigger than before hahahahaha!" Jake cackled madly "you guys get ready to leave I'm just going to see it I can find the man's treasure horde around here"

After a 10 minutes of searching Jake managed to find the Black Knight's treasure horde of three chests filled with gold and jewels, which oddly enough that they all had royal symbols on them one had a fire symbol the other had a lemon tree and the last one had a butt on it?

"Okay that one's weird"

Jake commented but he ignored them, he then found Finn and Huntress waiting near the body of the Black Knight outside. As Jake approached the two Jake saw the corpse of the Black Knight was smiling happily.

"Okay is it just me or do any of you guys find it wired that he is smiling even though he is dead and rotting at our feet?"

"He just wanted to get something off his chest you know, to leave this world peacefully I think" Finn answered Jake.

"Speaking of leaving here you go" Jake suddenly drops one of the chests in front of Huntress "don't say we never gave you a fair share of the loot, so goodbye and have a good day"

Huntress has never ones in her life has ever been this disrespected in her life even when she was working with crime bosses and low life scum bags they at least have the cutesy to hand her, her payments and not drop it at her feet and tell her to get lose. She was so angry in fact she was about to shove one of her arrows into Jake's noise but before she could Finn spoke up for her.

"Bro that is so not cool to just do that to her!"

"What I paid her what's the big deal she got the gold and everything"

"She didn't do it for the gold Jake she did it to return the favor from before when we save her life and she has become a valued friend to me she's coming with us to turn in the bounty to share in the glory and stuff" Huntress smiles with joy as she sees Finn sticking up for her.

Jake pulls Finn in close to his face and whispers to Finn about the consequences of getting to close to Huntress "are you sure we can trust her I mean what if she finds out what you are, could you trust her to keep that secret"

Finn looks over to huntress for a few seconds and turns back to Jake "yes I trust her, and don't worry no one has ever found out what I am I'm pretty sure no one well"

"Never say never Finn because sometimes things don't last forever and when the time comes that you are found out I sometimes fear I may not be alive to help you, but today I'll trust in your judgment"

"Thanks Jake"

As Jake increased his size as both Finn and Huntress got on Jake's back, Jake also formed multiple arms in order to carry the chests and the Black Knight's corpse. As they made their way across OOO Finn started to notice that they passed many places where they could of droop off their bounty.

"Hay Jake you've pass like five places that could have paid the bounty so what gives?"

Instead of Jake answering Finn's question it was Huntress that stepped in instead "Finn the reason Jake isn't stopping at those places is because he knows that the bounty on the Black Knights head is too large for the small places to pay, that and the Black Knight was a pretty big deal so a select few people will need to verify the identity of the bounty before you can even claim the reward"

"Oh I get it, so where are we going then?"

"Where going to the Candy Kingdom Finn it's the closest and I know it has the money to pay us with"

 **At the Candy Kingdom**

Prince Gumball was busy working at his desk trying to keep the kingdom running accordingly but recently it has been getting hard on him specifically. The kingdom has been suffering for a bit now, first his sister is becoming more reclusive then ever spending most of her time in the underground lad trying desperately to de-code the human data stash they found so many years ago and where they got most of their knowledge from but the more they digged into it the more harder it became to get anything out of it. As if it was trying to keep them from getting anything to sensitive.

The second headache was from the fire kingdom, every week it seems that the fire kingdom and the candy kingdoms political relationship was getting sourer every time they came to the talks with each other. It didn't help the fact that their leader was a tyrant and saw the candy people to be made up of soft and weak people which angered Gumball, the candy people are strong and enduring people and they could take anything the fire kingdom and those that support them can throw at them.

"AAHHHH GLOB DAMMIT" Gumball screams as he had got a paper cut on his finger from the report folder he got from the captain of the banana guards, which brings him to his third and final problem he is having. The reports were a detailing the prince about the raids that have been happening on the candy kingdoms trade caravans over the past six months which was hindering the kingdoms economy and he had the Black night to thank for making that happen.

"Oh glob if you can hear me could you at least get rid of one of my problems that I'm having!" Gumball sighed knowing that praying to glob wouldn't solve his problems, the only thing worse then this was having the vampire twines constantly harassing him but he would always have his sister to back him up in thoughts cases, but he was alone dealing with all the crap his sister stuck him with.

'Knock' 'knock' Gumball hears his door knocking "yes come in" he said as a lone banana guard comes in.

"Ah Prince Gumball someone has claimed to have killed the Black Knight and we need you to confirm its him before we can give then the reward, the body will be in the morgue for you to inspect"

As he heard that the Black Knight was dead and in the morgue Gumball got out of his chair with a huge smile because if it was true he would have one less problem to deal with.

"That's exhalent news I'll confirm the body identify right away"

Later as Gumball examined the corpse and did all sorts of tests on it to make sure it was the real deal and found it was real. He was ecstatic to finally rest a bit more easily seeing that one headache was dealt with. He was so grateful he might as well hand the reward money to the bounty hunters himself after all they did him a huge service.

Gumball along with his two candy knights that were carrying the chest full of gold were making their way to the waiting hall where the bounty hunters were waiting for the payment. Gumball began to think of what kind of people they were to have taken down one of OOO's most wanted criminals, they must be some of the most well-seasoned worriers and or wizards to even stand a chance against the Black Knight thought Gumball but as he was about to find out he was far from truth.

When Gumball and his two knights entered the waiting hall Gumball looked around the room to find the people that defeated the heinous Black Knight but only saw a dog, a forest nymph and a…? Whatever the last one was. Having a confused look Gumball thought they had left or simply wondered off somewhere until one of the candy knights bent down to inform the prince.

"My lord I hate to correct you but the people you see in front of you are the ones who are claiming the bounty" the knight explained.

"Oh thank you"

Gumball walks to the three bounty hunters and began to intrados himself "hello I am prince Gumball and it is my pleasure to thank you for your service to my kingdom and I would like to bestow onto you your reward personally" as Gumball signaled the candy knights to give them the reward.

"Don't mind if you do" Jake replayed greedily.

"I assume you are the one who dealt the killing blow?"

"No I was defeated pretty easily they are the ones who did most of the work" as Jake pointed to Finn and Huntress.

"The kids?" asked Gumball asked

"Yup" as Jake answered Gumball

Gumball had a confused look on his face how could two kids no older than ten take on a criminal as dangerous as the Black Knight, curious Gumball had to investigate this and find out how in glob it was possible.

"So which one of you are the ones that ended the Black Knight?"

"It was him" Huntress answered Gumball as she pointed to Finn

"Wait what no, it was more like a team effort without you I would most likely had been killed by him"

"Hehehe all I did was shoot a single arrow though his wrist while you were clashing blades with for like 15 minus none stop, so shut up and take the glory man" Huntress told Finn as she slapped his back.

"How old are you two?"

Huntress starts to eye him suspiciously simply out of habit. As the only time she was ever asked that question was when drunk criminals and tugs tried to see if she was of legal age.

"I'm… 10 years old, in this year"

"And I'm 8… or maybe 9"

"You don't know how old you are?"

"I was an orphan. So I really don't know when I was born. The people who raised me just made an educated guess about my age, hell I may be a little older or younger then I may realize"

Gumball started to look over Finn as to assess his physicality "If you don't mind me asking how is it that you, being so very young were able to clash blades with someone that was so much bigger and stronger then you and who is far more experienced then you?" Gumball asked

"Skills man, skills!" this was not a very satisfactory answer to Gumball and his face portrayed that feeling "and also my sword helped a little" now that answer caught his attention more than the previous one.

"May I see your sword Finn?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea I mean my sword is kind of like cu" but before Finn could finish his sentence Gumball cut him off"

"Ba ba ba I know that I may not look like a fighter but I know how to hold a sword"

"That's not what I'm trying to say"

"Regardless I still would like to see that sword"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you about it" as Finn handed Gumball the sword with the sheath still attached on it.

Gumball begins to examine the sheath and the handle of the sword taking note of the runes on it and the craftsmanship clearly that of Human make, so why did a child have it.

"Where did you get this sword?"

"I found it in a dungeon" Finn answered which was accepted by Gumball as a good answer because that's how many people find items like this. After all, he and his sister did as well.

Gumball was then proceeding to unsheathe the blade but the moment he did the sheathe would not come off. Gumball tried again but to no avail, Gumball was about to try again but before he could the runes on the sword sheathe started glowing and as it did light blue veins started to appear on his hands causing him great pain, so much so it caused him to drop the sword and himself to the floor but before ether of them touched the floor Finn caught the sword and the prince at the same time.

"I did try to warn you that my sword is cursed but you wouldn't listen" Finn said to the prince

Seeing their prince in pain and believing him to be in danger the candy knights draw their weapons ready to attack Finn, while Jake enlarged his fists and Huntress drawing an arrow ready to defend Finn. Both sides would have been at each other's throat if it was not for Gumballs intervention

"ALL OF YOU LOWER YOUR WEAPONS NOW!" Gumball demanded

Both sides did in fact lower their weapons all be it very slowly and hesitantly as they were sure ether side would just attack when they had their weapons down.

"I'm very sorry this is all my fault I didn't listen to your warnings I hope that in your heart you all can forgive me" Gumball said in a very mature tone of voice.

"Don't worry about it we are all good"

"But still I guess that you are the only one able to use the sword so my question is, why are you the only one able to?"

"AAHHHHHH" Finn hesitates to answer the question because he can't just up and say the sword lets him use it because he is human.

"Because Finn was the first one to touch the sword when we found it, I mean that's how most curses work right" Jake explained saving Finn from having to being found out

Gumball saw the logic in the dogs words and it was true that most cruses worked that way, those that touch a cursed object are usually cursed, all be it with some variations on the rule so all in all it was an exactable answer to be given.

"So what does the sword do exactly?"

"You're asking a lot of questions that don't need to be answered to you" Huntress interjected as she glared draggers at the candy prince.

"Huntress I don't mind him asking me questions" Finn reassured her "so to answer your question at first it would like become super heavy if anyone but me held it without the sheathe attached and if you don't let it go it would start to drain you of your life force like it kind of did to you. And recently I also found out it can bestow upon me greater speed and strength but a the price of damaging my body in the process"

As Finn was explaining what his sword could do Gumball was seeing the science behind it, the increasing of speed and strength was easy to understand, all one would need to do was remove to limiter in one's brain but in doing so would cause the body to be over worked and break apart.

"Fascinating, humans have achieve so much and even today we know very little of all their accomplishments, it's very sad thing such knowledge lost to us"

After a few minutes of Gumball trying to buy the sword off of Finn and Finn refusing Gumball's offers they took their rewards and left to go home. As the heroes left Gumball made his way to the underground lads to inform his sister of the good news as of late, but when he entered he saw a site he was all too familiar with. His sister Bubblegum was sitting on a chair with her eyes firmly on the screen which had ones and zeros running down it and around her there was garbage everywhere he looked.

"Sis you have to stop doing this to yourself, it's not healthy and what would the people say if they saw you like this"

"You and I both know that in this computer holds many secrets from the time of the humans that could easily cement our kingdoms position in power if we can just unlock more of it"

"I know that but still it's been well over a century after the last time we got anything out of it, spending all your time here is putting our kingdom in jeopardy the more time you put off your duties as a princes, not only that our diplomatic ties are weakening because of your absence and I can't take all the work load that's only reserved for you" Gumball argued

"Then what would you have us do, with the raids on our trade caravans our enemies in the goblin, lemon and fire kingdom are taking this opportunity to gain trade rights with the other kingdoms weakening our economy but if I can unlock some more information out of this computer I believe… no I know it well help us in the long run" Bubblegum argued back at her brother.

But Gumball could hear her crying, he knew she has been up for days now and she has eaten very little hoping that if she continued she may get lucky in unlocking more secrets hidden within the super computer. Gumball had long since given up on it seeing as every time they try to get more out of it the more it seems to take of them, believing instead to focuses at the problems at hand.

"That's the reason I came down here, the one that was coordinating the raids is dead and I confirmed it my self sis"

"What really? Did you send the candy knights or one of the gumball guardians to do the deed?"

"No even better a child, a dog and a forest nymph are the ones that did it"

"I fail to see how's that a good thing if a little bunch of children and a dog were able to do something that not even our best worriers couldn't even come close in achieving"

"Did I forget to mention the child has a cursed sword that is human in origin?"

"Wait what! Did you get it off him? Did you buy it off him? Did he give it willing to us? Think of the research we could do with it, all the secretes that will be rediscover… wait you do have it right?"

"No I don't but before you say anything I have a plan, which is to use the boy and his friends as a proxy instead of us wasting resources in achieving our objectives, that and the sword is cursed and only the child can wiled it without 'major' consequences trust me I knew, also nether he or I knew the full extent of the swords curse so we let him keep it and see what it does this way it's like killing two birds with one stone"

"I don't know, I'd really like it if you would include he in your planning making"

"Okay one you are in no condition to be doing anything but getting some rest and two it was a spur of the moment kind of thing"

"So how are we going to get them on our side then, and do you know how to get in contact with them?"

"That dear sister is already thought of, the dog I'm guessing is somewhat greedy I say this because of the amount of gold he was carrying and his reaction to the reward I gave him so it should not be that hard to gain his trust, the child gives off this pure kind heartedness that almost screams lawful good at me so we just have to show we are the good guys and he'll be on your side, but the biggest problem is the forest nymph which seems to be the mistrusting type but I think we can sway her to us if we get the other two to join us and I had one of the candy knights place a tracking device on the chests when I was distracting them"

"Okay I trust that you know what you're doing now if you don't mind I have some work to do"

"Oh no you don't you are getting some rest and after that you are going to fix our ties to the other kingdoms, and before you even argue with me and saying that you need to do this because I need you to stop for now because I worry about you"

"You don't need to worry about me"

"YES I DO! I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks, every time you do this I feel like one day I'll come down her and you'll be died on the floor!"

Bubblegum stopped and paused for a moment, she could hear her brother crying in the background, he really was worried about me she thought in her mind. Feeling his pain Bubblegum gets up from her chair and walked towards her brother and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me and you're right I need to pull my weight and do my royal duties and take better care of myself, oh and one more thing when I finish fixing myself up we are going to fix that plan of yours because we both know it was pretty much a rushed plan and is doomed to fail or not last, much like our plan with Flame Princess"

 **Back with Finn, Jake and Huntress**

"Do you ever get the nagging feeling that you have forgotten something important" Jake asked

"No not really what about you Huntress do you ever get that feeling?" Finn asked Huntress

"No hehehe" Huntress giggled a little.

"Hey what's so funny Huntress? You didn't do anything to me when I wasn't looking did you?"

"No it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"You'll see"

Huntress smiles knowing what Jake was forgetting for after three days spying on Finn she may not have seen much of him but she did pick up on the traits of the other members of his family and knew them sort of well enough to know that she does not want to miss out on what's going to happen.


	10. Ch 9 Just you and me

**Update**

Ch 9 Just you and me

As Finn and Jake were nearing their house along with Huntress Jake couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he was getting the closer he got to the house all the while Huntress having a shit eating grin that put Jake further into a greater panic.

When Finn got to the front door and opened it, it was quiet too quiet then normal then it usually is. It was just then Jake finally realized what he was forgetting and cold sweats ran down his head as he looked towards Huntress.

Huntress seeing the look on Jake's face knowing that he finally realized what he was forgetting couldn't help but snicker at his expanse. On the other hand Finn stood in the side lines still confused as to what is happening between the two of them.

Finn seeing Jake shacking in fear was worried and was getting a little fearful himself "hey Jake what's going on with you?" Finn asked with no reply

Huntress seeing the distress in Finns voice places her hand on his shoulder to grant him some form of comfort and words to rally to "don't worry I got your back for the things to come"

"What things to come?" just as Finn questioned Huntress's statement he saw a yellow blur run past him at such amazing speed he couldn't see what it was but when it ran past him he immediately heard the screams of pain from his bother and he turned around with sword in hand and as he saw what it was. All the fear he once had was just gone the moment he saw what it really was.

"You listen and you listen good young man, you and Finn have not been home in nearly two days, and when Jermaine came home without you two I was worried sick about you both when he said you two were going on one last bounty and by the looks of it. It wasn't a C or a B ranked but it does look like the rewards you'd get from an S ranked wanted criminal!"

"Ow ow ow ow" Jake yelped in pain as his mother pinched and twist his ear and stretched it out "wait mum I can explain just give me a minute and I'll explain everything to you" Jake said hoping his mother would let go of his ear and hope that the story he would concoct would be believable.

But sadly Huntress butted in and filled Margaret in on what really happened to lead them into having so much money truthfully.

"He got greedy and persuaded Finn to help him to go after the Black Knight which he thought he was B ranked but he really was A ranked because he had a really out of date wanted poster"

Margaret was shocked the Black Knight was very well known for being bloodthirsty and merciless to all those he fought in battle. It was then Margaret realized that she didn't know who this girl was and felt a bit embarrassed that she saw her act very unladylike.

Jake on the other hand was shocked but for very different reasons, he somewhat felt betrayed as Huntress ratted him out to his mother, although to be fair on her he did sort of see her loyalties were to Finn mainly and maybe Jermaine a little bit.

"You traitor owowow" Jake yelp as Margaret twisted his ear in order to silence him from talking

"I'm so sorry dearie for my son's beaver and dragging you into a dangers situation"

"As if I dragged her anywhere with me and Finn and besides she was stalking Finn like a creep for day's owowow" Jake yelp again with his mother trying to silence him.

"Boy you better zip your lips or you will get a good spanking if you dare to talk like that to this nice little lady here you understand"

"Yes mum"

"Good" as Margaret let go of Jake's ear "now go and put that treasure in the basement and go to your room to think about what you have done, I mean seriously you could've gotten both you and your bother killed and his sweet girl over here killed as well"

As Jake began to walk up stairs and into his room Margaret looked over Finn to check if Finn was not hurt in his encounter with the Black Knight which was annoying Finn to a great degree"

"Mum I'm fine really Huntress fixed me and Jake up with her healing magic when I passed out"

"Well ain't that sweet of her" Margaret complimented her "wait passed out? You didn't do anything to my boys when they were unconscious did you"

"What n-no I didn't try anything" Huntress lied again.

"Oh okay then, it's getting late Huntress would you like to stay here for the night and have dinner with us? I'd feel bad if a sweet girl like you going home like this late at night"

"Sweet girl my butt" Jake whispered softly.

"Thanks that would be very nice and don't worry about my parents they know I wouldn't be back for a while"

"Okay it's settled I'll just call Joshua and Jermaine to come home and I'll get started on cooking diner, Finn be a dearie and keep Huntress company" as she say this Margaret leaves to go into the kitchen to cook dinner leaving Finn and Huntress alone with each other.

"Soooo you want to go play some video games?" Finn asked awkwardly

"Uh that sounds nice Finn" replied awkwardly

"Nice now all we is to find BMO"

"Who?"

"Oh right you may not know his but that game console you gave me was really a tiny cute robot"

"Really then where is he"

"He's most likely in the bathroom talking to himself in the mirror"

"What?"

"Yay he is kind of weird and does a lot of stuff that's odd but you know in a cute way"

"BMO chop!" BMO yelled as he seemingly fell on top of Finn's head out of nowhere "if this was real battle you'd be dead Finn"

"Hehehe stuff like this, hey BMO say hello to Huntress"

As BMO turned and saw Huntress he immediately recognized her "Oh hello kidnapper, be careful Finn she may try and kidnap you too" BMO said in a care free tone of voice.

Huntress was shocked, the robot just called her a kidnapper and also claimed that she would kidnap Finn as well. Huntress was a little pissed off about that comment but she couldn't help but fantasies about it causing her to blush.

"BMO! Not cool man"

"You're right I'm sorry"

"That's okay I mean I did sort of did kidnap you so I'm sorry too"

"Oh no don't be sorry I like it here, every one here is nice to me and I have lots of fun with them, so do you both want to play video games?"

"Hell yay" as soon as Finn said those words BMO pulled out two controllers out and plugged them into himself.

"Hey Finn I'm not really that good at playing video games because I'm a forest nymph you know, since we don't really use technology at all"

"It's okay I'll tech you and I'll even go easy on you as well"

Huntress couldn't help but smile at Finn's kindness as see looked to him and deep down she knew Finn was smiling with her under his bandana.

"Okay but don't go too easy on me I want my victories to mean something"

After two hours of playing video games Joshua and Jermaine came back home after a long search to find Finn and Jake only to find out that they didn't any help. After they hugged it out with each other Joshua was proud when Huntress told him how Finn killed the Black Knight but Jermaine was royally pissed that Jake lied to him about the next bounty and rushed to his room to confront his brother on the matter.

After another hour passed playing videogames Huntress had just noticed that Finn still had not taken of his hood, bandana or even his goggles. Even when Huntress spied on Finn for three days not once did she see his face, so without even thinking about it she asked a question that she wanted answered.

"Hey Finn what do you look like underneath all the coverage?"

Finn stopped and because of that he lost the game to Huntress, Huntress knew something was wrong because this was the first time she won a game against him. Finn wasn't moving or talking, she was sure it was because of what she had asked.

"Ah Finn you there?"

"Yay I'm here" Finn finally responded "you wanted something?"

Huntress was hesitant to ask again but she did anyways "I asked if I could see your face Finn? Because for as long I have known you I've never seen what you look like without your bandana and goggles on"

"Well what about you? I haven't seen you without your face mask on" Finn countered trying to avoid the question he was asked.

Huntress saw that Finn was getting defensive about it so she decided to go first and take off her mask and revile her face to Finn because she trusted him and hoped he trusted her in return.

"Finn do know why I wear a mask?" she asked with her face in full view of Finn.

"No"

"Remember the time when we first meet I said I worked with some bad people to get some money to pay off my family debt?"

"Yay I remember that"

"Well you could probably guess it was not the safest way to get money, every day I was scared that if I let any people see who I was they would hurt me though my family because living in this world, everything you care about is a weakness that can be exploited by those whose morels have degraded over time to nothing"

Finn could feel the pain in Huntresses voice and deep down he felt as if what he said to her was a slap in the face and he truly regretted that he was too defensive to someone he saw as a friend.

"But I trust you Finn to know my weaknesses, I trust that you will help me with the weakness I carry, I trust that you will guard it with every fiber in your body and I both trust and believe in you Finn as the person and individual that you are, with all my weakness and hopes"

As huntress finished speaking she took off her hood and face mask in full view of Finn and looked straight at him and spoke her last words to Finn.

"I just hope that you have the same the same faith in me as I do you"

Finn was speechless, he could not think of a response that could get him out of this situation, he contemplated whether he should revile himself as human or not to Huntress, after much thought Finn made up his mind.

"I'm somewhat in the same position you're in but then again somewhat different then you, I don't wear my mask to protect my family, my family makes me wear my mask to protect myself"

"Are you saying your face is cursed?"

"No but it might as well be cursed, my face is but the means to my end, the only people that have ever seen my face are my family and even then the last time anyone in my family saw my face was my mum and Jake almost a half year ago, in fact you are the only person I have hanged out with outside of my family because of my mother's fear that people will see me for what I am and use and hurt me because of it"

Huntress was shocked, Finn was scared of himself, his very being gave him pause, Huntress was now starting to see Finns faults and his weaknesses but at the same time that was what made him real what made him a person and what made him an individual and she stared to see that like her Finn was lonely a bit as well.

"But as you said, I will trust you with my weakness and my darkest secret"

Finn first took off his hood to show his long gold flowing hair which Huntress so desperately wanted to touch it but at the same time did not want to spoke Finn. Next Finn took off his goggles to show case his rich sapphire like eyes that anyone can be lost in if they gazed to long in his eyes and finally last Finn took off the bandana to relive Finns pale snow white skin.

Huntress could not believe her eyes, Finn was hands down the most beautifulest being that she has every laid eyes on or will ever lay eyes on and a thought came to mind, what would Finn look like when he gets older? As she imagines it blood leaks out from her left nostril but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt something was off with Finn. It took Huntress a full 2 minutes to realize what was so off about Finn because of his beauty was distracting her from focusing, her eyes widen even more so when confronted with Finns beauty.

"You're a, you're a, you're a" Huntress tried to get the words out of her mouth but she just did not have the strength to do so.

"Yes I'm a human Huntress, and before you even ask yes I am the last of my kind as far as I know" Finn told Huntress without her even asking for he knew the most likely questions she would ask.

"How is this possible all human are supposed to be dead?"

"When I was a baby Jake found me in the woods right in Boom Boom Mountain alone with nothing but a dipper and my polar bear beanie alone and scared, and I was far too young to have remembered anything before Jake found me"

"But you had to have come from somewhere a human doesn't just pop out of nowhere so there must be something"

"Like I said I was too young to remember anything but sometimes when I dream I dream of my mother my 'real mother!' I think but I really don't know for sure anymore, the dream for a time started off peaceful and nice, my mother would hold me close to her and she would sing to me in the most wonderful voice and it made me feel at peace, but recently the ones perfect dream I once had is gone, replaced with a nightmare, I see my mother dying while I'm still in here arms and that I'm ripped away from her dead hands by a monster with a glowing blue skull"

Huntress sees that while Finn was telling her his story tears formed in his eyes, as he started too curled up into a ball and start to shiver ever so slightly all from the pain in those memories. Seeing Finn like this brings a tear to Huntress's eye seeing her hero so broken deep inside his soul made her regretted asking about things she would never truly understand. How could she, for there were many of her kind in the woods thought-out OOO and even some in the city's.

But for Finn. He was all alone in this world even with his family beside him just knowing he was the last of his kind left on OOO can make anyone feel alone in this world. Huntress leans into Finn and wraps her arms around Finn in order to comfort him in his time of sorrow.

"You don't have to feel alone anymore Finn, you have an amazing family that loves you and is there for you, trust me when I say that most people that would of found you would simply sold you off to the highest bidder and they would live in luxury for the rest of their life's but they didn't and neither will I"

Huntress's words of encouragement did make Finn a bit happy that his new friend was a true friend and he was relieved that his trust in her was well placed in her.

"Thanks I needed that Huntress"

"Do you think your parents would mind me knowing that you are human?"

"I think they'll be okay with it when they get to know you better so better not tell them that you know I'm human and thanks for being a good friend"

"same here Finn but just so you know there are other people that are like you, alone and scared but they don't have friends and or family like you do so you should count yourself lucky that you do you big cry baby" Huntress joked as she punches Finn softly in the arm.

"Yay your right I really am lucky, guess I just needed a friend to help remind me about it" Finn said as he went and hugged Huntress "Thanks for being there for me Huntress"

The hug Finn gave her was unexpected but it was well appreciated "thank you to for being there for me as well Finn" Huntress said as she hugged back but in her mind she was thinking "SCORE!"

"Finn, Huntress dinner is ready and Finn go get your brothers" Margaret called out

As both Finn and Huntress let go of each other and to back on their face coverage, as Finn was to walk away to get his brothers Huntress just had to say one more thing to Finn.

"Hey Finn can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I may not have known about you for long but from what I see you have it pretty good compared to other people that I hear about"

"What do you mean other people you hear about?"

"It's just when you work with criminals and such you tend to hear some sad and depressing stuff that's happening all over OOO especially if you're a runner like I was, going place to place you just hear the word that passes through each kingdom"

"Stuff like what?"

"I'll tell you later Finn"

 **Somewhere in the Fire Kingdome**

In a dark room with a single lamp in the middle of the room with a little girl inside no older than eight years old alone and waiting for anyone to come in and end her solitude. As her hopes were diminishing that anyone would visit her today until the door opened to revile a small male flame elemental with a fiery Mohawk around the same age as the girl in the lamp.

"Ignis!" the fire elemental cheered

"Hey Phoebe sorry I was late father was pretty angry today"

"Oh no, what did you do?" Phoebe asked in a worried tone of voice thinking her brother got in trouble with their father.

"Oh no you got it wrong, I did nothing to anger father someone else did, and you see dads plan to undermine the Candy Kingdom's economy by having the Black Knight raid their trade caravans in hopes to weaken them, it was working for a time but rumor has it a kid around our age killed him and now the Candy Kingdom is getting their trade caravans back on track" Ignis explained to his sister.

"That's good to hear that someone is standing up to dad, I'd wish I could stand up to him as well" Phoebe said to herself.

"You mean 'we!' could stand up against him, you're not the only one that suffers under dad sis though don't get me wrong you have it the worst out of the both of us, I mean all dad makes me do is train to become a powerful and feared general, but with you he just sticks you in a lamp for reasons unknown"

"Yay thanks Ignis for reminding be all about how I'm stuck in here and you get to live out there I had completely forgotten all about that" Phoebe said sarcastically to her brother.

"You know sis sarcasm doesn't look good on you and besides look on the bright side maybe that kid that killed the Black Knight might come and help us don't you think"

"You and I both know there is no such things as a happy ending for us"

 **Ice Kingdom Westside**

"Gunter put down that bottle right now" the Ice King demanded

"Wenk" Gunter replayed before doing what he was told to do *crash*, Gunter drops the bottle breaking it.

"GUNTER! I didn't mean to drop it on the floor I meant to put it down gently Gunter your constant bracken of my bottles is distracting me from writing my fan fiction go over to the corner until you learn your lesson"

"Wenk"

"Hey don't you dare give me any of that sass young man"

"Wenk" Gunter repeated as he left the room

"Good now back to my fan fiction"

As the Ice King pulled out a sheet of paper from the middle of a stack of papers causing it to fall on the Ice King. It took a minuet for the Ice King to regain his bearings in order for him to get out of the pile of paper and when he dose he sees a photo that he does not recognize.

"Hello there what's this?" the Ice King asked himself.

Picking up the photo and saw two people he did not know standing arm and arm with each other. One was male with olive-skinned, dark-haired human wearing a three piece brown suit with reading glasses. The second was a fare skinned human woman, with auburn hair wearing a green sweeter and gray jeans as well wearing reading glasses like the. To the Ice King even he could see even with his cursed mind that these two really loved each other as evident with their smiles and with them holding on to each other. This showing of love made the Ice King a bit jealous of the two but in his heart he could not bring himself to truly hate them not even a little bit.

"Lucky bastardy" the Ice King directing his comment to the male in the photo

But somewhere deep in his mind he couldn't shack the feeling that he somehow knew these people in the photo in some strange mind but his trial of thought was interrupted by loud noises coming from his kitchen.

*crash* *crash* *crash* *crash* *crash* *crash*

"GUNTER! What in globs name are you doing?"

 **Ice Kingdom eastside**

*Crash* *crash* *crash* *crash* *crash* *crash*

"GUNTER! What in globs name are you doing?"

As soon as hearing all the loud screaming caused the Ice Queen to wake up from her beauty sleep. Getting out of her bed angrily and walked up to her nearest window to look across the snowy mountain rang to see her next door neighbor causing such a disturbance to her daily routine.

"HEY YOU OLD BAG OF BONES KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE I'M TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP HERE" the Queen yelled out loudly to get the Ice Kings attention which it did

"LIKE YOU NEED ANY BEAUTY SLEEP YOU OLD HAG" the Ice King replied back to the Ice Queen

*Gasp* Ice Queen was stunned at that reply and it took her a few seconds to recuperate "HOW DARE YOU, YOU"

*Crash* the Ice Queen heard glass breaking in her study room.

"What in glob's name was that?"

Ice Queen rushes to her study to find out what made that noise with an ice spell charged up ready to use in case of an intruder entering her home. When she did make it to her study room to her displeasure she found her penguin had just broken something again.

"Gunther! Bad penguin bad, why do you keep braking mommy's stuff all the glob dame time?"

"Wenk wenk"

"I don't want to hear it just get out of here so I can clean up this mess Gunther"

The Ice Queen thank glob that her penguin only broke one thing before she got here to stop her from doing any more damage to her stuff. As she looked at the mess, it was a now broken photo frame, as she swiped up the scattered glass she pick up the photo frame which caused the picture to fall out to her feet.

When she pick the photo up she saw a man and a woman holding each other lovingly, the same two people that the Ice King saw in his copy of the photo. The Ice Queen felt jealous at the sight of the two holding each other, because she wished she two had what they have, just someone to love her that's all she ever wanted in life. But for some strange reason she felt like she knew the people in the photo but she couldn't for the life of her pinpoint the reason why.

"Lucky bitch" the Ice Queen directed her comment to the woman in the photo

*Crash* *crash* *crash* *crash* *crash* *crash*

"Gunther!" the Ice Queen screams as she runs off to where ever the penguin is

 **Lemon Kingdom**

In the Lemon Kingdom ruled a fat and insecure tyrant, as he sits on his gold throne stuffing his face full of food he sees that the doors are opening up and in comes in his personal messenger. The messenger walks up to Lemongrab slowly and even hesitates to even enter the throne room.

"Ah… ah ooooh hail king Lemongrab king of the lemon people I bring bad news from afar the black knight that you sponsored to raid the Candy Kingdom to weaken their economy was killed and his bounty was claimed by a dog, a forest nymph and a hooded child" the messenger said in fear to his king.

Upon hearing the messenger Lemongrab's face was turning red with rage and frustration "what? UNACCEPTABLE!" he screamed as loudly as he could at the top of his lungs causing everyone in the throne room to cover their ears.

"How could you fail me worm!" as Lemongrab pointed his fatty finger at the messenger "you of all people should know the punishment of failure is around here is!" as he slowly pulls out his sound sword slowly and sluggishly as beads of sweat run down his face.

"Please my king it was not my fault that the Black Knight was killed I'm just a humble mess…" the messenger didn't even have the time to finish pledging for his life till Lemongrab swung his sound sword in the general direction of the messenger sending a sound wave to cut the messenger in half.

As the messenger's body fell to the floor and as his lemon juices oozed out of his body did Lemongrab start to claim down from his tantrum

Satisfied with the death of the messenger Lemongrab sheathed his sword, as he did his stomach begins to rumble for food but as he looked at the platter beside him he saw no more food. But he does see the dead corpse of his now dead messenger and tried to get up off his thrown to get it. But because of his girth he was stuck in-between the arm rests and couldn't get up from his position. In order to save face and to not show weakness in front of his people he gives out an order to his servants.

"Bring me the corpse of the former messenger now!" Lemongrab demanded.

As the order was given two servants picked up both pieces of the corpse and handed it to their king and to their horror he was eating it in full view of everyone present in the throne room. This was not an uncommon site to see Lemongrab eating his own people, he had even eaten his own brother in a bid to gain more power for himself, but that didn't diminish the fact that everyone was afraid of him because of it.

"You there" as Lemongrab points to a random servant while still eating the former messenger "you will be the new messenger from now on and I hope for your sacks you to don't fail me like the last one did!" as Lemongrab slurped up the remaining body parts and licking his lips of the lemony juices.

"Oh… oh yes m-my king I w-will not fail you I s-swear" the new messenger stutters

"Acceptable" Lemongrab sat in his throne satisfied with his latest meal but just then he remembers the problem he was having before "someone get me butter!"

 **Goblin Kingdom**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the mad goblin king laughed as slapped the asses of his slaves that he only recently bought back from another kingdom his men raided.

Xergiok was trying to let out some steam when he heard that the Black Knight was killed now not only was his plans to destroy the candy kingdom was put on hold for now but he also lost his favorite slave dealer. Where on OOO was Xergiok going to find a slaver that could fill in for the Black Knight, before him Xergiok would have had to wait for weeks before he could gain new slaves and it would look like he will have to go back on that system.

With the room he was in now filled with the screams and cries of so many people Xergiok now felt his mind ease now with all the suffering surrounding him. With his mind now focused he was now devising a new plan to take down the candy kingdom alongside his allies. Knowing full well they can't just up and attack them out in the open like what the fire king and Lemongrab wanted.

"Idiots" Xergiok thought to himself about his so called allies.

"Those two know nothing about finesse and tactics and or strategy if we did it their way and openly wage war on the candy kingdom they would just call on their allies the werewolf kingdom, jungle kingdom, rock kingdom and even glob forbid lumpy space kingdom" Xergiok cringed at the mere thought about those flying tumors and when he is done with the candy kingdom, they're next on his to kill list.

He was contemplating weather or not to call them his allies, he knows he was no 'good ally' by any definition of the word but those two out class him any day of the week. One was a literally a hot head that will burn you, your family, your home, your land and even your next door neighbor if you simply bumped into him by accident. The other one is just as bad if not worse than the both he and the fire king combine, sure we both torture and kill your subjects but we don't eat them on a regular bases.

"Stupide retarded, fat cannibal" Xergiok muttered to himself

 **Werewolf Kingdom**

Queen Luna was sitting in her privet study room sipping tea, reading a good book, right next to her favorite painting she painted herself all while under the light of the full moon. As she was enjoying the remainder of the night someone came knocking on her door.

"Come in"

"So sorry to have disturbed you my queen but a message has come for you" the butler explained

"Really from who Lobo?"

"From princess Bubblegum, she has sent out an invitation for you to and others to come to her kingdom to have a little get together but knowing her she just probably just wants to try and strengthen our military alliance and or trade agreements"

"that may be true but I've not seen her in months and I know both her and her brother have been going through a lot recently with all those bandit attacks on their borders, I just want to check on her just to know she's okay, and who knows maybe Marceline and Marshall will be there so I know it won't be boring if I go there, so message princess Bubblegum back that I'll be there"

"As you wish my Queen"

Luna closes her book and walks to the door but turns back to look at her painting of a worrier that had saved her life when she was much younger. Who has sadly now long since passed from this world like the rest of his kind. For Luna's greatest claim to fame was that she was there during the final moments of the mushroom wars and she saw the fall of the human race. As she looks back one last time to see the human figure in the painting with his short golden hair, his soft smile and the most note able feature he had that no one else had was his piercing rich sapphire eyes. (Basically he looks like an older version of Finn)

She sighs and looks down upon herself as she was holding the only thing he gave to her as a little girl a white wolf eared beanie. Ironic really seemingly as she became a werewolf sometime after they separated, it was funny to her how fate dealt with her, she now only wises that fate be kind to her and deal her a kind hand to see her hero just once more be it in spirit or be it for him to be reborn to this mortal world in flesh and bone.


	11. Ch 10 kick to the curb

**Update**

Ch 10 kick to the curb

~ 5-year summary ~

As the years went on Finn and Huntress's friendship deepen to the point where Finn started to see Huntress more like a sister too much of Huntress's disapproval of, but she did not want to voice this opinion of hers in fear that it would ruin a very good friendship she had with Finn. She just hoped when they got older would they be more than just friends.

With Huntress now part of the team, they became a great team in hunting down criminals because of her old life as an info runner she knew many places that the criminals used as meet up spots and safe houses. With this knowledge Finn, Jake, Huntress and Jermaine raided them and found my criminals and low life's that were wanted in many different kingdoms earning them a great deal of fame and gold.

Finn didn't really want the gold him being the very basic kind of guy so he either saved the gold he earned or he gave it away to the less fortune than himself, Huntress was much the same but she instead gave her money to her family, Jake was a little more flamboyant with his share of the gold spending it on rare food ingredients in his ever growing quest to make the perfect sandwiches and on more questionable ventures. Jermaine on the other hand, had used his earning to fund his research he would be doing in his academic studies later on in his life.

It don't take Margaret and Joshua long to find out that Huntress knew about Finn being the last known human in all of OOO but they could care less about that because they could tell that Huntress was a good and loyal friend to Finn, they even have a bet with each other along with Huntress's parents on when Huntress would confess her feelings for Finn.

It was both a sad and joyous day that Jermaine finally left to go to the University of Magical Arts and Advancements or UMAA for short as they had lost an important member of the team and family but all wished Jermaine the best of luck in his new independent life.

As the years went on Finn had a change of his look, he now wore a long form fitting white hooded trench coat with blue outlining with leather straps and pouches all over him (looks like the front cover of this story) which made his look more mysterious than before causing many people to question what Finn was underneath. This also caught the eye of many older woman who did not know Finn's age, which made Huntress to becoming Finn's self-proclaimed 'purity protector'.

The job just mostly involved Huntress showing away any women and oddly enough some men that got to uncomfortably flirty with Finn. The major offender and by far the worst was lumpy space princess, she would not take no for an answer when Finn rejected her advances. It would take her a few magical arrows shoot at the inter-dimensional space tumor to get the message that her company was not wanted.

A common saying she would say to herself in her mind and never out loud after she got rid of any woman and a few men whose curiosity got the better of them was "none shall lay a hand on a soul so pure! Except for me!"

In those long five years Huntress had only seen Finn's face for a total of 47 times, and every time she saw his face, Finn's beauty only seem to grow every time see saw it. Be it covered in blood, cuts and bruises it did not matter to her it was always a great privilege to see it. And being one of the only few people able and allowed to see it made it her secret pleasure to always see it whenever she got the chance.

~present time~

After a hard day adventuring Finn, Huntress and Jake came into their main place of operations, Finn's and Jake's parents' house. All covered in slime carrying the loot and reward they took from the slime monsters they slew in glorious battle, all to save the engagement ring kingdom from being overrun by slime monsters.

When they got home they were all in a pretty good mood, after all, they saved a kingdom, saved lot of innocent people and above all, they had an epic monster battle, the only person that was in a slightly less happy mode was Huntress. The reason being that when they were getting their reward from Engagement Ring princes she offered Finn and only Finn, a ring as a bonus reward for saving her kingdom.

Huntress knew a bit about the engagement ring kingdoms customs that if any person accepts a ring given to them, they are considered to be engaged and would have been fully married shortly after. Huntress could see why Engagement Ring princess used such an underhanded trick to get with Finn. Everyone that knew Finn the bounty hunter knew him as a person with a good and caring heart of gold that inspired the people around him and to top it all off he was an accomplished warrior.

All these traits and qualities that make Finn a desirable husband to have by your side when you are trying to rule a kingdom. Plus the mentality that people thought of people like Finn was that anyone as pure as Finn had to be just as handsome, "oh they have no idea of the truth behind that statement"

Luckily for Huntress, both she and Jake were able to somehow convince Engagement Ring princes that Finn was a girl and not a boy under his hoody which caused Engagement Ring princes to withdraw the bonus reward without a seconds notice. She and Jake both had a good laugh at this somewhat small lie but in all seriousness, they both vowed to never tell Finn that they managed to convince a princess that he was really a she instead of a he.

As they were wiping the slime off their bodies with towels that they usually use to wipe off blood from them Finn and Jake's parents started to walk towards them. As they were coming closer and closer all three of them could see the expressions on their faces where Joshua had a big happy go lucky smile plastered on his face as if he had just won the lottery, while Margaret and a very sad expression with a handkerchief in hand wiping away her tears giving the feeling that someone had died.

These conflicting expressions confused Finn, Jake, and Huntress, should they be worried or should they be excited?

"Boys and girl you're back now good, I have some great news to tell you" Joshua called out to them only to be both interrupted and reminded by the weeping of his wife.

"And I've got bad news!" Joshua added "good news is me and Margaret are going on a grand vacation all cross OOO, all the way from backing in the sun in the Summer Beach kingdom to rekindling with old long lost friends and maybe a little investigation case or two.

"That's sounds great dad, you two deserve a good vacation"

"Thanks, Finn but the bad news is…" Joshua hesitates to say it but he takes a deep breath and just says it outright and to not sugar coat it "when we leave for our vacation we want you to move out, and before you say anything yes we are kicking you out of this house"

"WHAT!" both Jake and Finn yell out in surprise.

"Look here's the thing, me and your mother both expected you and Jermaine to leave the house then you both turned 18 or 20 but look at you now, 23 and still living with your parents"

"Whit! That doesn't explain why you're kicking Finn out, he's only 13 years old?"

"True, the reason is also very simple Finn here needs to keep up his rep as a famous bounty hunter, I mean come on who would take a bounty hunter seriously if they knew he still lived with their parents"

"That is so true"

"And Finn don't you want to be a hero of OOO?"

"Of course, I do dad, you know that already"

"Do you know any heroes that live with their parent?"

Finn paused to think about and thought of no hero's that he knew lived with their family.

"No, none of them do"

"See what I mean, just think of this as me trying to give you a leg up in life son"

"But what if people find out I'm Human when you're not around me to help me?"

"Finn you kept the fact you're human from people for over 13 years now I'm sure you can keep it hidden for another 13 years without your mother's constant worrying, in fact, I think you will do even better without your mother"

"Joshua!"

"What? It's the truth, remember that time when Finn was 7 and you took him to fun land, do you remember what you did"

"I don't recall me doing anything that out of the ordinary"

"Really now?"

~Flashback 6 years ago~

"Finn keep your hood on at all times! Don't look into people's eyes! Don't talk to people you don't know! Don't run too fast! Hold onto my hand!"

"Mommy, can I go on that ride?" Finn asked

Margaret looked at the ride Finn was pointing at and saw a roller-coaster ride that had high drops, more loop de loops then she could count. She could even hear the screams of the people on the ride, a sound of both fear and excitement mixed into one form. As Margaret was looking over the distance she started to note her hand felt lighter than it should be.

Looking down to her hands she noticed that her hand was not holding her child's hand, she looks around herself in the hopes of finding him but to no prevail. Margaret begins to panic and hyperventilates rapidly as she now is running around the park trying to find Finn as she was calling his name.

"Finn! Finn! Where are you Finn?" she calls out hoping Finn could hear her "you there sir!" She reaches out and grabs a random man that was walking by "Have you seen my baby boy" she desperately asked as she pulled out her wallet to show him a photo of Finn, giving a general idea of what the missing boy looked like because in the photo it showed two dogs and a heavily clothed little boy"

"I'm sorry mama I haven't seen him"

"Have you seen my baby? She asked another random stranger.

"No, I'm sorry"

Margaret asks more and more people and the more times she calls out to people the more attention she gets from the crowds of people just walking.

To Margaret, it had felt like she hands been searching for hours and not able to cope with the stress of losing her baby boy she falls to her knees and started to cry her eyes out. As she kneeled there feeling like a failure as a mother the people around her formed a circle around her. No one had the courage to try and comfort her or to try and ease her pain.

However, there was one person that pushed his way through the crowd of people and started to walk right in front of her. She did not see this happening because of her tears and her hands were blocking her view.

"Mum are you alright?"

"Wh-what?" Margaret said as she recognized the voice, as she wiped away her tears she saw Finn standing right in front of her.

"Finn my baby! Margaret called out loudly as she jumped up to her feet and hung Finn in a vice like a grip.

The people that were standing around and that were feeling sorry for Margaret now cheered as she had now had found her son.

"Finn where were you! I was worried sick!"

"I went to the bathroom over there" Finn points to the bathroom he had used that was only 10 feet away from where they were standing.

"Sweet pea why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, but you just kept staring at the roller-coaster and I really needed to pee, plus I was only gone for like 5 minutes mum" Finn explained causing the crowd to have a giggle fit as they laughed at the explanation

Margaret was so very much embarrassed by the fact so many people were hearing all of this, she silently prayed to glob that something would happen to stop this.

"So mum can we go on the roller-coaster now?"

Margaret wasn't too sure about going on that roller-coaster, it looked far too dangerous for her sweet little boy. If it was any other day she would have just said 'no', but with all the people looking at them she really needed an excuse to get away from them.

"Sure sweaty, let's go to the roller-coaster"

"Alright!" Finn cheered.

As both Margaret and Finn got on the ride and as they went up high in the sky and as they were about to do a full free-fall! The first this that came to Margaret's mind was.

"I regret my decision!"

~Present~

"I rest my case"

Margaret looked away angrily in defeat seeing the reason why Finn was better off being on his own or with any other member of the family decides her. Even when she now agreed that it was the best course of action that did not mean she had to like it at all.

"Whelp looks like I won this argument boys, say does anyone knows what day it is today?"

"Today's Friday dad" Jake answered him.

"That's great to hear son! You can start moving out now"

"What!?" both Finn and Jake called out and even Huntress was taken back by this.

"But where will we go?"

"Finn, Jake look around you and tell me what you see"

Both Finn and Jake look around the house and saw piles upon piles of gold surrounding the living room mostly belonging to Finn.

"My gold?"

"That's right my boy, just flash this in someone's face and boom you got yourself a new home!"

"Dad, it's not that quick to get a house like that, we need to find a good location to live in, also the house has to be homey and big enough to hold mine and Finn's loot inside and not only that we would need to find people that are willing to even sell us their house"

Joshua was dumbstruck at the sudden counter argument from Jake, most of the time Joshua was ashamed to think of this but he mostly saw Jake as being a… well not a complete idiot but something slightly higher in intelligence? Slow maybe?

"Actually I may have a good idea where you can live Finn" Huntress spoke out

"See you already have a place to live at and it hasn't even been 5 minutes or even flash some cash in someone's face!"

"Where?" Jake asked.

"Well Finn can stay over in my place of course"

"Sorry Huntress I'm not living with your parents, not after they tried to snare me in roots and tree branches the first, second and third time I came to your place for a visit"

Huntress giggles a bit remembering those times as some of the best times she had spent with Jake and even remembering to reason why her parents tried to snare Jake in place. They simply wanted Huntress to have some 'alone time' with Finn and that meant taking the meddlesome brother out of the picture for a while and she had to admit those were some of hers and hopefully Finn's best moments together.

Just sitting down and talking with one another about life and if they were lucky enough see Jake get hunted down by her parents as they ate snakes and laughed at Jake. All the while Jake was screaming things to them, usually.

"This isn't funny guys help me out here! Huntress your parents are bat shite crazy! Why do they do this every time I come over, it's because I'm an animal isn't it?! Stop sitting there and laughing at me!"

"Good times"

After that trip down memory lane and rejoin the conversation she saw Finn look at Jake in disappointment, even when she couldn't see his face she had learned to read Finn's moods as they spent more time together.

"Jake, are you serious about this?"

"About what?"

"You seriously don't remember? Huntress had been talking about it for a week now"

"Talking about what!?"

"She's moving into her own house soon"

"To be fair on Jake I never really told him about it"

"What! Why"

Huntress merely shrugs at this conveying to Finn that even she herself doesn't know why but truth be told she actually did know why but thought it best not to get into detail about how she and Jake have this mutual understanding with each other. Just to put it in lemans terms you stay out of my business I'll stay out of yours.

"That cool, we'll get packed and then head over your place them"

"What do you mean by we'll pack?"

"Well, I and Finn" Jake didn't even get to finish his sentence Huntress had cut him off.

"I only said Finn could come and live with me, I never said anything about you"

"How come?"

"Well first off I still need to make the down payment but with Finn we can split it 50-50 putting both of our names on the lease, second I know you don't have any money left to help pay for the down payment or pay any rent for the next three months and thirdly the contract states no pets allowed"

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh no I'm for reals, says right here on the contract" Huntress reaches into her satchel to pull out the contract and gently tosses it onto Jake's hand "second-page fourth paragraph," she said in a smug tone of voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know that I'm no pet! I'm the big responsible brother"

"Oh what really? Jermaine is back, where is he? I don't see him anywhere"

"Hey I'm hella responsible I'll have you know"

"Really Jake? The main reason you are in debt is because you bought some extremely expensive old smelly cheese to put on a sandwich, a flipping sandwich!"

"This is better than any TV drama ever"

"I know right"

"I didn't hear you or Finn complain when you got to eat some"

"Your right, it was one of your best sandwiches you have ever made but that thing is that it was your money and not mine" Huntress explained countering Jake argument "and even if you weren't in debt now you would undoubtedly get into more debt than now because of your severe lack of financial management"

"What I'm plenty good at managing my money, name me one time I'm not"

"Okay I'll start off easy, you spend way too much money on food"

"You and I both know you love the food that I make with those expensive ingredients"

"You gamble heavily"

"I haven't gambled in 6 months going strong"

Huntress starts smiling wickedly as she had saved the best for last. Jake seeing this starts to get some bad feelings about where this is heading now"

"I also happen to know that sometimes late at night you go to the 'Stallions Gentleman's club' when you think no one notices and is also from what I heard you're a very generous with his tips"

It took Jake a total of 3 seconds to even react to this sudden reveal of very personal information in front of his brother, father and even worse his mother. He looks over to his parents who are just as surprised if not more so than he was.

"Wow! As a father, I have an obligation to never know that"

"That explains so much"

"How?" was all Jake could say, he just wanted to know how she could have found out about his little dark secret that he managed to hide from his family for 2 years"

"You left your membership card laying around and I saw it and got a little bit curious, let's just say I wasn't disappointed with what I found"

Jake was so fully of rage that he looked back in his memory to find something to use against Huntress and make her regret messing with him and he did find the perfect one to use.

"You think I have secrets? Well, at least I don't sneak a peek and per-"then all of a sudden Huntress covers his mouth and drags him to the other room and slams the door behind her where she knows no one can hear their conversation.

"What in globs name do you think you're doing, saying stuff like that your family?"

"Fighting fire with fire after all, what did you expect to happen when you tell people about my shameful self, it only seems fair that I tell them about your shameful self, after all, what did you expect to happen when you spy on someone's brother while he's bathing?"

"I expected you to never speak about it, after I paid you off to never utter a word of that, twice in fact!"

"Yes, but you also said that it was a onetime thing and I caught you twice, and I can still tell you still take a peak whenever the opportunity presents itself, I just haven't caught you doing it yet"

Huntress had gone dead silent unable to say anything of value to defend herself and lowered her head in defeat.

"What do you want Jake?" she asked begrudgingly

"Well I am somewhat now homeless with mum and dad kicking me to the curb so let me come with Finn and live in the house you found rent free"

Huntress did like it but she had no other choice and agreed to Jake's demands, under some conditions.

"Okay you can come and live with Finn but under some conditions"

"Do you want some designated peep time? Because I'm cool with that if you are? Just no touching yourself when doing it, also no filming it"

Huntress blushed deeply at the thought of Jakes offer and for a split second she would have taken it, but her common sense and self-respect kicked in to fight the urge to say yes.

"Wh-what n-no nothing like that Jake!" she stuttered as well as shock her head in an attempt to clear her mind of impure thoughts from her mind "I'm just going to lay down some ground rules if you want to live with me and Finn, first you are going to do all the cooking and cleaning"

"I do that all the time here, so it won't be that different"

"And last but also more importantly" Jake suddenly feels Huntress grab at his throat and pulls him closer to her face, her eyes were fixed on him with a hate-filled glare, she silently waits for a second for Jake to try to understand the gravity of the last condition.

"If you ever tell Finn I peeped on him when he was bathing I'll be taking more than my money back from you, so just remember if you tell there will be a lot of lonely Mares on those long cold night with no fuzzy big strong dog next to them, you understand fur noodle?"

"Yes"

"You sure because if you don't I'll neuter you" Huntress threatened Jake as she levitated an arrow with her magic right next to his junk.

"Yep! That's crystal clear" Jake yelped as he eyed the arrow that was pointed to his junk.

"That's good to hear that you understand I was afraid that I would have to neuter you for reals if you didn't, okay let's go back and for your safety don't tell anybody about this conversation"

When they returned to the lounge Finn, Margaret and Joshua all stared at the both of them in a suspicious way as they were trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"So what happened there?"

"Oh, nothing we were just talking about a living arrangement because you know I know that Jake over here can't pay rent so he'll be… we'll basically he'll be a live-in maid"

"Not funny!"

"Come on bro you got to admit it would be funny to see you dressing up like a maid"

"Specking of dress ups Huntress my dear I was going through some the old photos and found the baby pictures of Finn and Jake dressed up in cute girl clothes, would you like to go see them with me while the boys pack up their stuff to move out?"

When Huntress heard baby pictures of Finn she imminently perked up and delight at the prospect of seeing them and also the good laugh she'll get when she sees Jakes photos.

"NOOOOO!" both Finn and Jake call out not as they both tried to stop them but before they could their father grabbed them by the shoulder and pulled them back.

"Now you two behave and harry and pack your things so you can leave the first thing tomorrow morning"

"But, but mum is going to"

"I don't want to hear it, get packing so that you can move out of my house"

And begrudgingly they both did what they were told and started to pack their things as they were getting ready to move to their new home.

Down the hall, Margaret and Huntress were walking to the master bedroom to see the baby photo's until Margaret stopped in her tracks which made Huntress stop as well. When Huntress stopped she looked down at Margaret to see if anything was wrong with her only to see her looking at her straight in the eye and not moving or even blinking.

"I have a feeling we're not going to be looking at baby photos are we?"

"That's for later dearie, I just wanted to say both me and Joshua both heard the conversation you had with Jake and don't worry Finn didn't hear anything, after all, there was no room for him to put his ear to the door"

Huntress's once green complication now turned red as she looks down herself at the thought that both Margaret and Joshua now know what she had been doing while she thought no one was looking.

"Well, guess I'll have to neuter your son now since you and Joshua know my closely guarded and paid for secret" huntress said as she pulled out a dagger from under her cloak.

"Oh please Huntress stop being so mellow dramatic, I already knew you had a crush on my boy and I know it's in your kinds nature to stalk majestic creatures like Finn, after all, I still get starry-eyed every time I see my baby boys true face and your also a growing girl there is nothing to be ashamed of it's normal"

"How long have you know that I had a crush on Finn?"

"I've seen the way you look at my son when you think no one is looking, those love struck eyes are as clear as day and also your mum told me when we went out for girls night out all the time"

"Glob dammit mom"

"Hehehe but in all seriousness Huntress my dear I know Finn sees you kind of like a sister and all but given time Finn will grow up from the boy he is now to a man that can see what's right in front of him, and he'll curse himself for not seeing it sooner"

"You really think so?"

"Dearie I know so, now why don't we go see those baby photos now?"

"Definitely"


	12. Ch 11 nightmares and land lords

**Update**

Ch 11 nightmares and land lords

So where is our new house Huntress? Because I can't keep carrying all of this stuff forever, I'm going to get tired eventually" Jake asked as he had turned himself into a train carrying all of his stuff from home as well as Finn's and Huntress's stuff as they were making their way to their new home in the grasslands.

"You mean mine and Finn's house, you're just the live-in maid Jake"

"What the! Finn bro help your bother out with this"

"Sorry bro can't do anything, after all you did sign the contact Huntress gave you"

"Yah but I had no choice, I would have been homeless if I didn't sign it"

"Quite complaining Jake were here now"

"What where? I don't see any houses anywhere"

"There"

"Where? I don't see anything but a big old willow tree and a pond"

"That big old willow tree is 'mine and Finn's' new home Jake"

"Does anyone even respect me anymore?"

"I respect you Jake" BMO said as he popped out of the luggage in the back

"Yah so do I bro and you know that, Huntress is just pulling your leg right Huntress?"

As they all looked towards Huntress trying to see her response, Huntress felt she was being pressured into saying yes with all the staring eyes glued to her.

"Fine, yes Jake I respect you too and all the things you do but with all the other crap you do, I tend to lose the majority of my respect for you" Huntress said without caring whether or not or not she heart Jake's feelings.

Both Finn and BMO looked at her with a disappointed look on their faces but not Jake, he instead had a big happy go lucky smile.

"I'll take what I can get"

"You better" Huntress grumbled under her breath "but anyways where here now"

And with that Jake turned back into his original form but he didn't keep it for long as he stretched out new limes all over his body to grab all the luggage inside.

"Hey, Finn where do you want me to put your gold?"

"Just place it where ever, it's not like I use the stuff, it's more like… keeping score you know?"

"Yay, I guess I can understand that… so can I borrow-"

"No!" Finn answered his bother without even needing to even think about it

"Come on I'll pay you back"

"You and I both know that will never happen"

"But I… come on… you're right I won't pay you back" Jake admitted to Finn and placed the sacks of gold on the floor near the front entrance.

Satisfied with that Finn journey further into his new home to get the lay of the land and where to find where he will be sleeping from now leaving Jake behind with his treasure horde confident his security system could handle any would be thieves that would dare try and steal from him away.

The moment Jake saw Finn leave the area he stretched out his right arm to grab a few gold coins, as he kept a lookout for anyone that my walk in on him. When his hand reached the treasure trove his hand slithered into one of the sacks he had laid down hoping to just grab a few coins to pay off the money he owes to his butcher that sells him some of the most rarest and sometime the most illegal of meats and food stuff on the black market.

Unluckily for Jake the moment he did he heard a loud snapping sound followed by searing pain emanating from his fingers. Jake wanted to scream but he was able to cover his mouth quickly to shut himself up so that Finn wouldn't find out he tried to steal from him. Jake reals back his hand to find a mouse trap firmly clamed to his finger and wonders who put it there only to find a little robot pop out of one of the treasure chest he laid down.

"Oh hello Jake, looks like you got caught by one of my many traps I placed in the cash stash"

"What OW!" Jake yelped in pain as he removed the mouse trap from his fingers "why would you do that BMO people could get hurt?"

"But Finn told me to do it, because Finn said that the bad people would try and still his hard earned loot"

"But Finn should have asked me to guard the loot, after all I'm a dog, guarding stuff is what dogs are great at?"

"Jake I'm a robot and thus I do not have a fully comprehensive understanding of the concept of monetary value since I don't have any desire to attain anything beyond my base programing to find a family which I have and so I don't want for anything more than what I already have" BMO explained to Jake and a cool and calm manner that was not very much like him at all.

When Jake heard this he felt a bit sad for the tiny robot, for he had no desires to have more in life then what he already had and like himself who wanted more from life and never satisfied made Jake ponder what he really wanted in life but before he could think deeply on the matter the little robot still had more to say.

"Also Finn asked Huntress first to see if she knew any spells or incantations that could protect the loot but she told Finn that was not her specialty so he then asked dad who told him to put all his loot into a dungeon filled with monsters and traps. But that would have taken too long to do, so in the end he asked me to guard it and I said I'd do it"

"Was I even considered for the position, and BMO be honest with me?"

"Finn did consider it for a while but Huntress made him think about it really hard about his decision to let you guard his treasure, stating that you are more likely to steal than protect the treasure and by the looks of things she was right"

"Oh crap, look BMO you can't tell Huntress, I don't want her to rub this in my face so you have to promise me you won't tell her okay"

"Don't worry Jake I won't tell a soul this time but just so you know if she did find out you did try to steal from your own brother she'd make you sleep outside"

"Then thank glob she won't find out"

"Find out about what Jake?" Huntress asked Jake seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind Jake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Hey Huntress fancy seeing you here hehe, so what brings you here?" Jake said trying to play it cool but obviously failing to do so.

"Jake I live here so I'll ask again, I won't find out about what Jake?"

Jake begins to panic and looks towards BMO for support only to see the robot slowly sink into the treasure chest as the lid closes leaving Jake behind to deal with huntress alone.

"Aaaaah you know… dumb stuff that's unimportant that you'd don't want to know"

"But I want to know about this so called dumb stuff is Jake?! Huntress asked again however this time she said it in a more demanding tone while stepping closer into Jake's personal space.

"Welllllll you see… uh hehe uh" Jake tried to think of a convincing but because of the pressure he was under he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind that made semi-sense in his scared little head "uh some hot bikini clad girls are going to come over to welcome us to the neighborhood and give us a plate of hotdogs as a welcome gift" it was only when he said it out loud did he realized how stupid he sounded.

Huntress just stared deep into his soul and spoke with a disappointed tone that sounded like she was expecting a better lie that "Jake that has got to be the worst lie I have ever heard in my life, this is your last chance to tell me the truth, NOW!"

Jake had all but lost hope of being saved now and was about to tell her the truth until both he and Huntress heard the door being knocked on.

*knock, knock*

"Hey guys can you open the door I'm pretty busy up here at the moment" Finn yells from the second floor hoping that ether Jake or Huntress answers the door.

"Don't worry bro I got it" Jake responded as fast as lightning "now if you excuse me I need to attend to the door, don't want those bikini clad babes waiting" right now Jake is internally praying to glob that some sort of miracle happens or he won't live long enough to have a life to live

"Jake there are no bikini babes behind that door, you and I still need to have that talk and I want the truth or else"

When Jake opens the door both he and Huntress were shocked beyond words as there were three bikini clad babes standing outside with one of them holding a plate of green sausages?

Huntress looked down on Jake and in a calm voice and apologized to him "sorry Jake, turns out you were telling the truth after"

Hearing this Jake smiles gleefully "That may be the only time you've ever apologized to me" Jake said with tears in his eye's but his attention went back to the three bikini clad babes "can you give us a second here?" Jake asked, one of the three bikini clad babes was about to respond but Jake closed the door before a word could be uttered.

Not even a second had passed the door re-opened to see that Jake had changed his form, from his original short and soft form to a big and stout with bulging muscles.

"So what bring you fine lovely ladies to these neck of the woods" Jake spoke in a smooth tone of voice as he flexed his newly formed pecs and biceps.

"I thought you were into horses?" Huntress blurted out only to now find her mouth being covered by Jake's hand.

"We came to give you a house warming gift of frog sausages, because it is the neighborly thing to do"

"Aw thanks" Jake says as he takes the plate of frog sausages "wait, you're are neighbors?" Jake questions himself as he starches his head outside to see where there house was but he found nothing.

"I don't see your house" Jake bluntly said which earned him a little fit of laughter from the three water nymph.

"It's right next to your house, right there" one of the water nymphs pointed to the small pond that had a family of ducks swimming around in it.

"That's your house, its soooo small, I mean no offence I know I live in a tree and all but this tree is big and spacious, there's no way all three of you live in there" again his comments had earned him another fit of fit of laughter from the water nymphs.

"That's not our house, it's more like our front door"

"Yeah, underneath the ground and yes even under your tree house there are a lot of underground waterways and grottos"

"It's really beautiful there you should come and visit sometime"

"Maybe I will, who knows only time can tell"

"I think I'm going to be sick if I stay here any longer, here let me take these frog sausages and put them in the fridge for you, oh and Jake try not to embarrass yourself in front of our new neighbors"

"So is it just you and your friend over there that's living here?"

No, my brother also lives here as well

"Oh so another talking dog lives her, can he stretch and change his shape like you can?"

"No my brothers huuuuuuuuuuuu-adopted" Jake corrected himself "so he doesn't have the same Powers as me, but he is a very good swordsman and can hold himself with the best of them" Jake tried to play it off but noticed the questioning looks they were giving him "but I do have a brother that is related to me by blood"

At the mention of this their questioning looks turn into interest.

"Really now, does he live with you or is he still living with his parents?"

"No, he's gone to a magically University to study and stuff"

"Oh that so wonderful to hear"

"Yeah yeah yeah enough about my brother's already, how about you three and I get to know each other a bit better, what do you say?"

"No thanks" all three of them replied simultaneously "It's just that it wouldn't really work out between us"

"Oh I see, you all have boyfriends I completely understand"

"No that not really it"

"Oh sorry, girlfriends then and don't worry I support that sort of thing so you'll have no problem from me and my brother or Huntress, now that I think about it I believe Huntress will be pleased with that not having to worry about praying another girl from Finn"

"No it's not that it's just that we're water nymphs and you're a dog"

"OOOOOOh I get it now you're not a fan of interspecies relationships" Jake said with a meaner tone of voice than normal.

"No it's just we're made of water and you're a dog and if we got together we would constantly smell of wet dog, much like fire and water they don't mix well"

"TELL ME ABOUT IT, I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT NOW" Huntress called out from the kitchen

"LIVE WITH WHAT?" Finn called out hearing the commotion from up stairs

"THE THREE WATER NYMPHS DON'T WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH JAKE BECAUSE THEY DON'T LIKE THE SMELL OF A WET DOG!"

"YOU GET USED TO IT"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"Sorry, no hard feeling right?"

"Yeah no hard feeling, see you around I've got to go see if I could piece together my pride" as Jake was closing the one of the water nymphs stopped him.

"We also came to tell you to watch your self's around here at night"

"Yeah, we've lived here for only a year and you're our 10th neighbor that has lived in this very house"

"On some nights we hear the people that used to live here screaming their lungs out as if they have seen a ghost"

"Phfft ghost aren't that scary, all you need to do is throw some salt at them or hit them with something made out of iron or know some sort of magic and we got all three of those so we've got no problems in defending your selves"

"Others claim that vampires came instead and torment those that live here and when they're good and frighten they feed on their blood, because to them they say that fear adds a certain taste to their victim's blood" Jake visibly tenses up at the mention of vampires.

"Basically all we are trying to tell you is your house is haunted by ghosts and or vampires"

"Anyways have a lovely day now **because the night won't be!** " and with that the three water nymphs walked into the pond disappearing from sight.

Jake stood still at the door frame frozen in fear at the mere thought vampires may come to his house at night and drink his and his brother's blood.

Sliding down the ladder Finn seeing his brother not moving a muscle walks right up to his brother in order to find out what is wrong with him.

"Hey Jake is something wrong?" Finn ask concerning his brothers mental wellbeing

"Oh yes I'm fine just fine, hey Finn You found which room you're sleeping right?"

"Yes, why is it you ask?"

"You don't mind if I sleep in your room tonight and all other nights?"

"I don't know there's only room for one bed up in there"

"Don't worry about that, I'll just shrink down and sleep in one of your sock drawers"

"Are you sure you're alright Jake you aren't acting like you usually do and you have me extremely worried?"

Before Jake could reply to his brothers question Huntress walked in and filled him in instead "don't worry Finn, Jakes just scared because those three water nymphs told him this tree house is hunted by ghosts and or vampires"

At the mention of vampires Jake physically shivered in fear.

"Aw, what's wrong Jake scared of ghosts are we?"

"What! No I'm not scared of ghosts I've dealt with them all the time even before Finn here even came along, it's just that vampires are another thing though"

"You see Huntress when me and Jake were younger our dad told us some stories about them when he had dealings with vampires that caused Jake here to have some pretty bad nightmares, every time a storm came in he thought he saw the hand of a vampire taping on the windows asking to come, in but it was just a tree branch"

"You didn't get any nightmares form these story's Finn? Because if your brother did reason has it wouldn't you?"

"No it didn't give me any nightmares, reason being I had… other stuff going on in my noggin that and I didn't get much sleep because of Jake's constant sleep talking about vampires hunting his dreams and after a while I just stop caring if a vampire would come or not and just tried to get some form of sleep. And ever since he's been afraid of them till this day even though his never seen one in person"

"I said I was sorry Finn, and let's not forget you and Jermaine all ways use that to scare the crap out of me by telling me there are vampires around"

"Really? That's good to know" Huntress smiled evilly at Jake as if she was some kind of villain with a plan "JAKE! Look there's a vampire right behind you!"

"Haha very funny, NOT! How stupid do you think I am, it's only sunset now and I knew that you would do something like this when you found out about thissss" out of nowhere Jake feels a clawed hand dig into his flesh as a set of fangs brush themselves against his skin.

Now believing that there truly was a vampire behind him Jake wasted no time squealing like a little girl and stretch out of the vampires grip and hid behind Finn for protection.

"Finn! Quickly kill it now before it sucks my blood!" Jake ordered his brother desperately as he didn't want to die.

As Jake was rolled into the fetal position he waited for the sounds of the epic battle that was to come between his brother and the blood thirsty vampire but instead he hears Finn trying to hold in his laughter and failing to do so while Huntress is just full on laughing. Confused, Jake gets back up and looks to the door frame to see two branches that has grown from the door frame. One of them was in the shape of a claw hand and the other in the shape of a set of fangs.

He turns and faces Huntress, glaring at her with seething hatred that could burn a hole through titanium but Huntress just laughed it off as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Not funny!"

"Oh yes it is, you were like aahh Finn save me! And I was like hahahaha and you were like totally confused on what's going on and then you, and then you hahahahahaha" Huntress laughed wholeheartedly unable to talk properly as she fell to the floor.

"Screw this, I'm going to bed now!" Jake said as he stomped to the ladder to go to Finn's room only to climb back down to ask Finn "Hey bro which one is your room?"

"Second door to the right"

"Thanks bro, and Huntress, don't forget I'm watching over my brother from here on out so I better not catch you doing anything wired like last time" as he emphasized his point by pointing at his eyes then pointing at her.

When Jake said that Huntress immediately stop laughing as her face now had a very serious look on her face as she stood back up dusting herself off.

"Huntress, what was Jake talking about?" Finn asked curiously

"It's nothing Finn" Huntress lied through her teeth not able to look Finn in the face when she said it "I'm going to find a room for me to sleep in now and set it up and probably go to bed, night Finn" Huntress said as she quickly walked out.

"Goodnight Huntress"

As Finn made his way to his room he could hear Jake grumbling something about Huntress but couldn't understand it.

"Are you alright Jake?"

"No I'm not alright! I'll be having Glob flipping nightmares for a week now with what's happen to me now, I mean I could take Huntress's jokes okay but those water nymph just had… something real and genuine about them, in the way they were warning me about this house being hunted"

"Don't worry Jake if they come I'll be here and if you have a nightmare I'll wake you and pat your belly just the way you like it" Finn spook softly trying to reassure his brother he had nothing to fear in his new home.

"Finn I'm not the one here that suffers from nightmares the most"

"I know but I also know you'll be the one most likely to have nightmares tonight and not me" Finn countered Jake's rebuttal as he stripped his concealing cloths to put on his special onesie sleepwear that had a both a hood and a mask attached to it. As the last rays of sunlight reflected off of Finn's pale white body and long shimmering blonde hair Jake found it hard to even look in the direction his brother was in but could still see him and was proud of all of his growing up he has been doing.

"Hey Finn, if you get any prettier guys are going to start asking you out on dates even with all the concealing clothing" Jake joked.

"Goodnight to you to Jake, don't let the vampires bite" Finn as well Joked but sadly Jake didn't take it like a Joke and now found it more harder to sleep all the while someone was watching them from a gap in the ceiling.

"His not wrong Finn, get any cuter and men will start hitting on you"

"I am confused, why would people hit Finn when he is like all good looking and stuff?" BMO asked

"Oh BMO, never lose your innocence"

"Don't worry Huntress I won't, because I wouldn't even know if I have lost it or not"

"Good, now let's go you cute pile of circuits our mission is complete for today" Huntress grabs BMO and then places him on her shoulders and states crawling back to her new room after her peak of Finn in all of his splendor. "Looks like I'll be having some good dreams tonight"

Sadly the same could not be said for Finn and Jake.

(Finn's dream)

It was happening again, where Finn would dream he was a baby in a dark and unforgiving world were pain and death reign supreme, where hope was all but lost and in its wake death and hate became the norm. His past nightmares that he had were all a blur of events that he himself couldn't keep up with or just not comprehend what was going on in the dream.

But this dream he was now having was different from most of the others. It was clear and understandable and that in its self-scared Finn. Was it best to understand the things that tormented him in his dreams or let them play out in blissful ignorance in the hopes of not diving deeper into the darkness that was his dream world?

The dream started simply enough, it was dark and it felt like Finn was being carried somewhere by someone. Ahead of him he saw blinding lights that flickered on and off as if they were running out of power but still had some juice still left to use. Finn looks up to see who is carrying him only to see no face instead he saw a reflective glass helm, looking deep into his visored Finn saw himself again as a baby like he always dose when he has this kind of dream.

"Stop! I don't want to do this please stop!" a woman cry's out and by the sounds of her voice Finn guessed she was no older than 20.

" **This is for your own good, we have run out of time so the time table has been accelerated, you know what needs to be done** " the voice that Finn heard sounded as if it was static and sounded fake as if it was not a person, even more so then BMO's voice. It lacked any joy or heart, sounding more tired and to the point.

And with that said and done the woman starts to trash around and the sound of four or more men coming to restrain her down on what appears to be a metal alter and as she was finally strapped down Finn could hear her whisper something to the dark figure.

"Will you make it not hurt?" she asked fearfully.

" **Don't worry it won't hurt at all, I promise I made sure of it** " the dark figure said and as he did he turned to Finn and when he saw his face Finn's heart stopped for a split second.

The dark figure was none other than the Blue skull individual that ripped him away from his dead mother. He looked directly at Finn as he did he slowly walked towards him, each step echoed throughout the room and as he came close he took Finn into his arms even with Finn constantly squirming around trying to wiggle free from him, he never tighten or lost his grip on Finn.

In fact, it felt odd, being held by him, Finn still felt afraid of him but he felt safe at the same time which was very confusing for Finn's relatively young mind to process and understand fully.

" **Dear baby boy, you have suffered so much in your sort time on this Earth, you had seen what no man or women should ever see but because you have seen such things you will grow all the more stronger in time. So much so that even the incarnation of death, despair and destruction will fall to you, and with me by your side I WILL! Make sure of it. But now let your worries subside for the time being, for time heals all wounds** " the blue skulled figure whispered in his static voice.

Oddly enough Finn started to relax, no longer struggling against his hold as he moves around the room to a certain location and as he reached his destination he placed Finn on what seemed to be a cold somewhat wet table. Taking a second to gather his senses Finn moves his hand around the flat surface to get a feel for it. As he did he felt the surface was smooth, having the same feel as metal but there was more. Finn also felt something wet and thick, raising his right hand he saw his crimson covered hand with droplets of blood landing on his face as the smell of iron assaulted his nose.

Finn didn't have the time to scream out in disgust before the blue skulled man pined Finn's right arm back down along with a good portion of his body as he was just a baby and he was a fully grown man. Finn saw he had a needle in his other hand fill with glob only knows what slowly getting closer to Finn's arm. Finn struggled weakly but couldn't move an inch.

Just before the needle entered Finn's arm the blue skulled man said one more thing before injecting him " **I knew this will hurt but this is for your only good, and who knows? Maybe one you may even thank me in time** " and with that said and done the needle entered Finn along with a torrent of pain washing over him. Feeling so real he awoke from his nightmares.

(Reality)

"AAAHHHHH" Finn let out a small scream as he breathe in and out heavily as heavy rain was pouring outside tree house.

"You okay bro?" Jake asked

"Yeah I'm okay, just a bad dream, sorry I woke you up, Jake"

"Don't sweat it I wasn't even asleep because… you know"

"Yeah I know"

"So… was it an old dream or something new?"

"Something new"

"Still a baby in this one?"

"Yes"

"Say why don't I go get us some warm bug milk to help us go to sleep what you say to that?"

"That sounds nice, you want me to come with you?"

"Na you stay here and relax, I'll be back before you know it"

As Jake made his way down the kitchen a loud thunder storm was raging outside, Jake looked out a window and saw a long silhouette stand just outside the window being illuminated by a lightning bolt and as it passed and another lightning came the silhouette was gone.

Normally Jake would have been freaking out by now but he simply blew it off as a prank by Huntress and went to turn on the lights but found that they were not working, which again he thought was another prank by Huntress or maybe the lightning storm shorted out the power or something similar.

Jake walk over to the fridge and opens it to get the bug milk and as he does he feel a strong gust of wind suddenly pass over him, Jake jolted up right and quickly turned around to see that one of the windows was open just slightly. Stretching his arm and closes the window and turns back to the fridge, only to see that the bug milk was gone.

Jake was getting very frustrated, first, the water nymphs rejected his advancements, Huntress then scared the crap out of him with the branches, he couldn't get any sleep, and now Huntress was messing with him again.

"Alright quite messing around Huntress, and give me back the bug milk I have no time for your games I'm tired and I want to sleep so hurry up" Jake demanded only to be responded with a carton of bug milk being thrown to his face out of nowhere, Jake had now had enough.

"Alright come out now! I mean it Huntress! I'm not taking any more of this shite! You're not scaring me, not after that stunt you pulled!" Jake called out angrily but the response he gets sent a cold sensation to his very soul.

"Hahahahahaha" an evil laugh responded in the dark.

Jake heard the evil laughter and didn't recognize the voice it belonged to, slowly walking backwards towards the ladder as he kept turning his head side to side trying desperately find where the laughter was coming from only to bump into someone.

Freezing like a statue Jake waited for a few seconds and loosen up a bit but was still afraid to turn around so instead he stretched his arms and pated the person he bumped into. First he pated its head, getting a feel for its hair. It was as long as Finn's but it wasn't Finn's because it lacked Finn's smooth and silky feel, this was more wild and unkempt.

Next he felt out the face, the skin had the feel somewhere between Finn's surprisingly smooth skin to Huntress earthy skin tone and at times leafy skin texture, next he felt the ears which rounded out in a point. Which wasn't good and lastly he felt the face and as he did he nicked his finger on something sharp and pointy"

"Aw shit! That stung" Jake wind as he sucked his finger

"That tasted nice, you don't mind if you shared **some more? Hisssss~** " a complete stranger whispered into his ear with a dark, thirsty voice.

Reacting solely on Instinct Jake minimize himself down to the size of BMO avoiding the vicious bite that was designated for his neck. without even thinking about it Jake scurried across the floor making his way to the latter to get help from Finn or glob forbid Huntress, to save him from this vampire menace.

Just as he was just about near the latter the vampire scooped Jake in her hand, gripping him tightly. Raising her pray slowly off the floor Jake found himself face to face with his vampire capturer. Jake was so afraid he failed to notice that the vampire was a drop dead gorgeous babe (literally). If she wasn't a vampire Jake would of tried to hit on her on any other day.

Jake squirmed around in her vice like grip in a vain attempt to escape, so overcome by the fear of the possibility of his death he forgets he could of just shrunk down some more or stretch through her fingers in order to escape.

"Aww you looks so cute, you're practically bite size now" the vampire cooed cutely at Jake's small size "I was hoping to have more than a snack from you but I guess I could always suck the blood of your brother. I do like the taste of those mysterious type of people because you never know what you get, kind of like a box of assorted chocolates"

At the mention of his brother Jake had somehow found the courage within himself to snap out of his fear of vampires and with a swift defying act of resistance he morphed his hand into a hammer and donged the un-expecting vampire's head. Say what you want about Jake he may be greedy, lazy, sleazy, a glutton and even a bad influence. However there is one quality that Jake possesses that overshadows his lesser qualities is that he loves his family and especially his brother which he would protect with his life.

"No one threatens the life of my brother, not even a hot crazy vampire lady like you!"

"When did you grow some balls? And thanks for the complement I may only half kill you but oh well it doesn't matter since you've grown back to full size I'll be having myself a full sized meal"

"Hope you can handle a supersize meal" Jake taunted as he grew lager in size.

"I think it can make some more room" she replied as she turned into her monster bat form.

"Oh crap I dug myself into a grave with this one" and with that the fighting has begun

The vampire struck first and struck fast even for its bulk the vampire was as Swift as the wind itself twisting and turning its body all around Jake striking at his openings with little to no effort needed. As Jake was being pounded all around he had noticed the vampire wasn't hitting him as hard as he thought she would. Instead it felt more like she was just toying with him like this was some sort of game to her, like akin to someone playing with their food. And considering what he's dealing with it would not be a surprise in the very least.

"Oh my glob this is all you can do I'm getting bored over here! Try to at least make this a little bit of a challenge for me. Or else I'm going to have to finish this up quickly and go see your brother and see whether or not if he will be a better challenge than you"

The threat she had made to his brother was the final straw with all the crap he had to deal with today from the teasing from Huntress from his lack of sleep he has finally violently lashed out. growing multiple new limbs all over his body in the form of weapons, mostly in the shape of maces and hammers and got in a couple of good hits in, causing her to ram into a wall causing her to revert into her normal form.

The vampire picks herself up pushing aside any loss wood that had fallen on her standing tall and straighten as she dusted herself off like nothing happened.

"Oh come on! That had to hurt you, I literally smacked the monster out of you!"

The vampire looks at Jake with her blood red eye's and smirks "no not really, but I know this will" and in a flash of sudden speed she disappears for a split second only to reappear right under Jake's large body.

She pulls back her fist slowly enough so that Jake can see what's about to happen but not too slowly so that he would have the time to doge or counter. And with a quick jab blow the belt the vampire stood victorious as Jake shrunk back down to normal size falling to his knees then collapsing on the flood and paused for a few seconds until he let it all out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa" Jake screamed as his voice got lower and lower till it sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard "my meat balls".

"This was fun thou I think I might have taking it a little too far this time" the vampire stated as she was about to lean in and grab Jake but she instinctively jumps back away from the downed dog dodging a sword slash from Finn as he was wearing his blue onesies with a white hood.

"Finn!" Jake called out happily although weakly as he was still cupping his very much damaged balls.

Though Finn wasn't the last of the reinforcements to come to Jake's aid, as the vampire soon found out the hard way when she felt a tree root wrap around her waist as it flings her across the room. Huntress appears phasing through the wooden roof of the tree house landing right beside Finn wearing a single light blue long sleeve polo shirt that was obviously a few sizes too big for her.

"Huntress!?" Jake called out in confusion and distaste "why are you wearing one of Finn's shirts?"

"…"Jake was meant with silence as Huntress refuse to talk to him or even look at him.

Finn turns his head towards Huntress and sees that it is one of his shirts that Huntress is wearing "hey that is one of mine, why are you wearing it?"

Huntress internally starts to panic, this shirt was one of Finn's shits that she had 'procured' a year ago when she help Margaret do some laundry and just took it "Is it really the time to be asking stuff, I mean we are at literally fighting a vampire that is going to suck us dry here and I think I pissed it off very much with that last attack"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Fine! I sleep in the nude happy now" she lied.

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing his shirt"

"Look I was half way down here until I had realized I was naked and I didn't want to waste time going back up. So I went to Finn's room because it was the closest one near me and took one of his shirts"

"But can't you just turn a leaf into some clothing for you to wear anyways"

"I panicked okay, I didn't know who was in trouble down here. And if I've know it was you Jake I would have taken my sweet time putting on some clothes"

"What's wrong, trouble in paradise?" the vampire spoke as the dust cleared, hearing this the three house mates ready themselves in battle stances prepared to fight to the better end "whoa whoa whoa whoa calm yourself, you don't want to do something that you're going to regret"

"Regret! You punched me in the balls! I'll be lucky enough if my kid doesn't come out with a messed up face or something like that because of you" Jake may have sounded brave during his outburst of rage over his busted balls and the possibility of his messed up children but he's shivering legs give his fear of her away.

"Pfffth like I'm the only one at fault here, I was just mostly playing around with you until smacked me in the face with a mace made of your own flesh. So as to not be outdone by you I punched you in the balls, it's not like there was much to punch anyways I mean look you're standing up right now"

"You bitch!" Jake spat "Finn quick kill it before she has time to suck our blood"

"I don't drink the red of mutts, unless I'm all out of other options and in really desperate need to feed then I may drink the red of a mutt like you" the vampire eye's shift to Finn "Your brother on the other hand" (sniff sniff) "smells quite nice from what I can smell and the girl" (sniff sniff) "smells like a pine tree"

Finn tenses up is combat stance prepared to do battle, as he slowly step forward to engage the vampire in close quarters combat but he feels Huntress pull him in by his shoulder halting his advance.

"Just hold on a second Finn I think I recognize that voice…" Huntress pauses to think where she knows that voice, then it hit her like a ton of bricks when she finally remembered "you're our landlord!"

"WHAT!" bout Finn and Jake yelled in surprise.

"Ding Ding Ding. Looks like we've got ourselves a winner here"

"How did you not know our landlord was a vampire?"

"Hey don't blame me she wore a clock so it was hard to see her face"

"Guys calm down we need to decide whether or not if we're going to fight her"

"Finn we cannot up and kill our landlord!"

"And why not? She's a blood thirsty vampire!"

"If I may interject, I'm not really bloodthirsty I'm not even thirsty… right now that is"

"Then why are you here?"

"well tall blonde and mysterious" Finn jolted a bit at the mention of his hair as he tends to keep it tucked away as it always draws unwanted attention to him, case in point Lumpy Space Princess "that's right I can see it. Shame to hide it though, you should really have it out more. pretty sure all the ladies would love it" she said seductively as she disappeared in a cloud of black smock only to reappear beside Finn curling one of his strands of hair that slipped passed his hood.

"Case in point myself" the vampire leaned in and whispering in his ear "or if you're into guys I completely understand but if not, call me"

Huntress saw this was fuming with jealousy, so much so without even thinking about it, she fires one of her arrows with all the force she could muster at her vampiric landlord's smug face.

Sensing the dangerous amount of jealousy emanating from Huntress the vampire clearly predicted that the jealous stricken forest nymph would act out violently and dodged the arrow fired at her with ease. After dodging the arrow aimed at her face the vampire now found the jealous forest nymph standing in-between her and Finn.

"Who in globs name do you think you are to come into this house at 1:30 in the morning and scare the crap out of this idiot" Huntress pointed at Jake.

"Hey!"

"And then borderline sexually assault my boy-I mean best friend"

"Well for your information I am Marceline 'the' Vampire Queen! I can do what I want when I want when I want and there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop me" "plus you said I could do that and much more"

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes you have, both you and your boy toy behind you both signed a contract stating I can. It was all in the house rules agreement" the now named Marceline pulls out a copy of the contract they both signed and dropped it on the floor in front of Finn and Huntress "page 5, 10, 11 and 14 are the ones you want to read"

Picking it up they both proceeded to read it and as they did Marceline could see the shock of what they had signed their names to, well she could only see Huntresses face Finn on the other had she had to guess. But she could still see his eyes and that was all she needed to see.

"You'd be surprised how many people don't read the contract in its entirety. They simply read the first two pages and maybe the last one but everything in-between is a mystery to them"

"Hole glob! This covers everything"

"From assault, breaking and entering, and all the way too… sexually harassment"

"Hey don't judge me on that one, a girl has needs" looking over to Huntress Marceline slipped into her personal space "this one right here knows what I'm saying" pulling her into a headlock and messing up her hair.

"Wait, hold on I never signed that contract so all that crap you did to me was uncalled for!"

"Page 13 is the one 'you' want to read"

"Wait? Finn hand me the contract. Let see here" Jake flipped to page 13 labeled as House pet arrangement "any and all pets that fall under the ownership of a tenant all fall under the same rules as their owners. As so they are not left out of 'my' fun" after Jake finished reading his arms just fell down.

"I think your dog is broken Finn?" Marceline joked.

"I'm not his dog, I'm his big brother!"

"That's not what the contract says but that could change if you want, that is if you want to start paying rent. Which was really the main reason I came here in the first place so" Marceline reached out her hand as if to receive a sack of coins "pay up"

Jake gave her a very simple look then dropped down to all fours and started to act like a dog "woof woof"

"Hypocrite" Huntress whispers under her breath.

"I'll go get the rent and down payment now" Finn said he was about to walkout to the treasure room.

"No need, I've already snagged it when I first got in. PS Why it is that your treasure hoard is full of mouse traps and honey pots"

"Oh, that would be BMO's doing sorry about that" Finn apologizing scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you sound so cute and all nervous, let's see what you look like under there" Marceline reached out to grab Finn's hood only to notice Finn's sword pointed at her throat when she got close to him.

"Sorry but no can do"

"Kid I'm two thousand years older then you'll ever be. And a tiny sword like this won't help you in the slightest" Marceline then grabs the sword by the blade and was about to yank it out of Finn's hands but the moment she touched it, it seared her hand"

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Marceline hissed out in pain falling to her knee, she was feeling pain she had not felt in a long time. Griping her hand in pain Marceline could still feel her hand burning even more but pushed the pain a side to stand back up

"Oh my glob I'm so sorry, my sword has never done that before"

"Yeah, it mostly just saps your strength and grows heavy. Trust me that caused sword has done it to me on more than one occasion"

"It's… not… a cursed sword" Marceline manage to say as she pushed the words out despite the pain she was in.

"What was that?" Finn asked not fully hearing was Marceline said

"I said it's not a cursed sword" Marceline repeated this time more clearly and more aggressively

"It must be a holy sword then. I've hear tales of holy swords burning monsters and demons to ashes with just a mere graze" Huntress said snarky tone as she watches the vampire still hissing in pain.

"No… it's a cursed holy sword. Every different" Marceline corrected.

"How so?"

"Caused swords are made from dark and or wicked magic. Holy swords are made from light and or pure magic. But a cursed holy sword as the name suggest is made from both light and dark magic"

"That doesn't sound all that impressive if you ask me" Jake commented earning him a slap from behind his head by Huntress.

"Idiot! Light and dark magic don't mix well together, it's like fire and water coming together in complete and total Harmony. It's never going to happen.

"Oh"

"Enough! We can talk about this later right now our landlord is in pain and we need to help her"

"No no no no no, that won't be necessary. My healing ability is already healing my hand so I'll be fine given time" Finn looked down at her hand and saw the burn mark was spreading and sizzling the flesh albeit rather very slowly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm fine… I just need to go home and ressssst" Marceline hissed out in pain "but next time let's just skip the fighting and just sit down and have a jam session what do you say? Do any of you know how to play any instruments?"

"Uh I and Huntress knows how to play the flute and Jake for sure can play the violin extremely well"

"Um interesting combination, I guess I could make it work. Smell you later my underlings" and that she flew away through the window at breakneck speed.

"Did she just call us her underlings?" Jake asked concerningly.

Finn still holding the copy of the contract began to flip through it "page 12, signing this here waiver you have pledged your allegiance to the Vampire Queen Marceline for all eternity. Do not worry though, your new benevolent ruler is a very chillaxed boss who doesn't demand or require much from her followers and is a firm believer in no pants Fridays. Except on really hot days for obvious reasons.

"Oh crap" Jake sighed "I don't even wear pants"


	13. Ch 11,5 Vampire pride

**Update**

Ch 11.5 Vampire pride

 **Dark lands, Necropolis- capital city of the vampire Kingdom**

Marshall Lee the Royal Duke of all vampires had just scored a gig for him and his sister for a wedding and was floating in his room strumming away on his guitar, trying to get a feel for a new song. Sadly with little to no luck on making a new song that resonated with what he was going for.

"Don't you know I'm a villain?

Every night, I'm out killing

Sending everyone running like children"

"No no no NO! Doesn't sound right, it sounds like it is missing something but I can't place my finger on it. Maybe it needs to be a duet? Oh well, let's try something else now"

Ashley, why did you sell our love away?

Couldn't you tell it meant a lot to me?

For it was a part of a memory long since passed

Just like your brother did to my sister

Because you both ruin what chances of a relationship we had

Now that I think about it, it's kind of weird

Your brother dated my sister and I dated you!~~~?

"Okay, I think I should stop for now going into some weird territory with that last song. Also, note to self, ask sis if dating the sister of your boyfriend is wired or not because it feels weird to me right now.

(Boom! Crash!)

Marshall Lee could hear loud noises outside his room, it wasn't uncommon for some of the vampires to fight among themselves. But those were mostly one on one bouts, the noises he was hearing sounded like a whole army were fighting inside the castle and that worried him a bit. Marshall wouldn't have been worried if an army did fight outside the castle because of the creatures of the night that guarded the outside of the dark lands and the legions of vampires that guarded the wall.

To have someone or something run rampant inside the castle had him little on edge so he had to do the one thing he hasn't done in a long time. And that was to get off his lazy ass and go check and see if everything was in 'order' which was kind of ironic to him since he loves to cause so much chaos, especially to the Candy Kingdom, and specifically to the pretty pinky Gumball and his sister.

Floating around the castle Marshall Lee floated towards the sound of destruction and pleas of mercer. Entering the main entrance of the castle only to find the cold steel door completely off its hinge and the guards that were supposed to watch the front door were found being crushed by the extremely heavy metal door.

Being the kind and graceful Duke and second to the vampire throne, so far, as if he would ever take that shit storm of responsibility. Lifting up one of the doors off the floor he found both of the guards under it, tossing the door to the side and floated two inches off the ground as if he was laying down on the floor acting all uninterested staring at the unconscious guards.

"Well at least they are not dead and splattered all over the floor because seriously it's hard to clean up blood, especially if it gets on anything important"

Looking over to the hall he saw a long stream of claw marks running down one of the many halls and decided to follow it because it's not like whatever came in could kill him. But if it could maybe he'd find some enjoyment in fighting something that could give him a challenge.

As Marshall Lee continued to follow the path of destruction, he started to notice some odd things he was seeing that didn't add up. First, all the guards that he found none of them were dead just all unconscious, second the weapons of the guards had no blood on them and some of them with swords didn't have their swords drawn which meant that whatever came was too fast to react to.

"Glob! These guys suck at doing their job, guess sis needs to start hiring bigger muscle or maybe hire a wizard or two. Hold on this hallway kind of looks familiar to me, it kind of looks like it leads to the…" Marshall Lee paused when he finally realized where this path of destruction ultimately leads "THE VAULT!"

With those last two words, Marshall Lee dashed off in a hurry, losing his cool calm miss demeanor attitude as worry and panic started to show his face. Because if he is right and someone is trying to get into the vault and that could spell a lot of trouble for OOO and most of all the Vampire Kingdom. Meaning that he would be stuck doing a whole lot of diplomatic work and going to meetings and such which would be the death of him, well sort of anyway.

Reaching the vault entrance Marshall Lee saw the vault door ripped off the hinge just like the front door was. Marshall Lee not wanting to charge into the vault halfcocked proceeded with caution as he drew his axe guitar from his back. Stepping inside the vault Marshall Lee could hear the sound of a crate popping open which spelled only trouble for him as he saw already 3 small crates have been open and their contents nowhere to be found.

"This won't end well for me, I can tell that already" Marshall Lee growled in frustration at his predicament.

Stepping into the vault and venturing deeper into the pitch black room where no light shines, luckily for vampires they see perfectly fine in dark places such as this. It wasn't long till Marshall Lee found the intruder and it would also seem Marshall Lee came just in the nick of time. As he saw the intruder open another crate and pulled out a blood red ingot, without a hint of hesitation Marshall Lee quickly rushed the intruder and then swung his axe guitar wanting to decapitate the Intruder before the fight even began.

To Marshall Lee's shock and horror the Intruder grabbed his axe guitar in its mid swing and threw it across the vault along with himself, slamming into a reinforced steel wall with such force it left an imprint of his body on the wall. To add insult to injury it would appear after a few moments of struggling to free himself from the wall Marshall Lee found himself stuck and at the complete mercy of the intruder.

"What the glob bro! You nearly decapitated me you asshole!" the Intruder yelled in a surprisingly familiar nagging tone.

"Sis is that you"

"Of course it is numb nuts! Who else would it be?"

"What in the Nightosphere are you doing here in the vault eating the blood ingots and why did you beat up all of our guards? But first, a little help here?"

"Ok first off" Marceline walks right up to her brother grabs him by the face and yanked him out and tossed him to the floor "I am the queen of all vampires and this is my castle and I can go where I please. And for your information the reason why I beaten up all of my guards was because they got in my way to get here so I could AAAAAAH!" Marceline abruptly yelled out in pain.

As the pain became more and more unbearable she did the one thing she knew that could soothe the pain for a time as she bites down on the blood ingot draining its crimson hue. When all the color was gone all that was left was a dull gray ingot that soon turned to dust in her hands.

As the last grain of dust slipping past her fingers Marshall Lee got back up on his feet and saw a wound on his sister's hand he instinctively rushed to her side, pulling her hand close to his face as he tried to examine it to find out what happened to her.

"Sis! What happen to your hand?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about bro, it's all good"

"This is not all good! You ate well over ten blood ingots! Do you still even remember how hard those are to replace!? Here I'll give you a minute to think about" Marshall Lee wait a few seconds, seeing the annoyed face of his sister he could tell she knew the answer but refused to say it "times up, THEY ARE IRREPLACEABLE! There are no humans left on OOO anymore. Ever since the mushroom war, this is all that is left of them, and you ate it… well a good portion of it anyways"

Marshall Lee paused gripping the bridge of his nose in frustration trying to calm down and not over steep his bounce because Marceline right now is powered up by all the blood ingots she had drained and also he was still worried about her hand. The fact that she ate 10 blood ingots which are supposed to give vampires increased strength and healing properties. She had the power, case in point his body imprint in the wall but the wound was still there.

"Look, sis, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Those blood ingots aren't important now, your hand is, what happen?"

"You remember the new house tenants I told you that were moving into the tree house I own?"

"Oh yeah! I remember truth be told I didn't think anyone would move in after what you did to the last tenants that lived there. But that still doesn't explain what happen to your hand"

"Well, it turns out one of the tenants has a cursed holy item in the form of a sword which had the 'no touchy' rule attached to it if you catch my drift. I may have had grabbed it by the blade when they fought back when I admittedly was having a little too much fun. Don't worry, we made up and the misunderstanding was cleared up. We even made plans to have a jam session later on. You know, after my hand heals"

"A cursed holy item!" Marshall Lee spoke up anxiously "the last time we saw one was with Si" but was cut off by his sister

"I know!... Not since Simon and Betty, but like I said don't worry about it, it's not like the crowns. That sword is just a power boost and nothing more, but it may make the wielder a bit jumpy and or shy?" Marceline said in a questioning tone of voice as she rubbed her neck where Finn pointed his sword at.

"Will your hand be okay?"

"Yeah it will, it's already healing albeit healing very slowly. It may take a day or three but I'll eventually recover from this"

"Good! Because we've got a gig to play at a wedding in like 1 years' time"

"What! You've got to be kidding me, bro you know I don't like wedding, they are too boring and frilly for my taste"

"No no not this one, this one's a fire elemental wedding. So you know someone's going to start some shite"

"Really? Beat you 20 gold someone's going to die by fiery eye beams"

"Ha!" Marshall Lee laughed sarcastically "that is way too boring, I beat 100 gold coins that the bride runs away before she walks down the chapel before someone is inevitability burnt to death"

"Oh! You are so on little bro" Marceline smirked already believing in his victory as he counting the gold coins he would win.

It wasn't that either of them needed the gold. After all Marshall Lee was a duke and Marceline was a queen, 100 gold coins are practically chump to them but they simply do it for fun as well as perform in concerts or in this case weddings. Because being an immortal vampire that is well over 2000 years old, one needs to learn how to pass the time or else they may end up going insane.

"So who is getting married?"

"Hell if I know, the fire princess of the Fire kingdom is getting hitched to a Flame Lord by the name of" Marshall Lee paused as he tried to remember the name of the groom "Dan Joe or Don John I forget which one, but I hear they are both some of the most powerful of all their kind"

"What, the Fire kingdom has a princess? I thought they only had princes, what gives?"

"Yeah I know right, turns out the king kept his only daughter in a lantern because her fire powers were too destructive. Even for a warmonger like him, he knows when to not use a power he cannot fully control, and what's more uncontrollable than a little girl going through the great journey that mortals call life. I mean could you imagine when she start going through puberty, normal fire elemental puberty is like a fire hazard but with her being rumored to being so powerful, it's going to be more like a solar flare hahaha"

Marshall Lee wholeheartedly laughed out loudly at his own joke but he started to slowly come to a stop when he wasn't hearing his sister laughing with him at all. Instead, when he looked at her she was staring at her hand in sadness, perhaps contemplating something deep.

"Kind of sounds like our father, doesn't?" Marceline asked her brother in a soft voice portrayed her feeling of sadness.

Marshall Lee just shrugged at the question asked by his sister "I don't know sis, things with us were very different. For starters, we were never put in a lamp"

"But we were all used all the same way by those who were supposed to nurture us and love us"

"Guess you're right about that one but I still say we had it worse than her. I mean we were born during the fallout of the mushroom wars, we watched our mother die of radiation sickness, we lost Simon and Betty to madness, we saw the world around us start to fill with Monsters from other dimensions, we bore witness to the last remnants of humanity slowly die out along with what little Humanity we still had" Marshall Lee gentle rubbed his neck where he had his bite mark. So if we can survive all that I'm pretty sure she can handle herself. And plus her dad isn't an Immortal demon trying to shove his responsibility's to his kids. He's mortal and he will eventually die one day, most likely very soon, I still remember that day 200 years ago where the fire kingdom went through 20 different rulers in one month"

Marceline smiled a bit even letting out a small and short giggle at remembering the event Marshall Lee spoke of. She could easily recall the event that leads up to the multiple different rulers dying, be it by backstabbing, political maneuvering or her favorite way, just a straight fireball to the face and even that one time where the 16th ruler died because he was caught in the rain when he tried and failed to invade the Kingdom of Rain.

"Yeah I guess she will"

"Yeah… Oh! Almost forgot to ask, do you think it was wired that I dated your ex's sister when you were still going out with him?"

Marceline fell silent for a moment when she was asked the question, she takes a deep breath and simply replied with "oh my glob! I thought I was the only one who thought that was weird!"


	14. Ch 12 princess day

**Update**

Ch 12 Princess Day

Candy Kingdom meeting halls

"Order! (bang, bang) I demand order in this hall" Princess Bubblegum ordered as she banged her gavel and mallet together in doing so hoped to gather the attention of all the princesses in the room to focused solely at the podium where she was currently standing in.

Everyone that was in the room stopped talking to one another and were now focused on her as they now silently waiting for the meeting of princesses to commence and be underway. As Bubblegum looked across the room she saw all the princess all over OOO gathered one place from Lullaby Princess from Nightmare Princess. Even those princesses that were in war with each other or those that had very bad relationships or have a blood feud going on right now.

"As you all know why we are all here we are to" Bubblegum began her speech but was interrupted by another princess in the crowd below.

"Actually I don't know why we are here? I just came out here because I was told to come here by my parents" Raggedy Princess called out hoping to be filled in on what this is all about.

"Me too"

"I don't know either"

"I seconded that"

"I thought you were having a party here not a meeting"

Bubblegum started to massage her temple in frustration at the fact that almost half the Princess in this hall didn't even know why they are even here on an important day like this for.

"Did any of you read the invitation you were given?"

"No"

"Nope"

"I only read the first bit"

Bubblegum sighed as she was now starting to get a big headache from the incompetents that some of the future rulers of OOO are showing and it worried her greatly. She did, however, take solace in the fact that more than half of the princesses in the room knew why they were here and waited for her to continue.

"Okay for those who didn't READ! The invitations in its entirety let me formally fill you in on why you are here now. We are all gathered here today to discuss the candidacy of a champion of OOO, now I know that some of you are wondering why we need a champion of OOO when you have your own. Well the answer is quite simple really, it's because that not all other Kingdoms have a champion of their own or they may lack a champion with the skills necessary to protect their kingdom from harm and possible threats outside the norm of what is to be expected" Bubblegum informed them.

"But why can't another kingdom just help out another kingdom by sending help?" Slumber princess asked.

"Well! Slumber princess there are many reasons why that may not be possible or very feasible. Because other kingdoms may not want to help out there their neighboring kingdoms like for example the Fire kingdom borders both the East and West Ice kingdoms. And not only that they also have the Sherwood Forest on the other side of the border that are home to many Elves, Fairies, Druids, Forest Nymph and much more. Both sides hate the fire kingdom because the Fire kingdom has been making a push for more land especially into the Sherwood Forest because fire plus wood equals a forest fire, meaning more fire"

"Then why can't other kingdoms further away from help then if the neighboring kingdoms won't help then?"

"Well there lies another problem with that, you can't have people from another Kingdom sending elite troops to another kingdom far away crossing the borders of other kingdoms. And if you do then they may feel threaten by this that they may start a war because of it, and that's only some and that's only one of the problems some Kingdoms May face when they trying to help out another"

"Oh… I'm sorry please continue"

"Okay as I was saying we need to elect a new champion of OOO. Ever since Billy retired we tried to find a replacement for him a few years ago but failed to take into account that we couldn't use anyone from our own kingdom because as Bill pointed out. The next champion of OOO and soon to be hero can't have any binding ties to a kingdom, that and we didn't really need to have a candidate to be the champion of OOO until recently. As many of you know OOO was been going through a dramatic increase of bandits. That may not have been a problem normally but these bandits are not only coming out in high numbers but as well with greater skill then is normal. Shamefully as well some of these bandits were former knights or former worriers and lords once under one of the many kingdoms, they were once faithful servants until greed and power twisted and perverted their once noble hearts"

"There are even reports of wizards of the darker arts coming out of the woodwork and to make it even worse demons and monsters from other dimensional planes of existence outside of our understanding. Thankfully we have all been able to deal with the threats when they arrive but I and many others fear this may not be for long. For the next champion of OOO like all the others that came before the one we chose will be granted the power to enforce the law and 'fix' any and all problems in a kingdom, and will be given anything he needs within reason to deal with it. I now hand the stage to Breakfast Princess to explain the most likely candidate to have. Now, remember we all have to agree on the next champion of OOO equally understand?" Bubblegum asked the other princess and saw only nods "good, Breakfast Princess you may now have the stage" with that to Bubblegum walk off to the side where she had a computer set up as Breakfast princess took the podium.

"Thank you Princess Bubblegum" Breakfast princess thanked her as she took the podium "I along with a few other people have narrowed the most likely candidate of the next champion of OOO down to one person that has shown his ability and purity to bear this big title and that person is" she gives Bubblegum a hand jester showing her to turn on the projector on "Finn the bounty hunter!" she exclaimed with excitement.

As the new candidate was called out, many of the audients gasped at this reveal. Some others were confused by this reaction as they never heard about this person before till now and were eager to find out more about him.

"Alright settle down now everyone" Breakfast princess called out while she banged the gavel and mallet repeatedly "we will now discourse the reasoning behind the choosing of Finn the bounty hunter as a prime candidate as well as the reasons why he shouldn't be the champion. So I expect you to all contribute in the final deliberation. So I, Breakfast Princess will be for Finn being the champion and for against Finn being the champion will be Wildberry Princess over here" Breakfast princess gestured to her side pointing out Wildberry Princess.

Everyone looked over to Wildberry Princess who in return gave a gentle smile and a small waved of her hand "hello everyone, it's a pleasure to be here today"

"Okay for those of you who don't know Finn the bounty hunter. He is… well, a bounty hunter as the name subjects. Via the video of Finn I'm showing. The video shows Finn fighting a group of mid-tier undead single-handedly while protecting a group of Breakfast citizens from certain death, as you saw he is a very accomplished swordsman and protector of the people he is paid to protect. But don't let that sully his good name because he has rejected tons of jobs from high paying clientele such as being a mob enforcer to contracts from the assassins guiled. It is also of great note that Finn is very well known to just help people out whenever he sees trouble afoot, as in right here for example"

Breakfast princess plays another video showing Finn gracefully avoiding disintegration rays fired from a red Beholder before Huntress and Jake distract it long enough for Finn to kill it by cutting off a few of its eye tendrils then stabbing his sword straight into the Beholder's main eye killing it once and for all. After the Beholders death the forest elves that inhabited this section of the forest came out of hiding and the village chief offered Finn a 'very' generous sum of gold.

Without a hint of hesitation Jake skillfully swipes the sack of gold from the elf and smiles greedily at it which causes Huntress to swiftly smack Jake in the head and calling him a doofus while Finn simultaneously snatch the gold back off of Jake and gave it back to the elven chief and saying.

"You guys look like you will need it more then we will too… like fix up you village and stuff back home"

The elven chief was so moved by this act of kindness he pulled Finn into a hug of solidarity even going as far as shedding a single tear, while Jake was off in the background crying over the lost gold with Huntress standing by rolling her eyes at him.

The crowd of princesses cheered at his amazing level of skill, courage, bravery, honor and compassion shown in the two videos. Even some of the princesses in the crowd that hasn't heard of Finn started to swoon over him because of how cool, mysterious and loving he was. Like something out of a fairytale, like when the dashing young knight saves the beautiful princess from the evil wizard as a ride off into the sunset, like that sort of thing.

Seeing the reaction she was getting from some of the more newer and less seasoned princesses she already believes victory was in hear grasp. Breakfast princess looked over to Wildberry Princess and gave her a quick smirk as if to tell her that she had no chance of winning. Looking back at the crowd all she needed was to just sweeten her case for Finn to be champion just in case Wildberry Princess has some dirt on Finn that she herself could not find.

"Finn has proven time and time again that his morality is pure of intent, even if we may not know much of him his actions speak louder than words ever could. From the lowest of peasants to the highest born noble Finn has saved their lives and the lives of many others even in this very room. He is the person we need to be the hero and he well not disappoint us! This I guarantee to you all!"

Cheers from the crowd were echoing thought the candy castle. So loud was the cheer it could even be heard down in the secret basement where prince Gumball was working on the human relic as he tried to mine it for new knowledge.

"Did they have to have princesses day here of all places? Why not Breakfast kingdom or even wizard city or any other kingdom for the matter" Gumball complained to himself not liking the distracting noise coming from above.

"Now I'll hand over the stage to Wildberry princess for her argument" as Breakfast princess walk off to the side Wildberry princess was quick to walk on stage.

Wildberry princess clears her throat as she is getting ready to talk to the crowd of princesses. Many people who know of Wildberry princess knows that she is a very quiet and petite

"As everyone here knows a bounty hunter is a person who pursues a criminal or fugitive for whom a reward is offered. Now I'm not saying bounty hunters are bad people or are in it only for the money. They are an integral part of society for they fill in the gaps in our law enforcement and at times do some things that must be done for the betterment of our society. Even when it is morally questionable" Wildberry princess explained.

"But this 'Finn' character is a complete unknown to everybody! Here take a look" Wildberry princess points at the projected images of Finn "in all personal accounts that people have met him no has ever seen what he looks like. We don't know what he is? He could be a demon, a vampire, a Dullahan, or even a Human!" Wildberry princess weakly shouted the last word causing many princesses to raise an eyebrow at such accusation, some even laughed at the thought. The reason being they are all extinct to them as no one has seen any in well over a thousand years

Embarrassed about that last bit she decided that she better move on with her speech as to not further ruin her case.

"Alright moving on even with his questionable identity he still would have been alright in my books but this is not the main defector of my disagreement. My main concern is his choice of companions he take with him everywhere he goes and is never too far away from at least one of them" the projector now showing Huntress.

"This here forest nymph has assaulted many princesses and even a few princes with many magical arrows thankfully no one has been killed because of her reckless actions" the projector now showing Huntress firing her arrows at Lumpy Space Princess who was now running away from her "she is a violent psychopath and is completely untrustworthy as because of her violent nature"

"That is just flipping untrue!" Jungle Princess called out "Forest nymphs are just very protective of their friends. I've seen what some of you here have tried to do with Finn 'Engagement Ring Princess!' you know what you tried to do" Jungle Princess pointed out at 'Engagement Ring Princess "and besides who doesn't want to shoot arrows at Lumpy Space Princess whenever she's around"

"That is so true"

"I know I would"

"Same here"

"You said it sister"

Many princesses calling out, agreeing with Jungle Princess.

"You all know I'm right here, you guys?!" Lumpy Space Princess called out making her presence known only to have multiple projectiles fly towards her. Luckily they all either missed her or she dodged them flawlessly in an unusual awkward way.

"Alright, maybe she wasn't the best example of a 'bad' companion. But I know he is" the projector now showing Jake "this dog is without a doubt one the worst people you can have as a friend. He is a very notorious thief" shows Jake robbing a bank "con artist" shows Jake cheating in a game of Texas Holdem "bad temperament" shows Jake losing a game of card wars "a pervert" shows Jake entering the Stallions Gentlemen's Club.

"오, 말, 나쁜 개" (oh my, bad dog like horses)

"Lady!" Bubblegum whispered sternly "not now"

"너는 그가 비가오고 있다고 생각한다" (you think he is into rainicorns)

"I don't know, but I'd say most definitely. Now shhh, before someone hears his conversation"

"And worst of all he has no respect for his better!" Wildberry Princess quietly shrieked as the projector now shows Jake sitting on a tiny stool on her head "as I was saying. He keeps bad company that will obviously corrode his good nature in the near future, coupled with the fact we don't know what's underneath his hood. Could he be a she? Could she be an it? Could it be even a zer? And that's what really scares me and which should scare you too because we don't really know?"

"Finn is obviously a boy" Lumpy Space Princess called out in disagreement

"And how would you know that? Have you seen what's underneath his hood?"

"No! I don't have to see what's underneath his hood, but I don't need to. Because I Lumpy Space Princess am the queen slash expert slash professor of lumps and sister I'm telling you when I see Finn as I gaze upon his mysterious figure. He has the lump of a fine 'Man' that will one day make me walk down the aisle in holy matrimony" before she could go any further with her fantasies axes, spears and arrows were thrown at her again as no one could take in her nonsense anymore.

"Well screw you all! I'm going to the little princess's room to fix myself up and then I'm going to see Finn and when he sees my luscious lumps he will like totally fall for me! Like you'll see!"

"All right, now whatever that was I just want to tell everyone, I'm not saying Finn is a bad person. I just see him as the untrustworthy person as he himself does not seem to trust us with knowing what he looks like. I am even 30% sure his so called brother and best friend don't even know what he looks like underneath his hood. How can we put our trust in someone when he himself don't trust us to know 'what!' he is"

Breakfast Princess panicked she needed to say something that could dismiss Wildberry Princess surprisingly sound logic and judgment on this matter "I think you're going a little bit too far with all this. After all, people can change for the better over time and hopefully, he will mellow out"

"This is all taken a week ago" Wildberry Princess responded plainly.

Shrugging in defeat Breakfast Princess had to admit "Ok I get nothing, right now"

With her speech over Wildberry Princess stepped off the podium which Princess Bubblegum was quick to take over.

"Okay, with that now over both side have finished their cases and now for the next part is for you to cast your vote to whether or not Finn and let me remind you only Finn. Not his companions they will not bear the title of champion of OOO just to make that clear" Bubblegum specified as she now believed that a good portion of the princesses here was not all there in the head "alright? Good"

With that now made, clear Bubblegum took out a remote from her dress and press the single red button on it activating the holograms to appear in front of all the seated princesses in attendance. The hologram was that of a very simple questionnaire sheet with a 'Yes' and a 'No' on it and nothing else.

"Simply press 'Yes' if you think Finn should be the next champion of OOO or 'No' if you think he is not fit for this important role. Remember your vote will be anonymous so don't worry about people finding out what you voted for" as Bubblegum finished all the princesses started to cast their vote as well as herself.

It only took them a total of two minutes for everyone to vote and for the computer to tally up all the votes for Princess Bubblegum to announce the winner. Looking at the screen in front of her she could see the outcome of the voting. Taking a deep breath she calmly reviles the final results.

"Well, it looks like… BERRR!" a sudden cold chill swept across the room causing all that were inside to shiver in the now freezing weather inside the room. The sudden cold was so bad that the walls in the room started to form ice flakes and even ice stalactite on the ceiling.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the Ice King had done this given the day it was. But the only thing Bubblegum couldn't understand was that even though she knows that the Ice King was a very powerful ice wizard even if he wasn't the best disciplined in the use of his magic she was pretty sure that her defense's she and her brother made should have stopped him and if not that then the personal guards the other princesses should have been more than sufficient to shoo him away. She hopes, not wanting to be kidnaped again and have to listen to him ask for her hand in marriage again and again, over and over. As that was truly a maddening thing to go through.

One side of the wall started to crack and with a bust of ice wall shards, the wall gave way making a large hole for the attacker most likely the Ice King to fly right on in and kidnap all the princesses in the room. But to her surprised what came in from the hole was someone just as bad, depending on who you asked.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE well look at this I have here all the gorgeous princes a girl could ever ask for all gathered in one place for me to just… where are all my gorgeous princes at?" the Ice Queen asked in a disappointed manner as she only saw a room full of princesses, but before anyone could answer her someone else busted into the room.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE well look at this I have here all the beautiful princesses a guy could ever ask for all gathered in one place for me to just… Oh! Yeah, Ice Queen what are you doing here?" Ice King ask his next door neighbor and at most times of the day and night frenemy.

"What are you doing here you old fart!?"

"What do you mean, what I'm doing here? What are you doing here? Today is Princess Day so I have more right to be here then you do"

"Wait! What? Today's Princess Day, then when's Princes Day?"

"You must be getting old because that's next week and in the Trap Kingdom"

"Oh glob dammit!"

"Excuse me, hate to interrupt your little squabble but how did you two breach my Kingdoms defense's like this?"

"Oh that's easy my dear I just simply cast a very strong freeze spell over the east side of your Kingdom. I may say it as if it was a simple but really the spell I used was very difficult to use and very draining on me. But do not think I'm getting old because freezing half a large city like this one is not easy" the Ice Queen explained.

"Wait that still doesn't explain how you got in here. The defenses and guards on the west side should have seen you coming and attacked you?"

"Um, I may be the cause of that you see I kind of did the same thing as the Ice king over here, hell I'm somewhat sure we even use the same spell" the Ice Queen looks over to Ice King with an indifferent look on her face "chapter 12 on frozen plains?"

Ice King simply raised an eyebrow and nods "yes, chapter 12 on frozen plains"

"Please tell me it's not as bad as I think it is out there?" moving towards one of the windows she brakes the ice on it and opens it up to see her kingdom completely covered in ice. Her citizens and candy knights frozen in their place, both her Gumball guardians encased in an ice glacier and her castle completely covered in snow and ice.

"This is unexcitable! Get rid of this ice right now!"

"No! I don't need to take orders from you. I'm a queen and you're just a princess and there for I outrank you. Good day to you princess, call me when the princes are gathered here or if Gumball is having one of his gets together tea parties, good day"

"Then can you get rid of the ice, Ice King?"

"No sorry sweetie, that spell I and Ice queen used can't be removed with magic of any kind. It has to be removed manually, that or wait for it to naturally melt away but anyways I'm her to kidnap you all. I'm sure your brother can deal with the clean-up while you're gone" the Ice King raises his hands and with a few mystic words ice lightning arcs in his hands. He simply points at Princess Bubblegum and a lightning bolt jumps from his hand.

When the lightning bolt struck her square in the chest. There was no pain, no electroshock, no pain just a sudden coverage of ice from her neck to her feet. After the Ice King iced her he started to shoot more ice lightning at all the other princess in the room. Some other princess fought back them being Fighter Princess, Jungle Princess, Lizard Princess, Muscle Princess and a few more princesses but all proved futile in stopping him.

"Oh please, princesses. I've been doing this long before many of you were even born" the Ice King taunted as he froze the princesses that fought back. It wasn't long before all the princesses in the room were frozen in place with only their heads uncover in ice. Satisfied with his handy work the Ice king snapped his fingers causing the now ice covered princesses to hover in the air.

"Ice King t-this is y-your final w-w-warning let us all r-right now, or else" Princess Bubblegum demanded as she stuttered because of the cold.

"Or what?" the Ice King asked legitimately curious on what would happen as it had been some time before his last kidnapping of a princess. 20-30 years give or take as he had been preoccupied with writing his fan fiction which he had called Adventure Time"

"Or this! Protection delta 5-5-5-4 elimination of hostile element!" Princess Bubblegum called out loud waiting for her automated defenses in the meeting hall to blast the Ice king into sugary nothing but nothing happen "what the" Princess Bubblegum gasped in worriment "were are my defenses"

"Oh cool! Voice-activated defenses. Let me guess you had hard rock candy missals, high pressured soda shooters and sticky taffy slingers am I right?" the Ice King asked in excitement but saw Bubblegum's surprised face staring at his face "yeah that won't work. You see the ice that covers this room cancels out sound, so that voice activated defenses won't activate. Also the ice as well as canceling out radio waves, Wi-Fi connections and all other forms of communications. That and it's ice so whatever you had is probably jammed up with all the ice in here"

Bubblegum would never admit this but she was very impressed by the Ice King and by extension the Ice Queen's use of their type of 'magic' as she still believed magic was still just another form of science that isn't really understood well. Thinking that they were both just old cocks that have lived far past their expiration date.

"Oh don't be so repugnant princess. I can tell you think I'm pretty amazing you know with all my Magical abilities and stuff. But you haven't seen anything yet, you should hear my fan fiction I've been waiting for the past… I don't know, how long was the last time I kidnaped you?

"30 years"

"Wow! It's been 30 years already, Boy… Billy must be like 90 years old by now maybe even more or less even?" the Ice King spook as he remembered found memories of fights they had over princesses and the other time they just hung out and just rocked out with the vampire Queen and Baron "good times, I should go visit him soon, I'd bet he would like that. Say, is Billy still the champion of OOO now or has he retired?" Ice King asked Bubblegum but she stubbornly refused to answer his question.

Seeing this the Ice King didn't bother asking her again. Instead, he clicked his fingers and then some random princess encased in ice floated right down in front of him.

"So is Billy still the champion of OOO now what?"

"No, he retired some time ago"

"See Princess Bubblegum, it wasn't hard to just answer my question even this princess can answer a simple question"

"…" the Ice King was met with silence.

"Oh, the silent treatment. Been a long time since you last time you did that to me. But oh well, it just means you and every other princess here in this room will get to hear my fan fiction all the better" Ice King clicks his finger again and all the frozen princesses all start to float in the air and out the hole in the wall he came in. following right behind as to make sure no princess was left behind.

The second the Ice King left the room the main door to the hall opens up breaking the ice that froze it together and out came in Peppermint Butler wheeling in a cart full of various types of hot tea for the assorted princesses to drink.

"Alright everyone I brought in some nice hot tea as it would seem we are having a cold snap all… of… a… sudden…?" Peppermint Butler began to trail off his sentence "hello, princess? Where are you?" Peppermint Butler called out for anyone that would hear him but received no reply.

Peppermint Butler looks around the hall only to see ice covering everything inside and two large holes in the walls.

"Guess the Ice King is back at it again" Peppermint Butler muttered to himself as he walked down the hall up to the podium to glances at the final results of the voting for the new champion of OOO "huh guess we have a new champion now. Well better go get him and send him on his first mission to save all the princesses of OOO"

As Peppermint Butler finished his statement he heard loud banging and looked over the room to the bathroom door just as the door is broken down into tiny little pieces.

"Hey! Where did everyone go? I was like in the bathroom for like 5 minutes" Lumpy Space Princess called out obnoxiously.

"Oh Glob why me!?" Peppermint Butler silently cursed at glob.


	15. Ch 13 A Quest of a hero

**Update**

Ch 13 A Quest of a champion

 **Outside the Candy Kingdom (currently still very much covered in ice)**

"So yes there you have it, the Ice King and Queen barged in and kidnaped all the princesses, well technically only the Ice King did the kidnapping. And left my kingdom covered in ice" prince Gumball gave a short explanation to the three 'best' mercenaries in OOO.

Well technically the 'now' champion of OOO and his two somewhat (particularly Jake) stalwart companions, unofficially that is, to say the least, he has not yet gone through the ritual of Ascension to the position of champion but he was desperate.

"So let me get this straight? You want us to save like 90% of all the princesses in OOO from this mad ice wizard who is like crazy powerful. Not only that but you won't send your own man to save your own sister, why?"

"Well you see Jake when the Ice king and Queen came and froze my kingdom as you all can plainly see before you" Gumball point at his frozen castle "but in so doing so they inadvertently or intentionally froze most of the candy knights" Gumball again points out to a candy knight that was completely encased in ice "so I can't send any of the remaining candy knights to save them as they are needed here to protect my kingdom. Even now as we speak the other kingdoms are very angry at me because their princesses were taken under our watch. Luckily for me, it was the Ice King that took them so you could say I get some leniency in the 'not being attacked department' as of now but I'm not sure how long that will last"

"That's terrible! But why aren't they doing anything to save their own princesses?"

"Will you see Finn there is a multitude of reasons for that but all you need to know is the big main problem is location. You see the Ice King lives in a very mountainy and hazardous area, sending an army there will be all but useless and suicidal. So in order to achieve the best results, we would send a group of elite units in order to save the princesses and stop the Ice King that way"

"Hey doofus, here's an idea why don't the other Kingdom send their own Elite units to save the princesses"

"Huntress! Don't be rude!" Finn almost commanded her as he nudged her in the arm to tell her to be a bit more respectful to the royal they are helping.

"No, no its fine she has a very good point really but you see their best elite units were used as bodyguards and like the candy knights they too were frozen in the initial casting of the ice spell"

Yet again Gumball pointed out to a very overly muscular green man from the Muscle Kingdom frozen from the waist below with Peppermint Butler with a chisel in hand, chipping away at the very hard magically enchanted ice.

"Hey, there little man, can you please be a bit more careful I don't want to lose my very important muscle down there if you catch my drift" the green muscle man joked.

Peppermint Butler suddenly stopped chiseling the ice only to look up at the man and gave him a blank stare for just a moment before going back to slowly chiseling the ice away.

"If anything is going to make you lose it, it would have to be the frostbite" Peppermint Butler said quietly but not quietly enough for the muscle-bound warrior not to hear.

A look of despair and panic overshadowing the face of the ones brave and stonewalled warrior of the Muscle Kingdom. As tears were about to fall the worrier started to let out a low volume scream that was slowly getting louder and louder. Thankfully Peppermint Butler adds a.

"It was just a joke man, I mean seriously! If you had frostbite your fingers would be the first to go but seeing as they're still there it means this magic ice was designed to encase its victims not kill them… well~~~ maybe not so quickly, depending on who you ask"

Okay, I'll give you that but you also said you got some 'leniency' because the Ice King kidnapped them. I mean what up with that?"

"You see, the thing is this has happened before, a lot actually. But never on such a large scale like this. It's usually just one or two, three max at a time"

"What do you mean, this has happened before?"

"Well you see 30 years ago the Ice King and Queen ran rampant across many kingdoms. Kidnapping princesses and princes respectively for many centuries even long before since I and my sister first built our kingdom, they simply were here since forever. But that all simply stopped one day and nobody knew why many people just assumed they died of old age or were killed by some person looking to make a name for themselves but neither of them was true. Because if any of them were true the Vampire kingdom's queen would have been in mourning or she would be out for Blood!" Gumball explained putting a big emphasis on the last part about the blood"

"Oh right! That reminds me to tell you something really important about the mission. You are not allowed to kill the Ice King or even the Ice Queen, Ever! All right"

"What! Why wouldn't we? Aren't they like super evil and stuff?"

"No not really, they never killed anyone or stuff like that and even with all their power they're more of an annoyance and an incontinence at the worst of times"

"I still don't see why you just get it over with and kill them instead of letting them go so that they can just do what they want again and again. You only need to look at your own kingdom and know what's happened to your sister to see what I mean" Hunters looked over to the Candy Kingdom to see she was right in her statement.

Gumball sighed lowering his head down and gripped the bridge of his nose in frustration "please just trust me when I say the world is a complex case and sometimes that the answers to life's problems are never easy as we all like to believe it is" Gumball clasping his hands together in an almost pleading manner.

"Fine, we'll save all the princesses and not kill the Ice King. But before we go, is there anything else we need to know"

"Well~ there is one thing I have may have neglected to mention to you"

"Figures" Huntress sighed as she rolled her eyes at the prince.

Gumball glared over to Huntress in annoyance and grumbled a little, even with the years he has known her she still treats him like crap. For out of the trio, Huntress was the worst because she showed little to no respect towards him and even less to his sister for some odd reason followed closely by Jake with his immature behavior and his extensive criminal record. If it wasn't for Finn's good behavior, mannerism and control of the two he would have them both thrown in the dungeon now.

"It's not what you think"

"Oh really?" Huntress replied in a condescending tone of voice.

"I swear to Glob if she disrespects me one more time I'm throwing her in the dungeon for 10 years, 10 years dungeon, oh glob I sound like Lemongrab, gross!" Gumball thought to himself, expelling the comparison of himself and Lemongrab.

"What I meant to say was during this meeting of princesses they were discussing who would become the next champion of OOO"

At the mere mention of the next champion, Gumball saw both Huntress and Jake's eyes widen as their mouths hang open, showing that they both understood the importance of this event.

"So you want us to rescue all the princesses so they can pick the next champion of OOO?" Jake asked

"Well no, they have already chosen the next champion of OOO and that person is you"

"Me!" Jake squealed with glee.

"Jake?!" both Huntress and Finn calling out with their full force of shock and surprise in their voice as they could muster.

"Well gee Gumball that's very flattering, I don't know what to say"

"Well don't, because I meant your brother Finn not you, no offense.

"Oh!... well that makes way more sense now that I think about it. And no offense taken" Jake then looks over to his brother and pats him the back as he wipes a tear from his eye "I'm so proud of you. Look at you, I still remember the day I found you as a baby with a leaf stuck to your butt in Boom Boom Mt crying like… well, a baby obviously. And here you are now, not even 18 and you've already made a name for yourself Mum and Dad are going to be so proud when they hear of this, hell even Jermaine will be overly ecstatic to hear that our baby brother is the champion of OOO"

Finn smiles at his now very emotional brother who is very much crying on him but he doesn't really mind it, in fact, he finds it endearing that his brother cares this much about him to make himself look this pathetic. Finn looks up and sees Huntress giving him a cheerful smile and a thumbs up in congratulating him on his new title.

"Congratulations Finn you really do deserve it"

"Thanks, Huntress"

"Eh um, can we please get back to the task at hand here" Gumball butted in "You three can celebrate later after you save my sister and the other princesses from the creepy old man. Night-o-sphere I'll even help with the coronation. Actually, I may be the one put in charge of it? Well maybe Trap prince will be, but that's depending on where the coronation well be held" Gumball paused as he was thinking about how he would organize such an event. Who would be invited, what entertainment would be provided, how many cream puffs he would need to bake. After a few seconds of being lost in thought, he looks back down and realized that Finn the new champion was waiting to be dismissed.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought. Anyways just go to the 'East' ice kingdom, not the 'West' ice kingdom because that's where the Ice King lives and where most definitely where my sister and the other princesses are being held, and just a fair warning beware of the penguins. They may look all cute and innocent but I ashore you, they are the most sinister beings in the Multiverse!"

"Don't worry we will bring them all back safely, right guys?"

"Yeah, will save your less girly twin and all her friends" Huntress joked, earning her a stink eye stare from Gumball.

"We'll have them back here before you can say…" Jake paused mid-sentence as he had just realized something important "wait! Do we still get paid for this?"

"Hehe there's the Jake we know and love"

(Heavily exhaling) ya donk! You had to ruin a perfectly good moment with your greed!"

"Hey this is serious, we need to get paid. The last big score we had, Finn gave back the gold that the elves gave him so that they could rebuild their village. That Beholder nearly killed me, I was entitled to at least some of that reward"

"Oh stop being so childish, I was able to sell the eyes of the Beholder for a hefty profit in wizard city"

"Yeah, only the small eyes. Finn practically destroyed the main eye which is worth 10X the amount of the smaller ones combined. We could have used that gold"

"You mean you could have used that gold. I and Finn aren't in debt and three months behind on rent"

As Jake and Huntress's argument was going off track Finn and Gumball both looked on in disappointment at the two, looking on to this Gumball couldn't help but compare Jake and Huntress's relationship to chlorine trifluoride as from what he knows of them the simplest bump would cause them to ignite In flames. Gumball was sure if Finn wasn't around, Jake and Huntress would have killed each other by now.

"Come on guys cut it out we have to get back on track and save the princesses from the evil clutches of the Ice Queen in the East Ice kingdom"

"Ice King and it's the West Ice kingdom, and he's not really evil he's more… insane… crazy… old, either one of those or all the above really" Gumball corrected Finn.

"What he said"

Jake was the first to break away from what only could be described as an epic standoff of wit, cunning and of course a little bit of toilet humor mix in for added effect.

"Sorry about that, so are we getting paid or what? Because I'm not doing anything if I'm not getting paid"

"Yes! Glob Yes! You'll get paid but first get my sister back and the other princess or my kingdom is doomed!"

"How much?"

"Just GO! NOW!"

Jake simply gave a small salute before proceeding to increase his size and grab a hold of Finn and place in on his back as he started to head to the East Ice Kingdom. Huntress on the other hand just elegantly climbed up on Jake, even with his constantly shifting body mass she made it look easy. As she reached the top she sat down right behind Finn wrapping her arms around his waist tight and taking it all in.

This was one of the only few things that ever required 'very close' contact with Finn without making it seem weird and or creepy. It made her feel warm and safe just like when she first met Finn. To her, it was these short moments in her life where she wished time would stay still. However, something didn't feel right somehow?

It felt like someone was watching her, not only just watching her but oddly enough it also felt like whoever was watching her was also judging her. Huntress knew this to be true because her keen anime like instincts were never wrong about stuff like this. Focusing her mana she used one of her nature spells called 'predatory gaze' to find out who and where was watching her with judgmental eyes.

It didn't take her long for her to find where to judgmental gaze was coming from, for it was not only close but it was just right behind her and she was not surprised to whom she found looking at her. Turning around she saw Jake had stretched his left butt cheek out and pointed it squarely at her as well as Jake has managed to shift one of his eyes on it which Huntress found disgusting.

"Gross dude" Huntress silently gagged in discuss

"You say something Huntress?"

"Yeah, hold on tight" Huntress warned Finn as she used her nature magic to form a long pointy torn on the back of her heel "hey Jake pick up the pace we need to save those princesses so we can get paid by the girly prince"

That was Jakes only warning before Huntress kicked her leg up and then kicked it down stabbing the thorn she had on her heel on his side as if it was a spur as sharp as a needle. Causing Jake to yelp in pain and whizz out of the candy kingdom and past the many other kingdoms to reach the East Ice kingdom. Little did Jake know that Huntress coated the thorn on her heel with an adrenaline booster so that Jake would simply focus on getting to their destination as quickly as possible instead of instead of watching her hugging time with her Finny.

 **(East) Ice Kingdom**

Huff, huff "we are" huff, huff "here" Jake proclaimed their arrival at the entrance to the Ice Kingdoms as he then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, reverting back into his original forum as he fell face first into the cold soft fluffy snowy floor.

"Cold!" Jake exclaimed even as worn out as he is still managed to shapeshift a puffy jacket to help him from freezing to death.

"You okay there Jake?"

"Yeah I'm fine, still a little cold thou" Jake then shape shifted a pair of ear muffs and booties on him "there all better"

"What about you Huntress?"

"I'm fine Finn" she replied to Finn.

Huntress begins to chant a spell that caused the magically enchanted vegetation that acted as her clothing to morph into something more suitable to colder weather. Such as a thick over overcoat, puffy scarf, and mittens.

"What about you Finn, will you be alright? If you want I could… uh you know… make you a jacket or something else if you wanted"

Even as exhausted as he was Jake could still see how hard Huntress was trying to hit on his brother, in her own not so subtle way, if anyone were to spend any long amount of time with them it would be so obvious. Even after all the years, she liked him she still couldn't muster up the courage to just ask him out directly. but it really wasn't all her fault as Finn was just as much to blame since he really has no experience dealing with anything love related he simply became unaware of it.

At that time Jake was very tempted to just blurt out to Finn that Huntress has a huge crush on him and has been pinning after him since the first day they met, but even as much as he hates her he didn't hate her 'that' much to ruin the only friendship Finn truly has outside of his family.

"No, I'm fine. The clothes I usually wear are more than enough to keep me warm. Anyways we did keep moving. Jake, do you think you can still get up to the Ice King castle?"

"No… to… tired, please carry me" Jake asked as he shrunk down to the size of a chicken egg.

"Okay then Jake you can rest for now but when the fighting starts you better be ready" Finn leans down and gently scoops up Jake and places him in his breast pocket and gives him a small pat on the head with his finger.

"You know I'm always ready for a fight Finn"

"You and I both know that is not true"

"Oh yeah name me one time!"

"When we first moved into the tree house you hid behind Finn and cowered to a simply twig growing from the door frame"

"Hey that wasn't fair you tricked me into believing that was a vampire

"That doesn't make it any better you know, in fact, I'd say it makes it even worse"

"Well… uh, Oh! I did fight off an actual vampire from feeding on you and Finn so yeah take that in your face!"

"That was our landlord and she was never going to suck our blood she was just toying with you and if memory serves me correctly you tried to run away at first"

"Well, what about you? You're not as fearless as you think you are"

"I have never proclaimed that I am without fear. Unlike you, I'm cool, calm, collative, and tactical in my approach to battle"

"I meant you can't even be open about your feelings for my brother"

Jake only whispered that last part so that Finn wouldn't hear but it was just faint for Huntresses wolf like hearing. She grabs Finn's breast pocket where Jake was resting in and pulls him in close to his face and looks him dead straight into his eyes with a furious gaze.

"If you ever say that again in the open like that again I'll personally see to it that you die and when you do I'll use your corpse as fertilizer for a new tree house and live in it! Understand!" Huntress whispered to Jake sinisterly with every intent of the threat.

To her surprise, Jake was smiling. Even with his face covered by the outlining of Finn's pocket, she could still see it. Jake eyes went up and down as to point out something only for Huntress to recall what she was grabbing on to.

"Could you two stop this, we need to save those princesses from the Ice King before an all-out war breaks out" as Finn said that Huntress let go of Jake and looked to have been embarrassed by it.

Standing in the snowy wasteland Finn gazed across the landscape of this frozen tundra to find where they needed to go and saw two mountain peaks with faces on them.

"Okay, that was wired? Which one do you guys think the Ice King lives?" Finn asked not wanting to get the wrong one and be blamed for it.

Without a second wasted "That one" Huntress pointed out to the one on the right.

"How do you know that?"

Huntress simply lowered her hand that was now pointing at a sign that had two arrows on it with Ice kingdom West on the left and the right pointed to the Ice kingdom east.

"Pretty pink Princess said the Ice King lives on the Eastern side of the ice lands. So I say we go east and climb that mountain, but if we're lucky there may be a door"

"You know he hates it when you call him that"

"Yeah I know, but what's he going to do? You and I both know he is a total pansy when it comes to fighting. Remember when that candy puppy got into the castle and it managed to take him down and drag him all the way to the city gate and he was then saved by the city gate guards. Now that was pretty pathetic for a guy if you ask me"

"But he's the one that made the gumball guardians which are one of the most powerful weapons in all of OOO. You can't stand there and tell me that's not badass of him to do"

"Finn those gumball guardians are more likely to have been based off on your ancestor's technology and trust me when I say I know this to be true. Back before we met you remember I sold whatever I could take from the human ruins to the highest person that would buy it off me and half the time it was mostly Bubblegum or Gumball that bought it off me. Even if we did it all in dead drops I sometimes stuck around to see who would pick it up. And who names their guardians of their city after themselves, to me it just sounds like he's compensating for something that his lacking. My guess is it's because he lacks any form of masculinity, I mean come on the guy knitted a sweater for every citizen in the candy kingdom"

Finn wanted to say something but he knew from experience that when Huntress thinks something is true there is almost nothing that can change her mind. That and he couldn't think of something to counter what she just said. It really did sound like he was compensating for something.

"I'll take your silence as you thinking the same thing as me" as the words left her mouth a cold icy breeze swiped over the group.

Finn shivers a little as the wind passes him but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Looking down into his pocket Finn sees Jake about to drift off to sleep, knowing that colder weather helped Jake go to sleep more easily. Seeing as how Jake got them into the Ice kingdom in record time he felt his brother deserved the rest if they were to fight the Ice King.

Looking over to Huntress, however, was a different story. When the wind passed her she started to rub her arms as her teeth began chattering. Her coat was visibly getting bigger and thicker in order to compensate for the colder weather but it seemed to have very little effect in keeping her warm.

Seeing Huntress being so vulnerable worried him, as she was always so strong and enduring in tough situations. Now that he thinks about it, his noticed Huntress doesn't perform at 100% during cold weather.

"Huntress, are you okay?"

"Yes, Finn… I'm okay… it's… just… my people aren't very good at adjusting to cold temperatures like this but I'll manage" the cold stifled her speech as she tried to play off the cold.

Finn could see that Huntress was just putting on a strong face but that facade she was putting on was given away by the amount of shaking she was doing.

"Huntress I can see that your freezing, here hop on my back" Finn bent down to his knee with his back to Huntress as to invite her on.

Huntress won't lie, she wanted to just hop on to Finn and just snuggle in his warmth but she didn't want to look desperate or week. As the cold weather seemingly was getting colder and colder to her as it held true her kind did not handle the cold very well. Finn's offer was getting more and more desirable, even if she wanted to and needed Finn's help she had to make it look normal and not awkward.

"Are… you… sure…?"

"Yes, Huntress I'm sure. And besides, I'm already carrying Jake might as well carry you to"

Giving Finn a nod she walks towards Finn then wraps her hands around his neck as well as her legs around his waist. Her over overcoat grow as it envelops Finn in it as to better share their combined body heat. Never in her life was she glad that she was with Finn as she was now, as the heat from him warmed her to her core of her body. It felt almost like the time they first met, now instead of saving her from a killer android that shooting laser beams he's saving her from a death of cold.

'I must look pretty pathetic right now' Huntress thought about herself as see now looks back on her past on the many times Finn had saved her and how little she has done for Finn. 'But right now, I feel pretty good where I am now' her last thoughts bringing a smile to her face bring her face closer to Finn's.

This act didn't go unnoticed with Jake as she could hear him snickering in Finn's pocket she almost didn't care about him laughing at her because she was just in too much bliss but she knew she could not give him any ground or else he would never let it up. So she slapped his entire body softly as to not hurt Finn and then pinched him in-between her fingers.

"Ouch! Huntress be careful my nipples are tender!" Finn yelped as his nipples were pinched.

"Sorry Finn was trying to pinch Jake" Huntress apologized to Finn but in her mind, she was like 'got to remember that for later on in life'

"Ouch! My tiny rib cage!" Jake called out in pain as his body was being crushed snicker by Huntress's fingers

"That's better"

A little while later as Finn was trudging through the soft snow while carrying his two friends he looked up at the Ice Kings Mountain with the look of determination on his face 'I'll make you proud mom and dad, where every you are?'

 **On Paradise Island, lovers resort**

Joshua! Do you feel that? I feel my baby is going to do something incredibly stupid"

"Which one is it Margaret?"

"Finn!"

"Oh him, he'll be fine dearie. After all, his got Huntress looking out for him and Jake is… kind of there for Finn as well when he needs I'm, I hope? And how knows, that incredibly stupid thing you said could just be Finn and Huntress just becoming more than two young kids playing hero. Hell maybe when we get back we may see some grand babies"

"That would be nice"


	16. Ch 14 Go go mega penguin

**So I'm very angry and sad right now, as Adventure Time is finishing its run soon with only 4 more episodes left. I thought that it would have ended in season 10 but no. season 9 is the last. But on the bright side Huntress is in the first of the last four episodes so that's something, I hope their relationship deepens as if you could not tell from this fanfic I do ship Finn X Huntress hard like many of you people here reading do. Also, there is said to be an Adventure Time movie coming soon so I hope that ties up all the loss ends in the story.**

 **Review or PM me to tell me what you think, I may just respond to you.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I was fixing the spelling in the other chapter as well as the other stories I've been doing, also added a few extra lines of dialogue to them, so check them out if you can. Plus work is killing me I've only had like 3 days off work in over a year and a half plus no sick leave so my mind and body is like mulch right how.**

 **PS still looking for a proof reader if anyone is interested in doing it just PM. I did have one but he/she has collage and stuff to do. Or if one of you readers are a grammar Nazi just PM me my mistake and I'll fix it as quickly as possible.**

Ch 14 Go go mega penguin

"Hey guys, wake up! Wake up!" Finn whispered and shock his passengers to wake up from their little nap.

Huntress was the first to wake up as Finn was shacking her his hand slipped from her thigh and as he was trying to regain his holding he accidentally grabbed by the butt cheek, giving her a little pep as she woke up. Huntress not really expecting to be grabbed on her ass by Finn she accidentally tightened her grip around his neck, choking him.

"Huntress!... You're choking me!" Finn pleaded to Huntress to let go of his neck.

Hearing Finn's plea's Huntress immediately jumped off of him and gave him some space for him to breathe.

"Finn! I'm so sorry you just…" Huntress paused as see was now seeing that they were surrounded by an army of black and white little creatures.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk"

"Where did they all come from?" Huntress pointed at all the penguins that were quacking to each other incoherently.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk"

"I don't know, they just came out of nowhere and surrounded me. What are these creatures?" Finn asked trying to catch his breath.

"They're penguins Finn, didn't Gumball warn us about these guys?"

"Yes he did but I don't see why? They all look so harmless and cute"

"Finn! Don't be fooled by them, Gumball may be a pansy but he knows what is talking about when there is danger, will most of the time. Let's just quietly and quickly walk past them, they don't seem to be interested in us"

Both Finn and Huntress started to walk through the waddle of penguins in order to get to the Ice King's castle making sure not to bump into any of them as to not draw any attention to them. They almost made it through until Jake woke up from all the quacking.

(Yawn) "Morning guys, are we there yet?" Jake asked as he pecked out of Finn's pocket getting a good look at his surrounding and what he saw confused him "uh what is going on?" Jake asked looking around seeing nothing but a sea of penguins around them.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk..." all the penguins suddenly stopped their incoherent quacking as they all looked towards the group of heroes well more specifically at Jake and this did not go unnoticed by Finn and Huntress.

"Is it just me or are they looking at me?"

"Wenk!" one random penguin quacked, pointing his little flipper at Jake.

"Yeah, I think they are" Finn replied.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk" the penguins started quacking again but this time they weren't quacking incoherent like they did before but now they were quacking in unison, slowly closing in on Finn, Huntress and Jake. Well mostly towards Jake, Finn and Huntress just happen to be in the way.

"Oh glob! Why me?"

"And those Hunter was able to not only save Fionna from the Goblin Queen but also confessed his feelings he had for her and they lived happily ever after" finishing his story Ice King closed his book and looked towards the large group of princesses incased in ice "So what did you think about this story"

"It was terrible"

"Is it just me or does anyone else see the weird parallels of the story?"

"There was no creator development at all in the story"

"That story made no sense"

"Can I go home now place?"

All the reviews the princesses gave we're all negative as to them the story made no sense. It started out well enough

"Wow tough crowd, but I'm sure you all will love the next story I've got here" this only earned him a groan of disapproval from all the princesses "oh don't be like that. Trust me, this next one is better"

"Where do you even get these ideas from?"

"They're beamed into my melon every night from a different universal plane of existence like everybody else"

"That I find highly unlikely to be the case"

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk"

Quacking could be heard coming from the outside of the castle but only faintly but loud enough it was drawing the Ice Kings attention away from telling horrible stories to his captured princesses and the princesses were thankful for it, even if it was only for a few seconds. The Ice King got off his ice throne and looked out a window to see what all the commotion was all about.

"What happening outside Ice King?" princess Bubblegum asked.

"Seems like my penguin are starting to get a little rowdy, they must of found some glass bottles to break or maybe a polar bear is encroaching on them, they're natural enemies you know, it's either that or a dog has accidentally wondered in there somehow. They sometimes mistaken some breeds of dogs for polar bears. Like bull dog because you know some breeds look alike or maybe they don't know the difference. I just hope if it is a dog it didn't come alone or didn't bump into a large group of penguin because if it did, it's totally a goner"

The Ice King gave a moments silence for the poor soul that had to face the feathery wrath of his penguin citizens

"Alright now that's over, Gunter! Get daddy's Adventure Time with Fionna, Cake and Hunter vol 4, and a glass of warm milk please" Ice King waited for Gunter to respond and get him what he wanted but he never got a reply.

"Gunter sweetie are you here?... Where could he have gone? Oh what a minute" the Ice King pulls his beard aside to find something was missing from his chest.

"My Demonic Wishing Eye!... Whelp… that bear and or dog is totally dead now"

* * *

"Wenk!"

"Get off of me!" Finn kicked off a penguin that was climbing his leg so that he could make his way to Jake.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk"

More penguins begin to pile around Finn trying to ether clime up on him or push his over but Finn was more than able to punch and kick them off but for each one he did 2 more took his place and Finn couldn't keep this up forever.

"Get off of Finn you weirdos!" Huntress called out to the penguins that were pilling on Finn.

Huntress Punched and kick at the penguins that were around her but she started to find herself being pushed aside, separating her from Finn and Jake by the sheer number of penguins that were swarming around them.

"Screw this!" Huntress yelled out in frustration as she was seeing that what she was doing had very little effect on the penguins.

So much so the penguin barely took notices of her at all. She needed to do something drastic to group back up with Finn and Jake. Using her magic she levitated one of her arrows out of her quiver and aimed it at the waddle of penguins. But before firing it off at them she tightened the grip in her hand crushing the arrow into nothing but sprinters and with a few magical words quickly spoken, each wooden slinter had a flower bloom on the end of them making them look like blow darts.

Each flower that bloomed were either purple or blue but no matter what color they were the average person that saw them would only see a pretty flower. Little do they know that those pretty flowers were in fact hydrangea. Though they aren't that poisonous on their own, add a little magic and they can be as dangerous as you want them to be.

Huntress took aim, ready to fire her poison darts at the swarming penguins the only thing she needed was to make sure she wouldn't hit Finn or Jake. Huntress arched her hand back, and just as she was about to fire her darts. A snowball hit her in the back of her head making her lose concentration in her magic and for her magic hydrangea darts to fall on the snowy floor.

Huntress turned around and saw some of the penguins in the back of the swarm were getting impastiont and stated to throw snowballs at Jake. The problem with this was that she was in the way of some of them or they were really terrible shots and they were hitting her. Huntress raised her arms to her face in an attempt to block the snowballs from hitting her face. She tried to move away from the line of fire but the tightly packed penguins made it hard for her to move at all or get any proper footing, she was a sitting duck getting pinned by snowballs.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Huntress repeatedly chanted and she was being buried in snow.

Huntress needed to do something quick, if not She'll most likely freeze to death. Digging into her pockets she put out a bunch of random seed and then infuse them with some of her magic and toss them at the wattle of penguins. As the seeds hit the ground great thick roots sprouted from the ground, forming a wall that protected her from the barrage of snowballs as well as the penguins that were near her.

"That should put an end to-" 'achoo!' Huntress sneezed "cold!" again Huntress starts to feel cold again and looks over to Finn as he finishing the last penguin off with a swift kick.

Huntress was about to run over to Finn so that she could bear hug him so to share in some warmth like before but she hears something start to freeze over. Huntress turns back on the wall of vines to see it has been completely frozen along with the smaller vines that entangled the other penguin.

"What the!?"

"Wenk!" a single penguin squawk on the other side of the vine wall "quack" the penguin squawked again, and this time the wall and all the vines shattered like a glass bottle hitting a stone floor.

As the wall fell and the penguin that were trapped now free. Finn, Jake and Huntress saw a penguin standing on top of two other penguins wearing a giant medallion necklace with a green eye at the center of it. Huntress was the only one that could tell that the medallion that the penguin was wearing was a crazy powerful artifact with near limitless magical property just by looking at the aura it was giving out.

Huntress was about to warn Finn and Jake about the magical medallion the penguin was wearing but the penguin raised his flipper and shoot out a magical freeze beam hitting Huntress Square in the back, knocking her over to the floor. The shoot it self didn't hurt her, it was it was more numbing than anything else, the only thing that happened to her was she was now colder than ever. Her body was shutting down, unable to move as her body shivered ever so slightly losing more and more heat than it was producing, her pulse grow weaker as she started fading in and out of consciousness. These are all clear signs of hypothermia and if she didn't get warm soon she could die.

"Huntress!... HUNTRESS!"

As Finn saw the bolt of energy strike Huntress in the back and as she laid there unmoving and unresponsive to his call. To say Finn was angry would be the greatest underestimated statement of anyone's life. From what he perceived, as one of his closest friends dying right in front of him. He was filled with such rage and hatred that was very uncharacteristic of Finn. Seeing himself as more energetic, happy go lucky kind of guy he didn't know how to deal with such strong and overwhelming feelings and how to manage them healthily. So he instead did the exact definition of what you shouldn't do in such an emotional state of mind.

He focused all of his hatred, all his loathing, all of his rage, all of his ill will, all of his revulsion, all of his disgust, all of his abhorrence, all of his malice, all of his animus, all of his enmity, all of his aversion, and finally last, his self-hatred. As he just stood there and watched it all happen right in front of him and he did nothing to stop it from happening. He focused all of these new foreign and old emotions and feelings and pinpointed it right on the very same penguin with the very evil looking bling around his neck.

"Finn! Finn! Bro snap out of it. Finn! Finn! Move" Jake's attempts to reach his brother proving futile.

Jake looks over to the magical penguin and noticed it eyeing him directly as he readied a spell to cast. Seeing his brother was in shock and the penguins seemingly are only for whatever reason only interested in him. Jake as about to leave Finn's pocket in the hopes that the penguin with the amulet would aim for him, sparing his brother. But before he did he saw in the corner of his eye Finn was moving his hand to grab his sword.

"All right Finn, you snapped out of it. Let's go kick this bird back into the ice age, no wait a minute that's not right, his a penguin and lives in a very icy place already… oh I got! Let's kick this bird back into the Stone Age. Nope, nope too late, I ruined it. Finn buddy, you're still with me in there right?"

"…" Jake got no response from Finn.

When Gunter shoot down the wood nymph, as he saw her as a bigger threat then her allies the tiny yellow bear. Now placing all of his attention back on the tiny bear was now his main priority now but something dark was hanging in the air now, all directed solely on him. At first Gunter thought it was the tiny bear that was creating such dark aura but no it wasn't, it was instead the hooded male figure he was riding on. Gunter readied for an attack that would finish off the bear and his partner in one fell swoop seeing as those two hardly had any magic that would threaten him unlike the wood nymph. But that all changed when the hooded figured grab the hilt of his sword and Gunter instinctively went for a more defensive spell in a hurry.

When Finn grabbed the hilt of his sword it lit up with power like it always did in intensive situations like this but Jake saw that this time it was completely different then all the other times before. Instead of the light blue energy it usually produced it was now creating a very dark blue energy that was bordering on becoming black as the darkest night. The energy circuits that ran across Finn's arm started to run up on his face and chest quicker then it's every done before.

As Finn began drawing his blade from its sheath it started to create an area of effect around Finn causing a great weight to be fall on anyone close to him as well as seemingly draining them of their energy to fight back.

Unfortunately Jake was the only one close enough to Finn to actually feel the full effects of the swords new power, those outside of its area of effect simply started to back away from Finn. Body being crushed and his life being drained from his soul, it felt like the first time he held Finn's sword but only this time it was much, more stronger than before. Jake felt like he was suffocating so he starched his hand out to grab Huntress and then he proceeded to drags himself slowly out of Finn's pocket and across the snow. Even when Jake left Finn's filed of effect Jake still felt weakened from this ordeal.

With Finn's sword now fully unsheathed, Finn just stands there, unmoving and just staring at Gunter ready for the kill. Gunter on the other hand was now fully focusing his magic into a defensive barrier to protect them from whatever Finn would do. As Gunter was not an idiot, he could tell whatever Finn had, it way out classed his demonic wishing eye and if he didn't play his hand just right he'd died in the first attack.

As the tense standoff went on Jake was able to get to Huntress, because he believed that Huntress was not died and hoped that if Finn realizes that she is still alive he would snap out of it because the last time that happened to him those blue energy markings cause him great pain. And they were only light blue, he doesn't know what dark blue would do to him maybe break one of his bones or something or caused him to fall into madness akin to a silent serial killer.

"Huntress! For the love of glob please still be alive?"

"C-cold!"

"Oh thank glob you're still alive. I almost thought you went over to the 50th dead world or something similar like that" Jake gets a good look at Huntress and sees that she's no longer her usual green complexion but blue and cold to the touch "Oh crap! You must be going through hypothermia, don't worry I know how to deal with this. I just need to chip away at the ice and warm you up"

Jake morphs one hand in an ice pick and the other into a hammer. As Jake starts to pick off the ice off Huntress he could hear him moaning in pain with each strike on the hammer.

"Come on Huntress be strong you can get through this I know you can, me and Finn need you especially me" Jake had noticed Huntress was slipping in and out of consciousness so he needed her to keep talking.

"Why… would you need… me?"

"Who else is going to scare the crap out of me? Finn? That guy could hardly scare a little girl let alone me. Remember the time he was trying to make a pie throwing machine and how it blew up in his face. There was whipped cream everywhere"

Jake saw Huntress smile and nod at the memory, reminiscing of times past but that didn't last for long as the cold icy wind crept back. Jake was now getting very worried that if he didn't get her warm soon, she may very well die for reals right in front of him. Luckily for Jake, he had managed to have chipped away at the last of the ice that clung to Huntress and brushed it off.

"Okay this is going to get weird, but do not panic"

"W-what are y-you talking a-about, what's g-going to get weird?" Huntress questioned stuttering all the way through.

She got startled when she looked at Jake only to see him with his maw wide open as he dragged her into his mouth. She tried to struggling but because of her hypothermia her struggling was very sluggish and ultimately futile to stop Jake.

"Ewe ewe ewe!" Huntress repeated in disgust as her entire body was being engulfed into Jake's mouth.

With her eyes closed shut Huntress just wanted die, now as she was now fully inside Jake's mouth with only her face peering outside. To her surprise Jake's insides were very dry and very warm for some strange reason.

"Jake. What is this?"

(Incoherent rambling)

"I can't understand you"

Jake growls a little but he can see where she's coming from. After all he is trying to speak with his mouth full. So he shape shifted a mouthpiece on his stomach to better talk to huntress with.

"It's the Jake suit, I and Finn developed this move after a playthrough of one of BMO's custom games called Titan-descend which was really cool. But we haven't fully perfected it yet, there are still a few kinks that we need to be worked out"

"That's not what I asked, why is it so dry in hot in here?"

"Oh that's really easy, well sort of well actually, half and half. For the dry bit was easy I just moved some of my internal organs inside and created a flesh pocket for you to be inserted in. the hot part the hardest one, you see I increasing my metabolism and my heart rate to produce more heat. Bad news is I can't keep doing this forever but I could go a bit longer if I had something to eat. Just hope Finn brought some food in his backpack I've already burnt off too much energy as it is now"

"Finn! Jake we got to help Finn, that amulet is very powerful and is and is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands! Let's go!"

Huntress waited for Jake to move and go into battle but found him still laying down on the ground doing nothing to help Finn.

"Jake! Get up and help Finn!"

"Can't"

"Jake! I swear to glob if you don't get off your lazy ass right now I'll kick you inside your balls! And don't think I can't. Because I can, given our circumstances"

"This is more your fault than mine you know. Remember when I said, me and Finn were working out the kinks" Huntress nods remembering Jake did say that "well one of the problems we ran into was that I no longer have any control of my body because with you being inside me. It pushes out my brain, so if you can't move I can't move

"But I just got out of the danger zone of hypothermia so my body is still pretty weak. But Finn needs our help" Huntress silently pauses and thinks of a plan to help Finn "Jake quickly spit me out and go help Finn" Huntress ordered Jake.

"What?! You're joking right? Some of you brain must have frozen over if you think I'm going to do that. The moment I spit you out you're going to catch hypothermia again and you may die for reals this time. And besides, Finn is doing fine. Though I'm not going to lie I'm pretty worried that Finn has gone eerily berserk because of his sword, I mean it's really scary trust me"

It's not that Huntress didn't trust Jake's assessment of the situation. She knows that Jake is very protective of Finn but it's the way he said 'eerily berserk because of his sword' part had caught her attention. As long as she could remember Finn he's always had that sword, he carries it everywhere. Hell she's even seen him sleeping with it in bed. Spooning it as if it was a big plush toy a couple of times, don't ask how she knows that.

Whenever she saw Finn wield his sword in battle he wielded it with such grace that the average low level bandit or monster would stand no chance against him. But there were times when they would come face to face with some high level of monsters or crime lords that proves too powerful to fight normally. Whenever this was the case Finn would sometimes reluctantly call forth the power of his sword to give him the strength and power he would need to win.

This would inflict an in-measurable amount of pain on his body depending on the amount of power the sword would give him. Though she was sadden and disgusted with herself that she couldn't help Finn burden the pain the sword would inflict upon him. Looking upon the power the sword had given him she'd always begin to shade tears as she looked at the beauty of the power he could release upon his enemies. A simple slash equaling that of a tidal wave of raw magical power, a parry would shatter most none magical weapons with only the most, well-crafted weapons coming out somewhat intact and a counter would only spell death on anyone that fell for his trap.

However when she managed to rollover and look at what the sword was doing to Finn she became very worried. The new dark blue energy that clung to Finn made her feel very disturbed as her wizard eyes could see well beyond what the average person could see. Like Jake would only see the new powers the sword was giving him and what it could be. But she saw things beyond that, she saw the dark blue energy was very different from the light blue energy in more than just appearances.

The biggest and most main difference was that Finn was wielding far more power than he has ever before and unlike the previous light side Finn was not showing any signs of pain or discomfort. One may consider that this darker power was better but if they were not a wizard they'd fail to notice the dark energy were clouding the mind.

"Jake, I think Finn isn't in control"

"What?"

"That energy the swords producing, it's overshadowing Finn's mind"

"But Finn will be alright will he?"

"I really don't know Jake"

As they both looked onto Finn and the penguin. They saw they were still in a standoff with Finn taking a straighter and relaxed posture with the dark energy circuits now cover the entirety of his right arm chest and face. The irradiating of power was so great that the right side of Finn's goggles lens shattered apart revealing his right eye. Unlike Finn's regular sky blue eyes they changed to a darker blue, almost as dark as the new power he had.

"Oh glob" Jake muttered as he saw Finn's goggles break "those goggles were expensive"

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"This is not the time to mourn the loss of a pair useless goggles. Finn is out there, fighting a very powerful magical penguin with a cursed sword that's over-shadowing his mind"

"A holy cursed sword" Jake corrected.

"Well right now it might not really matte whether or not it is cursed, holy or both"

"Oh ye of little faith. Finn will be just fine, sure that sword may be clouding his mind right now but I know and that you know. Deep down, Finn will overcome it. But if we're lucky that new power will fade, just like the other ones before it when the battle is over"

"I hope you're right"

Gunter was getting really nervous. His opponent has hardly move moved an inch and was growing in power by the second and here he was just waiting to be killed. Even with him placing wards of protection on him and the area around him he didn't believe it would protect him for long. Gunter would very much need to go on the offensive if he wanted to win.

With his mind now made up Gunter lowered his defense ever so slightly so that he can cast an offensive ice spell and blast his opposition into decorative frozen statue. To his astonishment the mere moment he lowered his guard his opponent finally reacted. Rising his sword high into the air and then bringing it down faster than the eye could follow. All Gunter saw was a wave of highly dense magic being shoot directly at him at alarming speed. He bore witness as it tore tour through his defensive barriers as if they were nothing but thin sheet of ice trying to stop a wrecking ball.

"Wenk!" was all Gunter could say as he was struck by the dark energy.

As the battle was now concluded both Jake and Huntress couldn't believe their eyes. Jake with stars in his eyes cheered for his brother's victory as he always did before. Huntress on the other hand did no such thing. She was just scared that Finn wasn't turning back to normal. It made her feel something was very wrong and this feeling was made more concrete was when Finn turned towards them and was facing them directly.

Huntress froze again, but not because of the cold. This time, it was because when she saw the one exposed dark blue eye staring right back at her and she didn't feel as if it was Finn. It felt more like the stare of a harden killer, nothing like Finn. Jake all but seemed oblivious to this as he was still cheering on his brother on.

"Oh my glob! Finn that was so fantastic. You were just standing around like a total badass! It's like 'pfff whatever, it's not like anything you can do could hurt me' so cool" Jake acted out a cool voice to show off his interpretation of how cool he saw Finn as.

Finn however didn't move or respond to Jake. He simply just kept staring at them like a predator. While Jake still kept talking like a fan girl that just saw her favorite boy band walking by.

"I fully believed you'd win hands down, the moment you busted out that power there was no questioning the outcome. Huntress here had her doubts you'd lose but not me. Oh! Yeah I almost forgot, Finn! Huntress isn't dead she just got frozen a bit but don't worry bro. your big bro has got it covered. But you might want to help us out over here. Neither of us can move unless I spit Huntress out but I think she may freeze again if I do. Finn didn't you hear? We need help over"

"Jake" Huntress said in a panicky voice.

"Yeah what's wrong Huntress? We won, what's there to worry about. The magical penguin is defeated along with his army, you're still alive and mostly well, Finn found a new power in his sword and we saw a sweet battle. Oh look! Finns coming over, bet his coming to see if we're okay or not"

Huntress looked back on the snow plain to see Finn slowly walking towards them with his sword still drawn and in his hand. The dark power still emanating around him, his eye looking directly at her. Not even blinking or looking at Jake, just looking at her. She closed her eyes as what see saw wasn't the Finn she knew. She waited for the inevitable as she heard the footsteps near her getting closer and closer until they were right next to her. She felt Finn wrap his arm around her and heard some light sobbing from Finn.

"Thank glob you're alright" Finn softly cried "I really thought you had died when I saw you got hit and you weren't moving" Huntress now stated to feel tear drop fall on her.

"I'm- I'm fine Finn. Just a little a little cold is all" Huntress responded thinking of the right words to say to Finn.

She opens her eyes to see Finn hugging her as well as by extension Jake with his left arm with his right hand still firmly clenching his sword. Huntress looks over Finn and sees he is back to his normal self. She internally curses at herself for thinking for a moment that Finn was going to hurt her.

'Guess Jake was right' Huntress thought to herself 'I truly had nothing to fear, it was Finn after all'

She looks over Finn and sees that he now looks completely normal again. No dark blue energy circuits like before just the normal and lovable Finn. She would've stroked this head and told him everything would be alright. Since she still finds it hard to move should have to go with the ladder.

"Finn look, everything will be just fine. Now let's go and save those princesses from that old fart and don't worry about me. I'll be fine when we get out of her and find some cover"

Finn stops crying and raises his head and looks down on his friends only to see they both have a worried and surreal look on their faces.

"Finn!" both Jake and Huntress yell at Finn to get his undivided attention.

"What?"

"Finn! You're bleeding!" Huntress started off.

"Form the eye!" Jake finished the sentence.

Finn whips a tear from the broken side of his goggles and sees his blood on his hand and then pulls off his goggles showing off his blood shoot eyes. Both Huntress and Jake cringed at the sight of Finns eyes as the sclera part of both his eyes are blood red. Contrasted with his light blue iris made them a little unnerved at the sight.

"Welp, guess we now know the backlash of this power" Jake commented,

"Jake! Not now, Finn are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine a little sore though, I have a little bit of a chest pain, my face hurts and I can't seem to move my right arm at all. But besides all that I'm all good"

"Finn that isn't good. How do you expect to beat the Ice King if you can't move your right arm?"

"Im'a punch him in the buns! With my left arm"

"That's right you tough tooting baby, you'll punch the Ice King for fun"

Finn's face lit up bright red at what Jake was saying but Huntress just had a confused look on his face.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up anymore"

"Yes I know, but I couldn't help myself"

"Wait I'm confused on what's happening? What will you not bring up?"

"I'll tell you later"

No! he won't

"Yes I will, it's way too endearing just to not tell anybody"

"Okay, now I really want to know what this is all about"

"If you tell her I swear on Mum and Dad's life I'll let the penguins have their way with you if we ever run into them again"

"No you won't, I know you to well and you love me"

As Finn just stared at with heated eyes of fiery red made all the more commanding with his sclera blood red giving him a more I'm not joking look. As this was going on something big emerged from the snow not far from where they were. Jake, Finn and Huntress had their collective attention drawn to a snowy shadowy figure. That was until enough snow fell off it so that they could tell what it was. And what they saw was a gigantic mega penguin made up of normal size penguins.

Finn could barely see it but there was no mistake that standing on the very top of mega penguin was Gunter. A little beat up and a little worse for wear, with many small cuts and bruises but nothing major stopping him from getting some Payback on the masked one and yellow bear.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Finn I'm sorry! Please save me!"

"Can't, my right arm feels as heavy as lead and I can't let go of my sword for some reason? Huntress! You got anything?"

Huntress did responded, instead she just gazed at the gigantic mega penguin. More specifically the main penguin with the enchanted amulet around his neck using her wolf like eyesight.

"I'm thinking of one. And if you can try and buy me some time"

The gigantic mega penguin was closing in and closing in fast. Not seeing much options Finn dose what Huntress recommends and tries to buy them some time. Finn grabs Jake by the head with his left hand and starts running the other way.

With Finn frantically running and dragging his friends behind Huntress was formulating a plan. Thanks to Jake, she has made a slight recovery. Not a fully recovery mind you but enough so that she wasn't completely useless in a fight.

"Jake, do you think you can change into a catapult?"

"Yeah I can"

"Good, I need you to do it and shoot me at the lead penguin at the very top of the head"

"What?!" Finn over hearing Huntress's plan "are you crazy or what? Because that's just suicide"

"Just trust me I know what I'm doing. That amulet he's wearing is the source of his power and it looks like your last attack on him damaged it greatly, making him lose the majority of his power. I just need to hit it with one of my arrows and it will shatter into a million pieces"

Begrudgingly, Finn had to admit her plan was the only thing available to them. So he nodded and then looked towards Jake.

"Do it Jake"

Without a second hesitation Jake shape-shifted into catapult as fast as he could with Huntress sitting in the basket. Huntress pulls out three of her arrows from her quiver and bow ready in hand.

"Now! I just called out to Jake giving him the signal that she was ready.

Jake obliged her and lunched her into the air towards the mega penguin at high speed. Huntress notched two of her arrows and took aim and fired them at her target.

Gunther saw the arrows coming and so he guarded himself against the arrows by rising his arm to block them from hitting him. However before they could hit him the two arrows exploded in to a gigantic cloud of leafs that blocked his view, and not long after that he now lost sight of the wood nymph.

Gunter panicked at the sudden change of scenery and the loss of his opponent from his sight and in a moment of pure reaction he swiped his gigantic arm at the leaf cloud hoping to hit the wood nymph by chance. But as he did he only felt the leafs make contact with his arm. Even as the leaf cloud dissipated the wood nymph was nowhere to be seen. Little did he realize the leaves he brushed away stuck to his arm making a carpet of leaves and underneath was Huntress peaking outside underneath.

Her plan was a success. Now all she needed to do was fire her arrow at the medallion and the penguin should go back to being a normal penguin. All be it, a very evil penguin nevertheless a normal penguin without any power to freeze random people as he pleases anymore.

As Huntress was taking aim, she failed to take into account that's the gigantic mega penguin she was hiding on was made of individual penguins, each still having self-awareness of their surroundings as well as individual thoughts. So when they saw someone point an arrow at their supreme dark overlord they leaped to his defense, throwing themselves on putting her off balance just before Huntress could shoot her arrow at him.

The arrow flew through the air and nearly grazed Gunter's stomach missing the medallion by a hair's breadth away. Feeling the sting of the arrow, Gunter gazed down to see the now reviled wood nymph being held down.

Huntress was now panicking. She had just lost her chance to end this fight quickly and decisively and not only that. She lost her only chance to escape as Gunter stared down at her. He was charging a spell which was made to be charged longer because of the damage dealt to the medallion all the while giving Huntress stink eye.

Gunter was at a loss. Here was an assassin that had tried and failed to assassinate him and here he was not knowing how to end her. Should he freeze her or impale her with ice spikes, crush her under a block of ice or even have the other penguins simply throw her off. A few seconds of thinking about it he decided on the ice spikes. Starting from the legs he'd work his way up the body until he got to the head for the killing blow.

Using his magic ice spikes began to form in the air as the penguins down below held Huntress up, even with her struggling hard thrashing around the penguins kept her steady enough for Gunter to aim accurately for him not to miss, as much.

Just before Gunter fired of the first ice spike into Huntress's leg someone just then tapped him on the shoulder, thinking it was just another penguin trying to tell him something. Gunter turns around, only to find the yellow bear had warped himself around the hooded figure's right arm.

 **(Stab)**

With Jake wrapped around Finn's arm he was able to control it without touching the sword and without suffering the effects from touching it and in so doing was able to help Finn save Huntress from this wizard penguin. The only drawback to this though, is that Jake was not very precise in his control of the arm and so when he stabbed at the penguin he instead stabbed the amulet.

"Uh Jake, were you meant to stab the amulet?"

"No, I was trying to stab him in the heart. But he seems to not be moving" Jake looks at Gunter and sees the penguin is frozen in shock but still very much alive "I'm just going to try again"

Jake starts to pull the sword out of the amulet but the moment the tip of the blade left the amulet a bright light started shining brighter and brighter.

Huntress seeing this kicks and punches the penguins that were holding on to her off and runs at Finn and Jake and tackles them off the giant mega penguin.

"Jake! Parachute now!" Huntress demanded.

Jake complied and turned into a parachute while still holding on to Finn and Huntress as they slowly made their way down to the ground the top part of the giant mega penguin exploded in a cloud of smoke. Looking back they saw one penguin flying in the air and was heading right at the Ice Kings Mountain. And the rest of the penguins that combined to form the giant mega penguin lost their coherence and fell apart and scattered because of their loss of leadership.

"Think we'll see him again when we try and save the princesses from the Ice King?" Finn asked Jake and Huntress.

"Not after what we did to him, but if we do you can expect you're big bro to handle it. He and I have some unfinished business to take care of"

"Even if we see him again he will most likely not really be that much of a threat anymore given that the magical amulet that gave him his power is now destroyed. But like what Jake said, I would enjoy a little pay back as well"

* * *

Back with the Ice King he had just opened up a new book of his fanfiction to read to his captured princesses. Gunter came crashing down into the Ice King's lap surprising not only the Ice King himself but also most of the princesses.

"Gunter! What happen to you?"

"Wenk wenk"

"What! A yellow bear, a wood nymph and what was the last one again sweetie"

"Wenk"

"A hooded and masked figure you say" Ice King contemplating as he stroked his long white beard.

Hearing this all the princesses perked up upon hearing the three people that had defeated Gunter especially the one that was described as a hooded figure, well two of the three. They didn't know any yellow bear.

"Our new champion is coming to save us"

"We're saved"

"Finally! Someone is coming to save us from this frozen hell hole"

"Praise the champion"

"Hmm" Ice King hummed in thought "So there's a new champion now is there? When did that happen?"

"Literally when you kidnaped all of us" Bubblegum answered the Ice King "my brother or Peppermint Butler must have called for him to go rescue us from you to be his fist mission to prove his worth"

"So a new champion and a maybe soon to be hero of OOO has risen in order to face me"

"Not really you per say but you know, whatever makes you happy"

"Gunter go and prepare for the arrival of…umm uh"

"His name is Finn"

"Finn! Yes a fine name for a wood-"

"His the hooded and masked figure"

"Right, right anyways as I was saying Gunter go and prepare for the arrival of Finn the hooded and masked-"

"It's Finn the bounty hunter, but I guess its Finn the champion now"

"Ladies lay off me, I'm a very old hermit that's lived in a snowy mountain with no other company for glob only knows how long-"

"30 years since the last time you kidnapped someone"

"What did I say about going easy on me ladies. Anyways the only other company I've have here are my penguins and my next door neighbor and just between you me and she's crazy and the occasional vampire pranksters"

"Sorry Ice King" all the princesses apologized sincerely.

"You're apology is accepted, now back to my monologuing. Gunter you getting ready for our guests?

"Wenk"

"Good, for when this 'Finn' comes into my dominion he'll end up hanging on my wall like all the others before him mwaa haaa haaa mwaa haaa haaa" *cough* *cough* *cough* "wow, those maniacal laugh really are demanding on my old throat pipes.

"Wenk" Gunter waddles over to the Ice King and offered a throat lozenge to him.

"Oh, thank you Gunter. Daddy really needed this" Ice King gladly accepted throat lozenge throat lozenge from his penguin "oh! Gunter I just remembered, do you still have daddy's Demonic Wishing Eye?"

Gunter didn't reply. He simply turned away from the Ice King and waddled away in a hurry.

"Gunter baby, comeback here!"


	17. Ch 15 the hero is here

**Sorry again for the long wait for this chapter. I've been working overtime for like 4 months Monday to Thursday and recently full workday on a Saturday so that only gives me Sunday off to work on this stuff but I also have a social life and or I'm just too tired as fuck to write anything and or reading other fanfic and or playing video games (mostly just playing video games) also I did try to upload this on the 26th but I had some loading errors. So I thank you for waiting for this to come out.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what to think of this chapter and be honest with me, I have skin so fucking thick it's practically armor.**

 **Also, have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **PS still looking for a proofreader**

Chapter 15 the hero is here

 **Just outside the Ice Kings castle**

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold" Huntress repeated as she was again had wrapped her arms around Finn's back as he carried her through the snowstorm that was raging all around them.

"Just hold on Huntress, were right outside Ice King's castle we just need to find a door or gate to get inside"

"Don't worry about her Finn she likes it like this"

"Sh-sh-shut u-u-up Jake, wh-when we get home, I'm going to murder you!"

"You always say that to me but you never go through with it. I'm starting to think those are just hollow threats"

"J-just w-what and see fur ball"

"Okay guys quit it, I think I see the front door right there"

Finn pointed out to the side of the mountain where they saw a wooden door with a welcome mat in the front.

"Looks homey" Jake commented

"Yeah, kind of does. It's even got potted flowers outside. Although they're frozen in ice-cubes it the thought that counts right"

"So you want me to smash the door down" Jake shapeshifts into a battering ram "because it wouldn't take me long to do it"

"Oh hey look, a rock" Finn pointed down near the door frame.

"Finn it's just a rock" Jake clarified but was ignored by Finn.

As Finn bent down he was still careful not to lose hold on Huntress that was still attached to his back and grabbed the rock off the floor. Finn then held it right in front of his face as he looked underneath it and saw a key there.

"Found a key"

"G-Good work F-Finn" Huntress complemented Finn "now l-lest get inside"

"Wow, Finn! How did you figure there was a key under there?"

"You're kidding, there's just one lonely flat-sided rock in front of the doorway and you didn't think that is a little suspiecuse?"

Jake thinks about it for a second and just shrugs his shoulders "I guess your right"

Finn then inserts the key into the keyhole but before he could turn the key the door just swings open with no resistance at all.

"Mm, guess the door was open all along. Hey Finn, you think it's a trap?"

"WHO FUCKING CARES! IT'S FUCKING COLD OUTSIDE! SO HURRY THE FUCK IN!" Huntress screams at the top of her lungs right in Finn's ear, wanting to go inside.

Finn and Jake rush inside the doorway and into the castle, slamming the door behind them on the way in. when inside they all noticed the castle was a lot warmer on the inside. Despite it being on a frozen mountain and the rooms and hall being made seemingly out of ice. Looking around the entrance they saw the inside of the castle and it was a mess everywhere they looked. There were piles upon piles of books, lose stacks of paper, scrolls and random assortment of junk.

Finn could still feel Huntress shivering on his back even with the temperature being warmer inside it still was not enough for her. It may also be the fact she was shoot, with an ice type spell so she may have some lingering effects.

"Hey, Jake grab some of the old and dry sheets of paper over there for a fire. We need to have a little rest and Huntress needs to warm up a bit before we even think of taking on the Ice King"

"Okay Finn" Jake went of the stack of paper and pulled out a single sheet for the stack causing the stack of paper and books to collapsed on top of him "I am going to need a minute but I still got this"

Finn placed Huntress on the ground and then sat down next to her. She immediately grabbed and wrapped onto his arm as she still needed his body heat to feel warm. Finn didn't mind at all, he understood what she may be going through. Finn reached into his bag pack and pulled out a thermos and poured out a hot cup of Jake's home-made chicken soup and handed it to Huntress.

"Thanks, Finn" Huntress thanked Finn as she took the cup of chicken soup and started to drink it feeling the feeling of new found warmth inside her.

"No worries Huntress, just try and get better now"

Finn then wrapped his arm around Huntress to help her warm up until Jake could start a little fire. Huntress on the other snuggled up closely to Finn, nestling herself in his arms hoped this day never ends as she drinks the soup. Even though she almost died a few time today, but as of right now she hoped this moment she was in right now never ends.

Meanwhile Jake had managed to pop out from the pile of books that fell on him with one book he was planning to use as kindling for the fire. Jake looked at the front of the book and saw its title called 'Adventure Time' as well as a picture of three people on the cover. Two of which struck an eerily resemblance to Huntress and Finn, hell even the cat had his powers of being able to stretch her body.

Jake turned the book over and read the synopsis with the first part of it sound more like a song than a brief summary as it went like.

Adventure Time, C'mon grab your friends, we're going to very distant lands. With Cake the Cat, Fionna the Human and Hunter the forest nymph, the fun will never end, it's Adventure Time!

Join the adventures of AAA's greatest heroine Fionna as she strives to save princes and princesses from the monsters and tyrant queens. Alongside her in this quest is her sassy sister Cake and her best friend Hunter, who also has a huge crush on her but keeps it secret. In fear that their friendship would be to ruin. Together they will uncover a dark secret of AAA's past where it should have been left alone for dark powers are moving in to claim it as ancient evils try to finish what they have started so long ago.

Looking back on the front cover Jake looks back up to Finn and Huntress and then back on to the front cover of the book again. This Fionna, Hunter, and Cake just look like a gender-bent version of Finn and Huntress and himself.

"This is so trippy. Better not show them this, especially Finn" Jake said to himself as he walks towards the group.

When he was in front of Finn and Huntress Jake shredded the book into kindling for it to burn quicker and more easily. Jake then reached into Finn's bag that was on the floor and pulled out some flint and steel to start the fire. As the fire started to get going Jake added more books and paper to it to help it burn more and as his, it was nice and hot he looked back over to Huntress and saw she was doing well despite her nearly dying. Must be because she's snuggling up on Finn, whatever works for her right.

"Okay guys you two stay and rest up here I'm going to scout around the place to see if I can find the kitchen or something cool to take, like gold or maybe a magical item"

"Or maybe go find the princesses Jake, that's what we're here for"

"Don't you read any fairy tales, Finn? The princess is always at the top of the castle in the highest tower and I'm not going up there without you guys"

"His right, they always are. It's the biggest cliché there is about evil mad wizards and tyrants"

"Fine then, go" and with that Jake was walking off in some random direction hoping to get lucky "and watch out for penguins" Finn add before Jake was out of ear-shot.

"Don't jinx me, Finn!" Jake yield back to his brother as he turned a corner leaving their sight.

With Jake now gone Huntress started to speak up.

"I'm sorry Finn, for everything Finn"

"Sorry? What on OOO are you sorry for? Don't tell me that the ice blast gave you some sort of brain freeze and now you've gone all poo brain on me now"

Finn joked but Huntress was having none of that as she punched him in the sword arm that went all nome on him as hard as she could.

"AW! Huntress! Come on, I've only just got back the feeling of my arm"

"So, don't be a butt and I might not have to hit you so hard when I'm trying to be a little emotional here with you!"

"You're right, I'm sorry Huntress. So~ what were you trying to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for, you know, making you think that I was dead and stuff"

"Huntress, that not your fault. It was my fault! I should have known better than to think a single simple ice spell could just up and kill you. But I should have been there too, I don't know, block it or hell even taken the hit for you. I could of-" Finn continued but was cut off by Huntress as she punched him in the arm in the same spot as before.

"Don't you DARE! Speak like that Finn! Your life is more important than mine ever could be. I am but one of many thousands while you, on the other hand, are 'the' last of your people. The last of their once great legacy and the world would be lesser for it if you ever died. Finn, you have the makings of a great, no scratch that, you have the makings of a legendary hero. For there is no one more pure of heart then you Finn"

Huntress stared deep into Finn's now blood shoot eyes and saw that something was bothering him. Like he didn't really believe her words of encouragement, not that her words were untrue, quite the opposite actually. She really did believe Finn was destined for something special ever since the first day they met.

"Finn, please believe me when I say I don't want to see you die or go into a deep silent blood rage like you did back with that penguin that frost blasted me"

"It's not that I don't believe in your words it's just that… when I saw you down on the snowy floor I felt like you said a 'silent blood rage' within me but there was more to it than that. That I'm only seeing now because of the breathing room I have now. I felt… lonely… really lonely like some part of me died along with you"

Huntress was silent. Her ears perked up a bit and her eyes widened, intently listing to each word that left Finn's mouth.

"I could not imagine my life without you in it Huntress"

'Me too Finn'

"It's just that… you're very important to me"

'Really Finn? If that's true then kiss me you fool'

"You're more than a friend to me Huntress, way more than that"

'I want to have your babies Finn, so take me now'

"Like a big sister"

'Glob dammit Finn! Way to kill the moment!'

Huntress cursed at Finn internally which didn't seem to go un-noticed by Finn as he saw the discomfort and aggravation in Huntress's face and knew it was not about the cold weather this time and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Is something the matter Huntress?"

"No, nothing's wrong Finn" Huntress assured Finn "Just tasting fresh disappointment right now" she whispered that last part to herself under her breath.

"What was that last bit you said, I didn't quite catch that?"

"It was nothing, just wondering If Jake was having better luck then I was right now"

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if he's found anything cool?"

* * *

As Jake was wondering around the Ice Kings castle he had made a few discoveries but nothing worthy of note such as multiple empty rooms and or rooms just filled with some random junk. Though to be fair some of the junk in those rooms might be worth something to someone but that would take time, far too much time to do. So it would be better to just find something that's worth something to a lot of people rather than a few. Like a spell book, magical item or most favorable gold because everyone loves gold. Well, maybe not Finn and Huntress. Finn being too noble of heart and Huntress being to… what was a nice way of putting it? Barebones, basic, lover of a simpler life? Yeah, that was it.

Huntress was a lover of a simple lifestyle. She'd had never worn any fancy silks and or fabrics to Jake's knowledge. Only wearing leafs and simple wool fabrics. She'd had also never used any sort of perfumes, well not unless you count those times where she sometimes naturally grows flowers on her twig-like antlers and cloths during the summer and autumn times.

Thinking about it now Jake could kind of see if Huntress did all those girly things Finn might see her differently then he sees her now, as like someone you'd date or marry rather than a bro or a big sister.

'I think I'll tell her about that next time after we get paid by the princesses Jake thought to himself as he still continued to roam around the lower levels of the castle.

He continued this until his nose picked up a sent off food, pepperoni pizza if he was not mistaken, he had smelt out where the kitchen was. Jake rushed to his new destination guided simply by the smell of food. Jake reached his destination without cause for concern, which was weird. Jake had wandered through the halls of this place and no one was there or anywhere to stop him or even attack him.

It was either the Ice King was a lonely hermit or his guards had the day off today or even they may just be up in the higher sections of this castle that's built into an icy mountain Cavern. However, the only important thing he needs to be thinking about is, well there be enough pizza to share with Finn and Huntress.

When Jake got to the kitchen he immediately went straight to raiding the fridge, to find what his stomach most desired, at the time. Low and behold, as Jake swung the fridge door open and there lay his prize. A cold half-eaten pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni and cheese.

"Jackpot! Now all I have to do is heat this bad boy up and its good as gold" as Jake reached for the pizza he also noticed there was also a nice large slice of cheesecake right next to the pizza "Sweet! Bones prize! A nice big slice of cheesecake. I think I'll give this one to Finn and Huntress when I get back to them"

As Jake grabbed both the pizza and cheesecake out of the fridge he noticed something was off with the cheesecake specifically. Upon closer inspection, Jake saw something that was long, black cylinder and was made of metal embedded in the cheesecake.

Jake, being the ever curious dog he grew a third arm from his body, as both his arms were preoccupied as of now. He gently pulled it out of the cheesecake with utmost care. As he pulled it all the way out, A bit of cheesecake clung to it. So Jake did the next most logical thing he could think of and simply stretched out his tongue and licked it clean. Because not doing so, would be a grave sin to any true lover of food to waste even a tiny crumb.

As it was now fully clean, albeit slightly wet. Jake could now see it was some sort of grenade canister, grenade canister! Jake fumbled the grenade, nearly dropping it onto the floor but luckily he stretched out his stomach and caught it with his flab.

"Oops! That was a close call" Jake gave a sigh of relief as he wiped away the sweat from his brow.

Now looking at the grenade closely, Jake could now make out what kind grenade that he had in his hand and deduced it was a sleeping gas grenade. He found this out by simply reading the big bold text written on the grenade.

"Who puts a sleeping gas grenade in perfectly good cheesecake!?"

"Wenk" a random penguin answered him from the back of the fridge as he was waving his tiny flipper a Jake as to say hello.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake screamed as he just noticed a penguin was in the fridge.

With the events of the ultra-mega magical penguin that nearly killed him and his friends still fresh in his mind, Jake slammed the fridge door shut and then slowly back away from it. Keeping a close eye on it to see if the penguin would come out and attack him but after a few minutes, nothing happens.

"Okay, that happened? Thankfully I still got the pizza and cheesecake so this is still a victory in my books. I wonder if there is a microwave or an oven somewhere here to heat up my pizza" looking around the kitchen. Jake did find the oven and microwave debated which one to use to heat up the pizza.

On one hand, if he used the microwave the pizza would be heated up quicker, but if he did the pizza would be soggy. On the other hand, if he used the oven it would take him very long time to cook but it would be cooked just right. Jake thought about for a second and came down to the conclusion that the greatest things in life come to those who wait.

As he turned on the oven and placed the pizza inside of it Jake then sat down at the table that was nearby and sat down and was wondering how Finn and Huntress were doing without him. He was pretty sure that Huntress was hitting on Finn and failing at it miserably

* * *

"Feeling any better Huntress?" Finn asked Huntress as he tossed another book in the fire.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now thanks, Finn. But I still need some more time to warm up here"

"Take your time Huntress. There's still plenty of books and paper to burn here to keep you warm until Jake comes back but knowing him he must of by now found the kitchen and his eating what's even in the fridge"

"Yeah, that pretty much expected of him to do but I hope he at least gets us something to eat. I don't know about you, but I could go for some cheesecake right about now"

"Cheesecake? Really? After nearly getting killed by the cold you want to eat something that's mostly served cold? Wouldn't you prefer something hot like soup or some stew or even some chili?"

"What can I say, Finn, the heart wants what the heart wants?"

"I guess if you put it that way I guess I can understand"

Finn throws the last of the loose papers in his hands into the fire and then sit back down right next to Huntress. As he did Huntress leaned onto Finn, resting her head on his shoulder. Finn, without even thinking about it. Wraps his arm around Huntress pulling her closer to him and as well rests his head on her head.

'You're the one and only hot thing I need in my life Finn' Huntress thought to herself.

As Huntress looked into the fire she warped her arm around Finn's lower waist holding on to it softly and lovingly. Even if Finn is too dense to notice her love for him. But she does hope in time, Finn will come around and see her not as a friend and definitely not as an older sister but as a lover and soon after that a wife.

Huntress was so sure of herself and her place within Finn's heart that even if another woman were to come into 'their' lives. She would ultimately be the victor in the end.

But in all seriousness, if Finn doesn't catch on to her 'advances' on him she's going to have to do something drastic to make him see what's right in front of him. And let's just get one thing straight, forcing her love on to him is 'not' of the table. She just needs to remember to be sure that Jake is nowhere near them when she does it. But that's only an option when both she and Finn are 19 and 18 representatively

"Glob, what is taking Jake so long to get back here?"

"Don't know?" Huntress said as she shrugged her shoulders 'and I don't care as of right now'

* * *

Right now Jake was still walking around aimlessly around the castle after he'd finished eating the pizza and stored the cheesecake inside his body for later use.

Jake had now entered a room that looked to be a bedroom that was currently being used by someone. He could tell, because of the pile of very fresh dirty laundry that was in the hamper and the leftover food that was near a holo-computer that was only slightly moldy. There was even a bed with leopard print sheets that looked to have been slept in.

"Jeez, what a mess! Guess this room must be the Ice Kings bedroom. So there's bound to be something worth taking here hehehe"

Jake started to sift through the room to find anything of value to take. Soon Jake come upon a box of old but into good conduction VHR tape.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Jake picked up a few of the tapes and read out their title

"Let's go into the garden, our descent into madness, we're sorry for what we do, remember who we were, daddy why did you eat my fries"

"Wow, I've never heard of any of these movies before. Finn and Huntress are going to love this and if I'm remembering it correctly. BMO should be able to play VHR tapes or something. Oh, hang on what's this?"

Finding another tape in the box Jake pick it up and saw it was a movie he was personally familiar with "Oh my glob! Heat Signature 3! I've only heard legends about this movie. Finn and Huntress are definitely going to want to watch this later"

After finding such a rare find Jake drops the other taps back and the box where he found them and shoves Heat Signature 3 into his body for safe keeping. Having found such a valuable item Jake still thought he might find some more rare items in this room, after all, you shouldn't question a good thing.

Jake looks off onto the holo-computer and wondered if the Ice King had anything incriminating or just plain embarrassing things on it. Taking a seat in the recliner made of ice Jake moved the mouse and found that the holo-computer was just on standby.

"Hah, well that makes things easier. Now let's see what we got here"

Opening up file explore then documents Jake sees there a few files. Fan-fiction, penguin photos, kidnapping planes, music, privet stuff-keep out!

"Oh, that last one looks promising" Jake clicks the folder and in it is sees a bunch of photo icons.

Clicking on the first photo icon Jake saw a poorly drawn picture of what he presumed was the Ice King kissing a princess that looked a lot like Princess Bubblegum. This was both cringy and somewhat funny to Jake and so he couldn't help but click on the next photo. The next one was again, a poorly drawn photo of the Ice King and Bubblegum on a roller-coaster. The one after that depicted Bubblegum playing the piano with the Ice King on top of it singing.

With each new photo, Jake couldn't help but want to see more of this so-called powerful yet old and clearly senile old man. Deep down Jake did wonder if the Ice King was always this sad and pathetic or just maybe he was just some sort of victim of some sort of cures or maybe some magic gone-wrong.

With the next picture that was now showing made Jake scream as he averted his gaze away from the screen as the photo that was now showing. Was not another crude drawing like the others but instead showed the Ice King wearing only leopard print underwear while striking a 'sexy' pose with a rose in his mouth.

"OH GLOB MY EYES! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Jake panicked, pushing the holo-computer away from him causing the holo-computer to slide across the ice floor and smashed into a mirror on the other side of the room reviling a hidden passage.


End file.
